Correspondances, la Reprise
by Plume-now
Summary: AU!Fac, sequel de Correspondances. La rencontre et des mois de vie commune ne signifient pas forcément l'arrêt d'une correspondance. Dans le cadre de leurs études, les vies de Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel commencent lentement à changer. Les choses pourraient peut-être s'arrêter là... ou peut-être pas. [DESTIEL & SABRIEL]
1. We Go Together

_Guess who's back. Back again. Yes they're back. Tell a friend~_

Bonjour 8D Ceci est la phrase que **Momiji** m'a proposée lorsque je me tuais à trouver un résumé digne de ce nom. Je ne l'ai pas mis, mais ça méritait d'être noté /PAN/

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ici le sequel de ma précédente fanfiction, _Correspondances_ , AU!Lycée de 36 chapitres *-* Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic sera tout de même compréhensible (il y aura seulement des clins d'œil que vous ne verrez pas.)

A la base, j'étais persuadée laisser cette histoire là en Août 2015, quand j'ai terminé ma fic, et puis la première semaine de Janvier, _en plein dans mes partiels_ dans lesquels je coulais, j'ai eu l'idée sortie de nulle part. J'ai relu les reviews de Correspondances, ça m'a encouragée. J'ai commencé à me faire un plan - qui va plus ou moins jusqu'à 19 chapitres, mais me connaissant, j'irai peut-être plus loin. Et surtout, j'ai pas fini mon schéma de fin :')

Merci à tous pour m'avoir supportée dans ma fic précédente, et pour m'avoir même encouragée sans le savoir à écrire celle-ci. Merci aux guests que je n'ai jamais pu remercier sur mon dernier chapitre, **Skridrauhl** , **Noémie Francia** , **Fougre** , **Guest** et **FannyKAZ2Y5**. Remerciements particuliers à mes proches ou ceux qui m'ont énormément motivée (plus ou moins sans le savoir) **Momiji** (à nouveau Bêta), **Lady-Molly** , **Cas-Cas** , **Ame-of-Hufflepuff** et **Pie**.

Ceci a plus l'allure d'une introduction... Heureuse de vivre de nouvelles aventures avec vous une fois encore ! En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

PS: Les titres de mes chapitres porteront les titres ou les paroles de chansons extraites de comédies musicales - le rapport ne pourra être qu'au titre, ou qu'aux significations des paroles de la chanson entière, ça dépendra. Ici, "We go together" de _Grease_.

* * *

 **WE GO TOGETHER**

* * *

– Samsquatch, faut se lever.

Ledit Sam ne bougea pas. Il avait un peu de bave séchée sur le menton.

Sexy.

– Sam, lève-toi !

Toujours rien. Gabriel sortit son téléphone portable et se rapprocha sournoisement de son petit-ami.

– Sammy, faut y aller, reprit-il, beaucoup moins fort comme si c'était plus par convention qu'il le disait que pour réellement le réveiller.

 _Click._ Ça faisait une photo de plus à son dossier. Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et prit le jeune homme par les épaules pour le secouer.

– Hey, te moque pas de moi, normalement c'est moi qui fait ça ! Bouge-toi !

Sam fronça les sourcils et grogna une sorte « hmmm » de mécontentement. Donc, il n'était toujours pas décidé à se bouger.

Gabriel esquissa un petit sourire, haussa les épaules dans un mouvement qui signifiait « ce qui va se passer prochainement ne sera pas de ma faute, il l'aura cherché », et sorti de la chambre.

Il croisa Dean qui remontait les escaliers avec un mug : il ne s'était toujours pas habillé et bâillait avec élégance. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mug.

– Café pour Cas ?

L'aîné Winchester hocha la tête.

– Ferme la porte pour pas faire trop de bruit, répondit-il.

Et il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre sans ajouter un mot. Décidément la maisonnée n'était pas très matinale. Ça devait être un genre de symptôme Winchester incompréhensible qui contaminait un peu tout le monde, un de plus à ajouter à la liste.

Il se rendit à la cuisine, prit une carafe d'eau, la remplit au robinet avec de l'eau fraîche – mais pas trop quand même – et remonta à la chambre de Sam. Il entra silencieusement, sans prendre trop de précautions, mais il était habitué à être discret – c'était l'une de ces qualités, et c'était bien pratique pour surprendre les gens.

Sam s'était retourné contre le mur, fuyant de manière un peu trop évidente ses responsabilités. Il s'arrêta à côté de son lit, son sourire s'agrandit sadiquement, et il demanda d'une voix innocente :

– Dis, Sam, tu veux vraiment pas te lever ?

Le cadet Winchester serra son oreiller un peu plus contre lui et à cet instant précis, sa détermination flancha un peu, juste un peu. Il avait l'air tellement insouciant – tellement paisible, tellement... mignon.

Dommage qu'il gâche tout ça.

Il tendit le bras et abaissa un peu la carafe, comme s'il servait un verre d'eau.

* * *

– AaaAaAaAaaAaAaAaAaAAAaAaAHHhhHhHh !

Castiel but une gorgée de son café en grimaçant, ignorant totalement le hurlement qui venait de surgir au même étage.

– Sam va pas être de bonne humeur ce matin, murmura Dean d'un air absolument pas désolé.

Un autre cri résonna.

– GABRIEL, TU ES MORT.

– Hey, Gigantor, tu m'as fait subir ce genre de trucs, parfois bien pire pendant trois ans !

– Quoi ?! Ça fait même pas trois ans ! Et on se voyait que les week-end prolongés et en vacances !

– Et les six mois de correspondance, t'as oublié ?

– Ça fait pas trois ans !

– Non, mais ça doit bien au moins faire un an !

– Quoi ?!

– Ben si tu y réfléchis, six mois plus deux mois plus deux semaines plus deux semaines plus tous les week-end prolong-

Un « _BOOM »_ résonna dans tout l'étage. Aucun doute que Sam devait certainement avoir lancé son oreiller à la tête de Gabriel qui n'avait pas fuit assez rapidement – et apparemment il avait bien visé.

– Un jour ils vont mettre le feu à la maison, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, commenta Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Castiel de son côté finissait son café toujours en grimaçant.

– J'aime pas le café.

Mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux pour se lever après n'avoir dormir que quatre heures.

– Je sais. Mais c'est mieux que de la bière au petit-déjeuner. Et puis je t'ai mis du sucre.

– Et le chocolat chaud ? Ou jus d'orange ?

– … J'y ai pas pensé.

Castiel grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

– Fallait se lever plus tôt si tu voulais quelque chose d'acceptable, lança Dean.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, qui avaient le goût de café, ce qui était logique puisqu'il venait d'en boire, mais il songea amèrement qu'il ne lui en apporterait plus – il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Ou alors il ne l'embrasserait plus le matin. Non, la première option était meilleure.

– Si on avait pas enchaîné trois westerns d'affilés hier soir pour _te_ faire plaisir, Dean, je n'aurai pas eu de mal à me lever ce matin – et Sam non plus.

– Tu aurais pu dormir devant la télé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Pardon ? Pour que tu me réveilles en sursaut en hurlant au blasphème, parce qu'on, je cite « n'ignore _pas_ la musique d'Ennio Morricone, et on ne _rate pas_ un duel de Clint Eastwood – qu'il a d'ailleurs toutes les cinq secondes ! » ? ça ira comme ça.

– Faut pas exagérer...

– Non Dean, tu atteins le niveau de Charlie et de Chuck dans ces moments-là.

– Tu exagères !

– Non, je suis objectif !

– Tu exagères, répéta Dean.

– T'as de l'argumentation aujourd'hui Dean, ricana – ou voulut ricaner – Gabriel à la porte de leur chambre, les cheveux décoiffés, des plumes éparpillées un peu partout.

Sam n'y avait pas été de main morte. On ne plaisante pas avec les géants.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais les voir pour un projet que je dois présenter à la fac la semaine prochaine, rétorqua-t-il.

– Tu les avais déjà vus une centaine de fois auparavant... fit remarquer le petit-ami de son frère.

– Tu n'as pas dit non quand j'ai proposé qu'on les voit !

– Parce que je sais reconnaître un chef-d'œuvre, moi, contrairement à Sam !

Un cri retentit à nouveau dans le couloir :

– PARDON ?

– Ça valait le coup, je dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que ces deux-là (il désigna Castiel et la chambre de Sam) sont faibles, ils n'ont visiblement pas l'habitude de se coucher tard.

Un autre « PARDON ? » se fit entendre.

– Tu veux mourir aujourd'hui Gabriel ? interrogea Castiel.

– Oui. J'ai changé de prof en sciences politiques, elle est insupportable. Tout mais pas elle.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu vas le regretter. Ta prof ne vit pas deux étages au-dessous de toi dans ton immeuble : Sam si.

Depuis leur première rencontre – leur correspondance plus exactement – Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel avaient vécu chacun six mois avec son correspondant respectif, avant de finalement reprendre leur place dans leur lycée d'origine pour les deux années suivantes de lycée. A priori, tout c'était bien passé et ils avaient réussi à se voir aussi souvent que possible, ils avaient empochés leurs examens avec plus ou moins de facilités en fin d'année et cette année, les études les rapprochaient... enfin, les rapprochaient sans non plus trop les rapprocher.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que la rentrée avait commencée, Sam et Gabriel étaient partis en fac de droit et louaient un studio dans une résidence à dix minutes de la fac. Dean était resté dans la maison pour deux bonnes raisons : la première étant qu'il était indépendant avec l'Impala – ce que Sam n'était pas – et qu'il se trouvait géographiquement parlant au bon endroit, partagé entre ses études sur le cinéma et l'audio-visuel et ses petits jobs à mi-temps. Castiel par contre n'étudiait pas dans la même ville qu'eux. Il avait opté pour une double-licence sociologie/lettres, qui n'était possible qu'à une heure et demi environ d'eux. Si l'on voyait le bon côté des choses, il était toujours plus proche de Dean que dans sa ville d'origine.

Le week-end ils rentraient tous en général s'ils n'avaient rien de prévu, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas trop de travail à faire. Ce qui était le cas présent. Et ils en avaient profité pour passer tout leur samedi soir à regarder des films.

Et malheureusement c'était à Dean de choisir cette semaine. Le point positif était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à regarder _Dr. Sexy_ pour la énième fois. Et Gabriel n'avait pas encore commencé à chanter l'une des chansons de ABBA qu'il y avait dans _Mamma Mia_ , la comédie musicale qu'ils avaient visionnés la semaine dernière, ce qui relevait du miracle. Les comédies musicales – il avait une étrange obsession avec ça dernièrement. C'était légèrement insupportable.

– Quoiqu'il en soit il faut se bouger, Bobby a dit qu'il passerait nous voir aujourd'hui, et devinez comment est la maison ? Bordélique. Il va s'arracher les yeux.

– C'est toi qui vit ici, Dean, fit remarquer Castiel.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

La tête de Sam – trempée – apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Gabriel s'écarta discrètement en se faisant tout petit.

– Je m'occupe de la nourriture ! déclara-t-il.

– Non ! laissa échapper Castiel.

– Achevez-moi, lâcha Gabriel.

– Certainement pas, je m'en occupe, coupa Dean en sauvant la situation. C'est _mon_ coin de cuisine maintenant.

Sam se renfrogna.

– Si Gabriel avait rangé le sucre aussi la dernière fois, je l'aurai pas confondu avec le sel.

* * *

– « L'être humain a créé par automatisme l'acte de se rassurer psychologiquement face à toute sorte de situation. En effet l'individu va développer un savoir spontané en cas de problème à solution non-évidente s'il ne sait pas quelque chose, s'il ignore quelque chose, il inventera l'explication – ce qu'on appelle aussi l'interprétation. Cette réaction s'explique par un besoin élémentaire de survie et d'adaptation de la part de l'individu. »

– Gabriel..., dit Cas.

– « Ce savoir spontané n'est donc absolument pas scientifique puisqu'il est dépourvu de toute méthode et de rigueur. Il est dans la philosophie de Descartes de se remettre en question, de douter de ce que l'on croit savoir, d'être capable de s'auto-critiquer. »

– Gabriel..., marmonna Dean.

– « Descartes affirme qu'il faut 'expliquer le social par le social' et apparaît ainsi comme l'héritier d'Auguste Comte lorsqu'il écrit la cause déterminante d'un fait social, elle doit être recherchée parmi les faits sociaux antécédents et non pas parmi les états de la conscience individuelle. »

– GABRIEL !

– Mais j'en ai maaaarre de cette leçooon...

– Alors tu as décidé de faire chier tout le monde en la lisant à voix haute _dans le salon_ où nous sommes tous réunis ?

– Exactement.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Avec joie. Sam ?

L'intéressé, qui notait son cours tranquillement dans son coin, leva la tête à ces derniers mots avant de rougir furieusement lorsqu'il comprit le sens de ces paroles.

Puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Gabriel bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, ce qui eut pour effet de faire violemment sursauter Phoenix qui ronronnait calmement sur les genoux de Castiel. Son visage se crispa à l'attaque soudaine de griffes se plantant dans son jean. Il détacha les pattes du chat une à une en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

– Hey Bobby !

Ça aurait pu être le facteur, le jardinier, Barack Obama, un alien, un hippopotame en tutu rose ou Satan lui-même, il aurait sans doute été aussi content. Tant qu'il pouvait trouver une excuse pour fuir ses cours actuels – il pouvait toujours les fuir tant que les partiels paraissaient encore loin, pas assez pour ne pas les voir disparaître à l'horizon, mais pas trop non plus pour s'en inquiéter. Comme dit Nietzsche, on s'enterre sous l'illusion – mais c'est bien parfois.

L'homme entra, accompagné de Jody qui s'était habillée en civil pour une fois. Castiel le fit remarquer après les salutations.

– C'est agréable de voir que vous n'êtes pas en service pour une fois, dit-il.

– Oh, répondit la jeune femme, mais je suis toujours en service. Il n'y a pas de « repos » dans mon job. Ce n'est pas l'uniforme qui détermine mon état – ça donne juste l'impression que j'ai une petite pause, rit-elle – ils ne surent pas si c'était parce qu'elle riait vraiment ou si c'en était un amer.

– Vous mangez avec nous ce soir ? Sam et moi on rentrera juste après, j'ai la flemme de faire la vaisselle et Sam veut pas la faire pour deux.

– Qui prépare le repas ? demanda Bobby – sous-entendant très certainement un « si c'est Sam – ou Gabriel –, je passe mon tour ».

– Moi, déclara Castiel. C'est Dean qui l'a fait à midi.

Bobby haussa un sourcil.

– Tu restes un dimanche soir ?

Gabriel se tourna vers son cousin et mit la main devant la bouche, mimant le choc.

– Ahou, Cassie sèche les cours !

Castiel le fixa et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

– Un prof est absent, il faisait presque toute ma matinée, je partirai tôt.

– Et Dean-o est d'accord pour que tu le réveilles si tôt ?

– « Dean-o » n'a aucun problème à se lever tôt si ça peut arranger Cas, rétorqua Dean.

Castiel se retourna vers lui et le couple s'échangea un long regard. Très long.

Gabriel soupira pour tout le monde.

– Vous avez fini vos cochonneries mentales, là ?

Castiel protesta :

– Ce n'est pas-

– Et alors ça te gêne ? ricana Dean en embrassant Cas.

Gabriel haussa les épaules et se réfugia à la cuisine à la recherche de chocolat. Sam le suivit en l'avertissant que grignoter une demi-heure avant manger n'était _pas_ conseillé, Bobby et Jody s'installèrent dans le salon et demandèrent des nouvelles de John et Adam.

– John est passé la semaine dernière, ça avait l'air d'aller. Adam, je sais pas, pas de nouvelles, donc il ne doit pas se porter si mal que ça.

Bobby hocha la tête. Sam revint dans le salon – en traînant Gabriel derrière –, son portable à la main.

– Jo nous envoie un SMS comme quoi y'a une soirée mercredi. (Il se tourna vers Castiel.) Tu es disponible le mercredi ? J'arrive jamais à retenir ton emploi du temps.

– Personne n'arrive jamais à retenir mon emploi du temps, parce que ce n'est pas un emploi du temps c'est une grille de loto. Tout change tout le temps...

– Ah les joies de la double-licence...

– Je ne sais pas, je verrai. J'ai des examens prochainement je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

Dean approuva. Sam s'affala sur le canapé à côté de Bobby.

– D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt Thanksgiving vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. On le fête ensemble comme à chaque fois. Hein Bobby ? Jody ?

Jody l'observa, surprise. Ça devait être la première fois que Dean l'incluait plus ou moins dans la famille – oralement.

– Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que vous vous débarrasserez de Bobby, annonça leur second père.

– J'espère bien !

– Il faut prévoir de la purée de pomme de terre !

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Tradition.

– Le changement c'est maintenant, répondit Dean.

– Tu ne viens _pas_ de dire ça, rit Sam. Tu es le parfait « monsieur-je-ne-change-pas-mes-habitudes-sinon-je-risque-de-perturber-mon-petit-train-train-de-vie » ! Tu es perturbé au moindre petit changement !

– Ah pardon, intervint Gabriel, dixit celui qui écrase ses cookies dans un bol comme une mamie ?

– Gabriel, ça fait trois ans que j'ai plus fait ça !

– Pauvres cookies.

– Gabriel et Dean qui se soutiennent, on aura tout vu, soupira le cadet.

– Et c'est encore parti, ajouta Bobby sans réfléchir.

Gabriel releva la tête à cette dernière phrase et un sourire illumina son visage. Sam comprit très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Une semaine pour le calmer dessus, ça n'était pas encore assez long pour l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?

Bobby lui jeta un coup d'œil. Oh, il ne comprenait pas la chance qu'il avait de ne pas devoir supporter un amateur de comédies musicales avec lui pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

– Gabriel. Non. Pas encore. Pitié. Je t'interdis de le chanter. Gabrie-

Son petit-ami se leva, posa une main sur sa poitrine, leva le menton et prit une petite inspiration.

– _Mamma mia, here I go again~ !_


	2. What'd I Miss?

Bonjour bonjour :3 Je suis heureuse de constater que ça vous enthousiaste autant que moi de continuer cette histoire ! Merci énormément pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favorita... tion ? On va dire que ça se dit... De toute façon je sais plus parler Français c'est bien connu *dit-elle en postant une fiction*. Désolée si je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews individuellement, j'ai été assez chargée cette semaine. Merci à **Pie** et **Sansa** pour leurs commentaires en guest

Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré de la comédie musicale "Hamilton" actuellement en production sur Broadway - vous retrouvez les 46 chansons dont celle-ci sur YouTube en attendant la version "visible" qui arrivera... arrivera... *pleure dans son coin* (vous devriez écouter ça vous apprend tout sur la Guerre d'Indépendance des Amériques vers 1776 et tout sisi).

Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture~

* * *

 **WHAT'D I MISS ?**

* * *

Dean était quasiment avachi sur son bureau.

Le professeur, dans l'amphithéâtre, parlait encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Le cours durait une éternité. Bien qu'il aimait ce qu'il étudiait, cette heure le tuait. Il n'avait même plus la foi d'écrire à la main. Peut-être qu'il devrait songer à changer de méthode et investir dans un ordinateur pour aller plus vite, comme Sam. Celui qu'il avait était déjà mort depuis quelques temps, et bien qu'il l'ait manqué au départ, il avait constaté qu'il avait pu s'en passer – il volait celui de Sam tout le temps.

Le problème était maintenant que ses cours nécessitaient une bonne prise de note, et surtout, que Sam n'était plus à la maison.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 11h51. Amen. Il se tourna vers Tess qui prenait assidûment les cours depuis exactement cinquante et une minutes et lui montra l'heure comme s'il en était l'inventeur, tout fier.

– Il est 11h51, chuchota-t-il. C'est bientôt fini !

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, puis poussa l'écran de son téléphone allumé dans sa direction. Il baissa le regard.

« 11h27 ».

Le désespoir s'abattit instantanément sur ses épaules et il s'avachit complètement sur sa table. Le professeur en bas leva la tête et plissa les yeux, signalant son mécontentement par un cours silence de son bavardage incessant. Puis il reprit.

C'était la fin du monde. Non seulement, i restait encore trente-trois minutes, mais en plus sa montre l'avait trahi.

* * *

– Tu manges ici à midi ? demanda Dean.

Tess n'était pas partie aussi vite que d'habitude, ce qui avait attiré son attention – généralement elle se dépêchait pour attraper un autre cours qu'elle avait une demi-heure après.

– Non, j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps aujourd'hui, pour une fois.

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête. Manger trop rapidement n'était jamais très conseillé – et la nourriture méritait qu'on la déguste. Sauf celle de Sam.

Ils retrouvèrent Garth, Chuck, Charlie, Dorothy, Andy et Samandriel à la cafétéria de la fac de droit. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur la répartition des salles pour les élèves – mais surtout des bâtiments. Ils se saluèrent à peine pour reprendre le fil de leur sujet.

– Non, je trouve ça juste injuste qu'ils aient échangé avec vous, soutenait Charlie. Quoi, parce que vous êtes en droit vous avez plus de raisons de jolies salles toute propres tandis que nous on doit se taper une fac en rénovation avec des fils électriques qui dégringolent des plafonds, des marches d'escaliers sur lesquelles on peut se casser la figure et des couloirs murés sans raison ? C'est un labyrinthe, cet endroit.

Chuck parut se réveiller au mot « labyrinthe ».

– Quoi, le Labyrinthe ? Où ça ?

On l'ignora.

– Je suis pas d'accord, on a pas _plus_ de droits que vous, mais les gens de notre licence ont autant le droit que vous d'être dans cette fac et pas dans l'autre ! contra Samandriel.

– Et puis c'est pas si propre que ça, crut devoir ajouter Andy. J'ai trouvé des chewing-gum collés sous nos tables, c'est dégueulasse.

– Vous pouvez vous plaindre de vos tables, appuya Dorothy, au moins vous avez pu vous asseoir vous ! A un TD, il n'y avait pas de place dans la salle pour les quarante élèves, comme on avait cours à l'autre bout de la fac – du côté de _votre_ fac – Charlie et moi sommes arrivées en retard. Du coup, on a dû suivre le cours assises par terre dans le couloir en écoutant de notre mieux. Il nous a fallu protester contre le prof et à la scolarité pour qu'on puisse travailler dans de bonnes conditions au bout d'un mois !

– Et ça fait deux mois que vous continuez de vous plaindre, marmonna Andy.

On l'ignora aussi.

– Mais vous avez quand même des cours sympas puisqu'on vous prête des salles à la fac de droit, tenta Garth en voulant calmer la situation.

Dean soupira.

Les deux facs étaient quasiment collées l'une à côté de l'autre. Si l'on partait de la rue d'en bas, la fac de Lettres arrivait la première, puis, plus haut venait celle de Droit. Autrefois, c'était l'inverse. Il y avait encore deux ans, les Littéraires étudiaient dans les monuments les moins endommagés, et sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la scolarité a décidé d'échanger.

– Vous êtes en train de vous faire une sorte de ' _Battle of the Students : Droit vs Lettre_ ' ou quoi ?

– … Dean, tu vas trop sur YouTube.

– Jamais assez.

– Je suis en licence Anglais-Français moi, fit remarquer Samandriel.

– C'est pareil, c'est la fac de Lettres.

Ils quittèrent le service pour s'installer aux tables dehors, puis reprirent un autre sujet – commencèrent actuellement à débattre si oui ou non Tauriel, qui n'avait apparemment rien à faire dans Le Hobbit, devrait être décapitée, brûlée vivante ou écartelée – châtiment mérité pour la faute d'avoir été inventée – et pas par Tolkien.

Un « Hey » soudain les interrompit dans leur conversation et très vite Sam et Gabriel s'invitèrent à leur table, leur repas en mains. Ils s'installèrent à l'extrémité – là où il restait de la place – et commencèrent à entamer leur dîner.

– Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer Andy.

– Oh pardon, maman ! marmonna Gabriel.

Charlie haussa les sourcils, surprise.

– Il fait la gueule ?

Avant que Sam ne réponde, Gabriel leva main et lâcha avec dédain :

– Môssieur Sammamy a décidé qu'il avait « juste une ou deux questions pas très longues à demander au prof, ça prendra pas longtemps » à la fin du cours. Résultat : j'ai pas eu de part de tarte au chocolat, y'en avait plus.

Son petit-ami leva les yeux au ciel.

– Gabe, je t'en achèterai une toute entière pour toi tout seul si tu veux.

– Menteur.

– Bien sûr que non, je ne mens pas... Sauf que je te la donnerai pas en un seul morceau dès le départ, tu avalerais tout d'un coup et je serais bon pour ramasser ton vomi après.

– Sam on est à table ! dit Chuck en grimaçant.

– Mais oui Sam, on est à table ! appuya Gabriel en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

Dans son coin, Dean dévorait son dessert le plus discrètement possible avant que Gabriel ne se rende compte qu'il était en réalité le responsable de _la dernière part_ prise.

* * *

Thanksgiving était arrivée. Enfin. Déjà.

Il était prévu que tout le monde soit là. Enfin, normalement. On n'était pas vraiment sûr que John puisse participer à 100% – il l'avait manqué l'an dernier – mais ça ne faisait rien. Parce que, de toute manière, ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils profitent d'un moment tous ensemble. Et surtout – ok, principalement le plus important –, qu'ils dégustent la tarte qu'amènerait Jody. Car les tartes de Jody étaient délicieuses. Tout le monde le savait. Spécialement Bobby.

N'ayant pas eu le temps – d'accord, soyons honnêtes, ils n'avaient pas eu la foi – de tout préparer la veille, Sam et Dean s'activaient déjà à peler les pommes de terre pour la purée qu'ils dégusteraient avec la dinde et la farce qu'étaient censés ramener Castiel et Gabriel de leurs courses. A cause de leur job, Jody et Bobby avaient prévenus qu'ils arriveraient en dernier, ce à quoi Sam avait répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème – au contraire, ça leur donnait l'occasion de nettoyer un peu la maisonnée et de mettre de l'ordre.

Ils avaient mis un peu de musique, pour animer leur travail – et qui aurait cru que le simple fait de peler des pommes de terre deviendrait épique si l'on écoutait le thème principal de _Pirates des Caraïbes_? En tout cas, ça ne donnait pas le même effet que de cuisiner avec la chanson « Les Harpies » dans Cendrillon en fond*.

– Après on remet AC/DC, commenta Dean sans lever la tête.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

– On met _toujours_ AC/DC. On pourrait changer pour une fois.

– Mais Sammy, on _a changé_ pour une fois.

– Tu sais, souffla le cadet, tu devrais parfois t'ouvrir un peu plus à la musique. Regarde Castiel lui il écoute de tout !

– Mais Cas est parfait, marmonna Dean dans sa barbe.

– Oh ? susurra Sam en esquissant un sourire en coin, qui sous-entendait beaucoup de choses. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'est de la jalousie ou une vérité déguisée ?

– Gabriel aussi s'intéresse à toutes les musiques, je te rappelle.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur sa patate.

– On ne parle pas de Gabriel et de sa maladie passagère pour les comédies musicales.

– Et qui te dit que c'est passager ?

Il se tourna vers son aîné, l'angoisse visible dans son regard, et lâcha avec un rictus :

– Eheh, ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît !

Comme pour répondre à ses paroles, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant violemment sursauter et Gabriel hurla :

– On est de retour !

Sam plissa les yeux et mit son doigt à la bouche pour empêcher le sang de couler de la coupure qu'il venait de se faire accidentellement. Il se leva en repoussant sa chaise et pressa la blessure au robinet pendant que Gabriel, qui n'avait pas compris qu'il en était indirectement le responsable, se moqua de ses aptitudes à nettoyer des patates.

A côté, Castiel déposa la dinde sur la table, et l'odeur envahit instantanément toute la pièce. Dean s'approcha du paquet, comme s'il se croyait autorisé à juste _pouvoir_ grignoter de la dinde – est-ce que c'est seulement possible ? – mais le regard sévère de son petit-ami l'en dissuada assez vite.

– Au fait, Balthazar est là aussi, annonça Gabriel comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

– Pardon ?

– On l'a rencontré en faisant les courses, et comme il a dit qu'il avait rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui il a proposé de nous aider à préparer Thanksgiving...

Sam ferma le robinet.

– Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ?

– Il vient vient surtout nous voler notre nourriture, oui, lança Dean sur la défensive.

– … Et comme ça il n'aurait pas à rentrer chez lui pour aller chez des amis qui habitent pas loin de chez nous.

La tête de Balthazar apparu soudainement à la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Eh oui Dean, je viens juste pour avoir de la bière et de la tarte gratuite ! Ah, et j'ai déjà pris ce qui me plaisait – les CD de rock, ton coffret de Dr. Sexy, tes magazines Japonais pornos... – pas que ça m'intéresse mais je peux bien les revendre.

Dean le fusilla du regard, Castiel se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux.

– Des magazines pornos ?

– C'est... heu... ce sont ceux d'avant... Enfin, tu vois... J'aime pas jeter...

Castiel ne parut pas se satisfaire de cette question il ne répondit pas ni ne le quitta du regard. Dean se sentit de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

– Mais je les lis plus... enfin, pas...

Tout le monde l'observait. Ils étaient tous à deux doigts de se laisser aller dans un fou rire tant l'aîné Winchester s'enfonçait tout seul sans qu'on ait besoin de lui demander quoique se soit. Il n'avait même pas songé à nier l'existence de tels magazines – mais peut-être savait-il déjà que c'était cause perdue.

– Enfin c'est pas un problème je vois pas ce qui gêne je vais le revendre sur internet de toute façon ! finit-il pas s'énerver en closant le sujet, avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle – pour les réunir et exécuter ses paroles ?

Une fois qu'ils étaient sûrs de son départ, Castiel et Balthazar se sourirent réciproquement et s'échangèrent un rapide 'high-five' victorieux. Sam, qui n'avait rien suivi, haussa un sourcil.

– Depuis le temps que je les voyais traîner dans sa chambre – ils étaient très mal « rangés », expliqua Castiel.

– Vous croyez qu'il va vraiment les revendre ?

Sam activa sa _bitch-face_ numéro treize, celle qu'il réservait pour les mises-en-garde généralement réservées à Gabriel.

– Ne pense même pas à les racheter, Gabe.

Son petit-ami prit l'air offensé en mimant un petit « Moi ? » faussement offusqué d'être la cible d'une telle accusation. Comme d'habitude.

– Et sinon, demanda Balthazar, je peux quand même garder Dr. Sexy ?

– Si tu ne tiens pas à la vie, répondirent ceux qui connaissaient bien Dean « je-ne-suis-pas fan-de-cette-série » Winchester.

Balthazar marmonna quelque chose de mécontentement mais n'insista pas, déçu.

Finalement le temps passa plus vite que ce que l'on pensait – c'est ce qu'on dit apparemment lorsqu'on passe un bon moment – et la table fut rapidement mise. Balthazar les quitta comme prévu presque au même moment où Bobby et Jody arrivèrent, vite suivis de l'arrivée surprenante de John – bien qu'il ait été prévu qu'il vienne.

Il revenait d'une affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé des années durant, et qui était sur le point d'être bouclée. Inutile donc de préciser que l'homme n'était pas de mauvaise humeur – quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

– Tu as prévu de rester combien de temps ? demanda Bobby après qu'il ait pris le temps de se poser et de respirer un peu.

– Je ne sais pas encore, avec un peu de chances une semaine.

Très vite, ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à dévorer le repas comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis – depuis bien trop longtemps. Les conversations allaient et venaient, l'ambiance était assez agréable, tout se passait plus ou moins bien. John ne prit pas des nouvelles de la relation entre Sam et Gabriel, ou entre Dean et Castiel, parce qu'il n'était pas le genre de parent à le faire – il n'était pas le genre de parent à s'en préoccuper. Mais enfin, tant qu'il ne les rejetait pas ou ne les reniait d'une quelconque manière qui soit, les fils Winchesters s'en moquait un peu. Par contre, il s'enquit bien de l'état de l'Impala, ce à quoi Dean s'empressa bien de répondre avec joie et fierté – et c'est ainsi que le sujet du repas sembla durer des heures lorsqu'ils s'attardèrent sur ce sujet.

Puis quelque chose d'imprévu se passa.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Comme sauvés par le gong.

L'assemblée fronça les sourcils à l'union, et Sam prit l'initiative de se lever pour voir qui les dérangeait à cette heure-ci. A la tablée, des murmures et des chuchotements se demandaient si quelqu'un n'avait pas commandé quelque chose pour le dîner qu'ils auraient oublié de décommander, mais personne ne semblait avoir de réponse à cette question. Gabriel en profita pour voler des morceaux de viande de l'assiette de son petit-ami – de toute façon, pensait-il, ça ne le dérangerait pas dans le sens où il n'aimait pas particulièrement la viande et s'en passait volontiers s'il n'y avait pas d'occasion spéciale comme celle-ci.

John posa sa serviette après s'être essuyé, se prit le menton de la main droite, pris dans ses réflexions, puis ouvrit la bouche en levant l'index, comme s'il venait de lui arriver une illumination, quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé jusqu'à présent :

– Dites, où est Adam ?

Un silence accueillit cette annonce, et un petit « Oh merde ! » s'échappa de la bouche de Gabriel. Tous les regards se plantèrent sur lui, une seconde avant qu'un Adam légèrement énervé ne débarque dans la salle, suivit par un Sam désolé – et déboussolé.

– Vous avez commencé sans moi, râla le fils Winchester.

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire et prit une bouchée de plus de son assiette. Castiel lui donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes en soufflant : « Dean c'est pas le moment ».

Bobby se leva et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, souriant :

– On en a encore pour toi, viens t'asseoir.

Adam était encore occupé à fusiller son demi-frère aîné du regard.

– J'ai pas de place – et pas de chaise.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Bobby leva les yeux au ciel – et Dean aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre cet instant mémorable en photo, tellement c'était beau. Jody dans son coin retint un petit rire.

– Eh bien va chercher une chaise et assieds-toi. Si tu avais prévenu on t'aurait préparé ta place, dit John.

Sam dût tourner sa langue sept fois dans le bouche pour ne pas lâcher quelque chose comme un malheureux : « C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu peux parler ! ».

– Mais j'ai prévenu ! vociféra Adam, l'air plus fatigué que rancunier. J'ai appelé – trois fois – avant que quelqu'un réponde !

– Ah ?

– Oui, c'est... (il dévisagea tout le monde, puis son visage se crispa)... c'est Gabriel qui le savait !

Celui-ci semblait désespérément croire aux miracles en voulant se fondre avec la nappe de la table comme un caméléon. Ça aussi, ça valait une photo. Dean songea qu'il devrait peut-être réfléchir à installer quelques appareils photos dans la maison – ça pourrait lui faire de bons dossiers.

– Tu le savais ? répéta Sam derrière, qui avait ramené les couverts pour son petit-frère.

En y réfléchissant, ça aurait dû être évident qu'Adam allait venir – à moins qu'il ne soit du genre à se rebeller contre son père ou éviter sa famille – étant donné qu'il n'avait personne d'autre avec qui passer Thanksgiving, si toutefois encore il souhaiter la fêter. Sa mère était morte il y avait de cela maintenant à peu près un an et demi, et s'il avait fêté cette célébration avec elle jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait pas été le cas l'an dernier, même s'il n'avait pas non plus rejoint les Winchesters dans la-leur, préférant être seul.

Après tout, ils savaient tous qu'il considérait sa mère plus particulièrement comme sa vraie famille, et que sa relation avec ses frères – et même son père – se trouvait être quelque fois assez tendue. Sam se sentit mal pour lui durant l'espace que de quelques secondes et, s'il ne le savait pas aussi énervé, peut-être l'aurait-il étreint.

– Désolé, s'excusa Gabriel. J'ai... oublié.

Dean fit un geste de la main qui signifiait « Tu vois ? Pas de notre faute ». Adam déposa ses affaires sans y répondre.

Le jeune homme se laissa ensuite tomber sur sa chaise pendant que Sam reprenait sa place, remarquant au passage que quelques ingrédients manquaient aux composants de son assiette – et il glissa un regard accusateur à Gabriel qui l'ignora superbement.

– C'est pas comme si vous m'oubliez tout le temps, grogna Adam.

– Tu exagères, chuchota Gabriel.

Le silence suivant – gênant – fut suffisant pour confirmer les paroles d'Adam et pour détromper Gabriel.

– Ce silence est awkward, que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, dit-il.

– La dinde est vraiment bonne, tenta Jody.

– Et la purée excellente, encouragea Bobby.

– Comment se passent tes études ? demanda John à son benjamin, passant totalement le sujet du repas.

– Je m'en sors, répondit-il simplement.

Le silence retomba. Phoenix le brisa en poussant un miaulement, réclamant de la nourriture, tandis qu'ils se frottait contre les jambes d'Adam. Et puis, comme par magie, les discussions reprirent et l'ambiance se réchauffa un peu plus.

Sauf pour Phoenix, qui n'avait toujours pas eu droit à sa part.

* * *

*Chanson du Disney _Cendrillon_ où les souris (Jack et Gusgus notamment) commentent la vie de Cendrillon avec les célèbres paroles « Patati et patata toute la journée ça n'arrête pas ! ».


	3. The Sound Of Music

HEY. Je suis trop au top pour poster toutes les semaines espérons que ça duuure *croise les doigts* *redoute l'arrivée des partiels*

Merci encore pour vos reviews *cœur* Le chapitre que je vous sers aujourd'hui est plus long que les deux premiers héhé. Aussi, j'ai remarqué que les deux premiers se concentrent essentiellement autour de la nourriture. Pas ma faute, ce sont les périodes d'hivers qui sont comme ça. Enfin, celui-là est différent donc je suis contente 8D Aussi, je me rends compte que je mets plus en avant le Destiel que le Sabriel, pour le moment. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que _pour le moment_. Le Sabriel, vous allez en manger. Et le Destiel aussi. Enfin tout est prévu et dosé. Héhéhéhé. /PAN/

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le titre de ce chapitre vient de La Comédie du Bonheur, The Sound of Music en Anglais.

* * *

 **THE SOUND OF MUSIC**

* * *

Depuis Thanksgiving, quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées, d'abord sans Adam, qui était reparti presque aussi vite qu'il était venu, puis sans John qui dût se relancer dans un projet « délicat » d'après lui. Le quotidien banal avait vite accouru sans prévenir, de retour sans préciser pour combien de temps il resterait – sans doute jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

En entendant, Castiel revenait toujours le week-end puisqu'il le pouvait encore, ce qui était le cas ce week-end.

Il travaillait dans la chambre de Dean tandis que celui-ci se prélassait sur son lit en lisant un roman de science-fiction qui n'avait certainement aucun rapport avec ses cours.

La concentration de Castiel sembla s'être brisée lorsqu'il demanda subitement, sans prévenir :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui désignait un cube dont les faces étaient de couleur unie. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se leva de son bureau et prit l'objet entre ses mains comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

– Cas, tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un Rubik's cube ? Je passais mon temps à y jouer quand j'étais gosse. Dans la voiture, dans le train, en cours...

Il passa ledit Rubik's cube dans les mains de Castiel qui se mit à le tourner dans tous les sens, attentif. Il fit mine de vouloir le 'défaire' en interrogeant Dean du regard, qui lui donna la permission en hochant la tête.

– De toute façon je le constitue en quelques secondes maintenant, c'est même plus drôle.

– Et tu as mis combien de temps pour savoir le faire ?

L'aîné Winchester se gratta l'arrière de la tête en fronçant les sourcils pour finalement répondre :

– Je sais pas. Mais j'ai réussi avant Sam, qui a mis des mois – voire des années – avant de trouver l'astuce. (Un petit air de sadisme passa dans son regard.) Il était dégoûté de me voir le réussir les mains dans le dos. J'arrêtais pas de le narguer avec ça.

– Je m'en doute bien, dit Castiel, s'imaginant la scène sans difficulté.

– Tu veux l'essayer ? proposa-t-il. Ça pourrait t'occuper puisque tu fais pas mal de trajet.

Castiel le reposa sur la table et secoua la tête.

– Non merci. Je préfère travailler.

Dean eut l'air extrêmement déçu.

– Ah... ok, tant pis.

Castiel eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de plus grave que ce que ça aurait dû être. Il s'apprêta à ajouter un mot mais Sam l'interrompit en débarquant dans leur chambre à l'improvite, l'air pressé.

– Sammy, on t'a jamais appris à toquer ?

Sam fronça les sourcils en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un mouvement rapide.

– Dean, la porte était ouverte.

– Et ?

– Et si tu voulais pas être dérangé, tu l'aurais fermée.

Son frère croisa les bras, se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant deux secondes – il faisait toujours ce petit truc bizarre au niveau de la bouffe quand il se rendait compte de quelque chose – et abdiqua :

– Ouais, c'est vrai, ça se tient.

Castiel haussa les épaules en jetant un regard en coin qui leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bon, tu veux quoi ?

– C'est la fin du monde.

– On l'a déjà vécue, on peut survivre.

– Pas cette fois. Plus cette fois.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– C'est Gabriel.

Dean lui jeta un regard blasé, Castiel parut se détendre.

– Merci, je m'y attendais. C'est _toujours_ Gabriel.

– Non, attends, c'est du sérieux.

– Mais quoi à la fin ! Accouche ! Crache le morceau !

– Dean, Sam n'est pas apte à procréer comme ç-

– Manière de parler, Cas. Faut vraiment que je te fasse un répertoire.

– Et toi, Dean, est-ce que tu sais ce que « vulnerant omnes, ultima necat »* veut dire ?

– … Non. Tu sais très bien que j'y connais rien en Latin.

– Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un répertoire, conclut-il avec un grand sourire. C'est bon pour ta culture générale.

De son côté, Sam s'impatienta et les coupa sans attendre plus longtemps.

– Ok, Gabriel a commencé une nouvelle comédie musicale !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Un grand silence s'imposa. Puis Castiel déclara d'une voix grave :

– C'est la fin du monde.

– Il est où ?

– En bas, murmura Sam. Il prépare un gâteau au yaourt. En _fredonnant_.

– C'est le premier pas vers le destin.

– C'est le premier pas vers l'anarchie oui !

– Faut pas exagérer, il nous a pas tellement embêtés avec _Mamma Mia_...

– Oui, évidemment, c'est pas toi qui te retrouve avec pour sonnerie de téléphone installée à ton insu « _Money Money Money »_ et chanté à fond chanté par ton petit-ami, c'est pas toi qui entend quelqu'un toquer à ta porte en plein travail un soudain : « _Yes I've been broken hearted ! »_ en jouant sa drama-Queen dans le couloir sans aucune honte, c'est pas toi qui l'a à côté en cours, et quand tu tournes la tête, quoi, _deux secondes_ , tu te retrouves avec un cahier gribouillé de « _Yes I do I do I do I do I do I do »_ , « _I can still recall our last summer »_ et« _WATERLOO »_ surtout. Que du « _WATERLOO »_ partout. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que Gabriel _adore_ l'Histoire. Avec un grand « H ».

– Calme-toi Sammy ça va aller, dit Dean en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– … Sam qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ?

Un grand « _DO NOT FORGET MY NAME ! DO NOT FORGET ME ! TWO FOUR SIX O OOOONE »_ retentit de la cuisine. C'était effrayant. Vraiment.

– … _Les Misérables_.

– C'est nous les misérables, là.

– La misère..., chuchota Dean en regardant le plafond comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ça se fissure et que tout s'effondre d'un coup sans prévenir.

– ...-able, compléta son cadet.

– Quoi ?

– Misérable, pas misère.

– J'avais compris merci !

– Je sais ! les interrompit subitement Castiel. Pour que Gabriel se calme un peu dessus, on a qu'à l'occuper. En plus, c'est bientôt Noël. On pourrait faire les courses, préparer les fêtes et tout le reste. Et je sais que Balthazar avait dit qu'on devrait se voir un soir, on pourrait en profiter pour retrouver Jo et Kevin, ça fait quelques temps qu'on ne les a pas vus.

Les Winchesters observèrent Castiel, bouche bée. Ce manque de réaction commença à inquiéter le cousin de Gabriel.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

– Non, articula Sam en posant une main sur son épaule, l'air soulagé. C'est super. Je vais descendre lui en parler – s'il ne me traite pas encore de voleur de pain.

Pendant que Sam dévalait les escaliers, Dean retint Castiel et lui dit :

– Tu es un génie.

Puis l'embrassa. Castiel répondit en l'étreignant.

Il devrait tenter d'être génial plus souvent, si ça pouvait lui permettre de sentir plus souvent son odeur...

* * *

Ils avaient opté pour une journée « shopping » à remplir avec nécessité prochainement, pour le week-end d'après à priori, puisque les vacances de Noël qui menaçaient déjà d'arriver alors qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs cadeau, et de finir la journée avec une soirée en bar avec leurs amis du lycée – comme un souvenir du ''bon vieux temps'', plus ou moins.

Gabriel n'avait rien compris. Il n'avait rien demandé, n'avait rien fait. Enfin pas à sa connaissance. Il avait juste regardé _Les Misérables_ dans son coin, parce que Sam avait refusé de le regarder avec lui « car il avait trop de devoirs » à faire soit-disant, et Dean et son cousin devaient encore se faire des mamours dans leur chambre il n'avait pas envie de les déranger dans ce genre de situation, très peu pour lui.

Et puis tout d'un coup, alors qu'un bon dimanche de « je-ne-fous-absolument-rien-de-ma-vie-et-c'est-le-bonheur-intégral » s'était annoncé à l'horizon, tout avait été détruit en un souffle par – _Dean._ Parce que maintenant, ils allaient voir du monde. Parce que maintenant, il fallait _socialiser_. Or, il ne s'était pas réveillé d'humeur sociable ce matin – c'est ce qu'il utilisa en argument pour repousser la soirée, mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment. Alors il avait décidé qu'il se vengerait. Et il était persuadé que Sam avait aussi quelque chose à avoir là-dedans. En réalité, il n'était pas si mécontent de la situation il avait une raison pour excuser tous ces prochains coups à l'avenir.

Ils avaient passé la journée à se retrouver et à s'éviter, pour ne pas acheter le cadeau de quelqu'un avec la personne à côté – et le tout était de préserver la surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Pour être honnête, il y avait bien des cadeaux qui étaient sérieux mais il y en avait également pas mal qui ne voulaient pas dire grand chose. Les témoins de ceux-ci levaient alors les yeux au ciel, plus de désespoir qu'autre chose.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam Winchester était content. Le plan avait été un franc succès : en occupant Gabriel tout l'après-midi, il ne l'avait presque pas entendu parler de sa nouvelle comédie musicale. Il avait certes fredonné de temps à autres au milieu des rayons « _Who am I ?_ » mais rien de grave. Ça aurait pu être pire. Oh, combien pire. Tellement pire. Et la sortie avec les autres était la cerise sur le gâteau. Le tout était parfait pour le garder occupé.

Ils avaient par ailleurs profité de l'occasion pour inviter Jo et Kevin qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis quelques semaines, Jo étant occupée par son BTS et Kevin étudiait actuellement dans la même ville que Castiel, en prépa. Il avait été difficile de le convaincre de venir – le jeune homme avait refusé la proposition car il prétendait avoir « deux semaines de retard » ce qui signifiait dans son langage, n'avoir que deux semaines d'avance sur les autres, et non pas un mois comme il en avait l'habitude. Ils avaient même dû faire intervenir Channing pour le convaincre de venir – et lorsque ceci fût fait, ils s'étaient arrangés pour que sa petite-amie l'accompagne histoire qu'il ne fasse pas demi-tour au dernier moment.

C'est au _Lloyd's Bar_ qu'ils se retrouvèrent Dean leur en avait souvent parlé mais ne les avais encore jamais emmené là-bas jusqu'à présent. L'endroit n'était pas difficile à trouver puisqu'il se trouvait à un croisement de routes aux portes de la ville. A leur arrivée, beaucoup les attendaient déjà, et avaient commandé une boisson – une bière – pour patienter. Sam fût étonné de constater que Tic et Tac – a.k.a Ed et Harry, les célèbres GhostFacers des réseaux sociaux – étaient là aussi.

Balthazar fut le dernier à les rejoindre au bar et il entendit Gabriel commencer à débattre sur la musique avec Charlie – et plus précisément _le_ sujet qui fâchait avec Balthazar. A peine avait-il salué tout le monde – de loin – que Gabriel l'aborda. En fond, Adèle chantait « _Hello, it's me_ ».

– Aller, Balthazar, je suis persuadé qu'en fait, tu le nies, tu agis comme si tu la supportais pas, mais y'a trois ans, à Halloween, tu t'es quand même bien déguisé en Céline Dion et il te fallait les affaires pour ça. Tu as bien dû les acheter ! Tu es un fan frustré.

– Absolument pas ! Et non. Je les ai volées.

– Je suis sérieux.

– Moi aussi.

Gabriel contempla l'homme, cherchant à savoir s'il disait la vérité – s'il pensait ce qu'il venait de déclarer – ou bien s'il se fichait bien de lui, ce qui avait déjà plus de chances d'être le cas. Mais rien ne paraissait trahir le moindre amusement – il était

– … Balthazar non.

Il lui sourit à pleine dent.

Sam se déconnecta de cette conversation qui virait au n'importe quoi avant d'être tenté de s'y impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre sans le vouloir. Au bar, il commanda une bière – la même que son frère – et l'homme lui demanda sa carte d'identité. Il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Et surtout, il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

– Tu peux lui en servir une Benny, lança Dean de l'autre côté. Il est clean. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui consomme peu, ici, c'est Sammy, affirma-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil complice à son petit-frère.

Ça, ça voulait dire qu'il allait être bon pour conduire sur la route du retour. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois, et qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Et puis, ce genre d'endroit n'avait pas tellement l'air de tant se soucier de l'âge des consommateurs si l'on regardait bien la tête des clients.

– Oh, alors c'est toi Sammy, constata le barman – ledit Benny. Dean m'a souvent parlé de toi. 'Paraît que ça te réussi pas, l'alcool.

Sam grimaça et ne répondit pas. Dean ricana en fond, se remémorant ces seules petites fois où son petit frère avait plus ou moins légèrement dérapé – et le « plus jamais » qu'il avait lancé avec détermination.

Ils étaient un peu trop nombreux pour tous aller s'installer à une table, alors ils se séparèrent en plusieurs petits groupes et allaient des uns aux autres, d'un côté du bar à son opposé, d'une table à celle d'à côté. Au bar, Castiel ne touchait pas à son verre, comme d'habitude – Balthazar en profita pour prendre sa part après avoir demandé s'il en voulait.

– Et alors, l'angelot, tu bois rien ? demanda Benny en essuyant un verre.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. D'où est-ce qu'il l'appelait « l'angelot » ? Benny esquissa un sourire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

– Dean me parle tout le temps de toi. Il a pas eu besoin de te présenter pour que je sache que c'est toi, vu la manière dont il jette toujours un regard dans ta direction.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean qui se tourna vers lui au même moment, chacun plantant son regard l'un dans l'autre. Un sourire illumina le visage de Dean et rompit l'échange en retournant à sa chope de bière après avoir trinqué avec Jo et Charlie.

– Il vient souvent ici ? questionna Castiel.

– Assez, ouais, répondit le barman. Quand j'ai peu de clients on se fait un baby-foot de temps en temps – c'est un chouette type. Et il est quasi-imbattable au poker. Tu joues au poker ?

Castiel fit signe que non de la tête.

– Je n'ai jamais essayé.

– Sérieux ? Tu devrais demander à Dean de t'apprendre, il a la main.

Il ne répondit pas. Pas qu'il voulait paraître impoli – ce barman était assez sociable – mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Et l'attitude de Kevin, à ses côtés, qui paraissait complètement abattu n'encourageait pas ses aptitudes à sociabiliser. Il observait son verre de jus d'orange comme si c'était le dernier le dernier qu'il goûterait de toute son existence. Comme si d'un moment à l'autre, il allait être conduit à échafaud de son exécution.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Kevin ?

– J'ai pas fini d'écrire ma thèse sur la philosophie d'Hegel, chuchota le jeune homme.

Castiel eut un élan de compassion. Il posa la main sur son épaule témoignant de sa compréhension – lui non plus n'avait pas terminé son boulot, mais avait suivi les autres pour leur faire plaisir.

– Tu sais ce sont bientôt les vacances, Kevin. Tu pourras te rattraper à ce moment-là.

– C'est ce que Channing m'a dit aussi.

Il soupira.

Il allait dire quelque chose – lui proposer de l'aider, il avait quelques connaissances sur le sujet après tout, il avait été passionné par la philosophie tout un temps et ne rechignait jamais à en parler – lorsque la voix de Gabriel, un peu plus forte que les autres, s'éleva :

– Et moi je te dis qu'il est inadmissible d'enfermer les gens en prison pour vingt ans seulement pour un pauvre bout de pain !

Sam, l'air agacé, répondit presque tout aussi fort :

– Gabe, c'était il y a des siècles ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin !

– Ouais c'est ça, je vais rédiger un essai bouffi des Déclarations des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen avec tout ce qui n'a pas été respecté à cette époque !

– C'était au début du dix-neuvième siècle !

– En 1796 très exactement.

– Et il n'a pas été condamné à vingt ans de prison pour voler du pain, mais pour avoir aussi tenté de s'échapper !

– Alors, déjà, il a été condamné à cinq ans de prison, il a tenté de s'évader deux fois, la première c'est en 1800, la deuxième c'est deux ans plus tard. Puis il a retenté à deux reprises en 1806 et en 1809.

– Dis donc, il se décourage pas le type..., commenta Tess. S'il avait juste expié ses cinq ans de prison, il n'aurait pas écopé de vingt ans.

– Dix-neuf ans de prison, pas vingt. Et puis c'est pas ça le problème... Est-ce que tu as déjà lu _Claude Gueux_?

Chuck, qui passait par là à ce moment-là, jeta au hasard :

– C'est toi le gueux !

Avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ils l'ignorèrent en haussant les épaules. Dorothy prit soudainement la parole sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent – depuis quand était-elle là et les écoutait ? Elle s'adressa directement à Gabriel en changeant radicalement le sujet.

– Gabriel, c'est pas toi qui a dessiné Napoléon en tenue des années 70 chantant « Waterloo » sur une table de la fac ?

Sam se tourna vers son petit-ami, l'air de demander « c'est vrai ? » sans vraiment le faire. Car il savait qu'il y avait quatre-vingt dix pour cent de chances pour que ça soit vrai, voire plus.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit Gabriel avec nonchalance.

– Non, bien sûr tu vois pas de quoi elle parle, répéta Sam.

– J'avais un exam et je suis tombée sur ça, dit-elle en montrant une photo sur son téléphone portable. C'était sur ma table. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai bien ri, ça m'a fait du bien je dois t'avouer, je me suis débarrassée de toute ma dose de stress en quelques secondes.

Gabriel lui sourit avec gêne sous le regard meurtrier de Sam.

– Toi qui fait du droit, tu sais qu'on appelle ça dégradation de biens public. C'est sanctionné.

– Je sais, je sais Samsquatch, c'est _mal_. Pardon de ne pas être aussi passionné que toi. Mais c'est de la _bonne_ dégradation j'insulte personne et en plus je fais rire les gens, tenta d'argumenter Gabriel.

Sam le fixait toujours.

– Non ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Son petit-ami pouvait vraiment être effrayant parfois, et sa taille de Yéti géant des neiges n'arrangeait pas cette impression.

– Bon ok, je le referai pas.

– Je veux juste pas que tu te fasses chopper et virer de la fac, Gabe.

– Désolé ! Mais c'était avec la sorcière rousse. Tu sais comme elle est insupportable.

– Rowena ?

– Ouais.

– Tu sais que c'est la mère de Crowley ?

– Quoi, ton prof cinglé du lycée ? Celui qui insultait tout le monde à tout bout de champ ? Celui qui t'a surnommé « Moose » devant toute la classe ? Celui chez qui on a sonné le soir d'Halloween ? _Lui_ ?

– … Oui.

Gabriel ou le don de ramener tous les bons souvenirs sur un plateau. Il se frappa le front comme s'il venait de recevoir une illumination qui expliquait tout.

– C'est pour ça qu'elle est insupportable ! Quoiqu'elle est déjà un peu plus élégante que son fils – que Crowley. Mais son ton hautain est ingérable, je songe sincèrement à emporter des boules quiès.

Dorothy haussa un sourcil.

– Tu sais, ça serait plus simple si tu séchais. C'est qu'un cours magistral.

– Vrai.

– Hey, Dorothy, ne lui donne pas des idées ! plaisanta à moitié Sam.

Au moment même où il prononça ces paroles, il sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière lui et tâter son dos. Il frissonna de surprise et se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille blonde qui le regardait avec émerveillement. De son côté, Gabriel pouffait de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler.

– Sam ! dit-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés. Elle lui était familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son identité.

– C'est moi ! Becky ! On était ensemble au lycée !

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se rappela d'elle. Enfin, l'image plutôt floue qu'il avait d'elle. C'était elle qui se faisait le plus traumatiser par Crowley qui l'envoyait tout le temps au tableau pour la ridiculiser. Pas une vision très positive. Ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup parlé, mais on lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui.

– Ah, heu, oui... Becky, ouais. Ça va ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

Elle lui toucha le bras – plus exactement, sembla tâter ses muscles – et son sourire s'élargit.

– J'étais chez une amie, je rentrais et je me suis arrêtée ici en chemin pour boire un pot. Je ne savais pas que tu venais là !

Ses propos sous-entendaient que si elle l'avait su plus tôt, elle serait venue plus souvent. Sam eut l'impression de se sentir envahi dans sa vie privée – ou plutôt dans son intimité. Elle ne lâchait toujours pas son bras. Que faisait Gabriel ? Il jeta un regard dans sa direction et le vit se tordre de rire avec Balthazar – apparemment de retour – qui était complètement pompette.

– Heu, est-ce que tu peux retirer ta main ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, puisqu'il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle aurait répondu « non » ou du moins n'en aurait rien fait, et se dégagea lui-même. Il trouva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé un prétexte pour s'éloigner et fuit en direction de son grand frère qui avait l'air de tenir une discussion très sérieuse avec Benny, Garth – qui apparemment n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne tenait pas même un verre de bière – Andy et Samandriel.

– Mais si vous faites rentrer l'éléphant dans le frigo – ce qui déjà paraissait improbable – pourquoi pas une girafe ? Ça fait un peu raciste, comme blague, grommelait Andy.

– Non non, tu comprends pas, le truc drôle là-dedans, c'est pas qu'on puisse faire rentrer ces géants, commença à expliquer Samandriel.

– A propos de géant y'en a un en approche, plaisanta Dean en saluant Sam de la main. Et il a l'air ronchon. Qu'est-ce qui va pas Sammy ?

– Rien, marmonna Sam en prenant une chaise.

Inutile de raconter sa gêne passagère avec Becky – qui avait l'air tout à fait sobre – maintenant, tout en sachant que Gabriel s'en chargerait parfaitement bien plus tard. Il n'avait pas besoin de générer un deuxième fou rire ici.

– Alors Sam, tu la vois où toi la blague là-dedans ?

– De quoi ? Avec les animaux ?

– Comment peut-on mettre un éléphant dans le frigo en trois mouvement ? questionna Benny.

– Cette blague est vieille comme le monde, tout le monde la connait.

– Tu ouvres le frigo, tu mets l'éléphant, tu fermes le frigo.

– Bravo, mais ensuite, comment tu mets _une girafe_ au frigo en _quatre_ mouvements ?

– Il faut lui tordre le cou, proposa Garth.

– Woah, trop de violence Garth, se moqua Dean.

– Non mais tordre le cou dans le sens de « plier » 'fin pour qu'elle passe mieux... je sais pas moi, conclut-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Samandriel l'arrêta en secouant la tête négativement, sous-entendant que boire encore un coup n'était pas une bonne idée. Déçu, Garth reposa son verre et Benny le retira dans le même instant pour aller le laver.

– Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi la girafe doit être mise dans le frigo en quatre mouvements et pas en trois.

Dean roula des yeux.

– Sam explique.

– C'est pas celui qui a commencé cette blague qui devrait l'expliquer justement ?

– On sait plus qui l'a commencée.

Il fallait vraiment qu'on lui impose ça ?

– Il faut ouvrir le frigo, retirer l'éléphant, mettre la girafe, refermer le frigo ?

– Quoi ?! sauta Andy sur sa chaise. On a jamais parlé du même frigo ! Et ça me paraissait évident que l'éléphant n'était pas dedans !

– On a jamais dit que c'était pas le même, et que l'éléphant n'était pas dedans.

– Et moi j'ai jamais dit que t'étais pas une danseuse de ballet qui collectionnait les poupées, Dean, et ça ne fait pas de toi une danseuse de ballet qui collectionne les poupées.

– Ça... ça n'a aucun rapport, s'offusqua Dean.

– Cette blague était vraiment débile, commenta Benny en se servant une bière.

Dean en reprit une aussi. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il se mit bientôt à jeter des regards dans toutes les directions au bout d'un moment, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose – ou de quelqu'un.

– Dean, dit Sam, tu fais quoi là ?

– Cas, je cherche Cas. Où est Cas ?

Sam lui répondit en regardant derrière Dean de manière insistante. Son aîné le regarda sans comprendre.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Cas. Il est là-bas. Avec Charlie.

– Encore ?

Son cadet répondit par une _bitch-face_ , il ne se rappelait plus le numéro de celle-là.

Dean se leva et marcha vers l'endroit où Cas se trouvait à l'instant même où la chanson « You're In Love » de _Betty Who_ passa. Au dernier moment, Dean fit un grand détour pour ne pas être vu de son petit-ami sous le regard médusé de ses amis – notamment Sam et Benny.

– Il fait quoi là ?

– Certainement des conneries, comme d'habitude.

Dean se glissa derrière Castiel après avoir joué des coudes entre les clients – et en se débarrassant au passage d'une ou deux filles qui voulaient l'aborder. Charlie et Kevin l'observèrent de leur côté tandis que Castiel n'avait pas encore sentit sa présence. Le refrain de la musique retentissait dans leurs oreilles.

 _You're in love every other day,_

 _'Cause you smile like you're dying to say_

 _That your heartbeat stops when I'm walking away_

 _So don't walk away, you're in love_

– Hey, Cas, lança Dean en s'accoudant au bar.

Castiel se retourna brusquement, manquant de le frapper au passage.

– Oh ! Oh, Dean, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Malgré sa surprise – il n'avait pas prévu de se faire agresser ou assommer en voulant _lui_ le surprendre – il tenta de reprendre contenance. Il lui adressa un sourire aguicheur et c'était presque s'il n'ajoutait pas le clin d'œil.

– Tu fais quoi là ?

– … Je parle avec Kevin et Charlie, pourquoi ?

– Et ça ne te dirait pas qu'on aille dehors ensemble rien que tous les deux ?

– Dean, on a été ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée, et tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

– Aller, Caaas... Je veux te demander quelque chose d'important.

S'il n'avait pas réussi à éveiller l'intérêt de Cas, il avait bien généré celui de Kevin et Charlie – ou du moins Charlie, c'était sûr.

– Tu peux le dire là, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si important que ça, rétorqua Castiel – sinon il aurait choisi un meilleur endroit, un meilleur moment.

Dean s'affala dans ses bras – si c'était possible de s'affaler dans les bras de quelqu'un.

– Cas, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que son petit-ami l'entende, mais pas ses amis.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cela avait beau faire presque trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, l'approche de Dean lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il frissonna. Dean dût sentir qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il serra sa taille contre la sienne. Charlie dût se retenir de pouffer pour ne pas briser ce moment magique, mais les expressions du visage de Cas étaient tellement spectaculairement éphémères qu'il était difficile de ne pas en être amusé – il virait de la méfiance à la curiosité puis à la confusion et se trouvait partagé entre l'idée de ne pas se laisser aller en public et l'envie de l'étreindre en retour. C'était assez comique.

Dean posa sa tête sur son épaule.

– Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Castiel se déraidit et fut à deux doigts de le repousser contre une chaise. Il s'était presque attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

– Dean, murmura Castiel en retour, nous sortons _déjà_ ensemble.

* * *

« vulnerant omnes, ultima necat » : toutes blessent, la dernière tue. Il s'agit ici des heures, de leur inscription traditionnelle sur les cadrans solaires.


	4. Do You Hear The People Sing?

Bonsoiiir ~ O-ops, c'est tard. M'enfin, ma Bêta **Momiji** relisait ce chapitre pour vérifier mes fautes. Apparemment y'en avait pas trop ~

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de manifester votre présence avec autant d'amour, je vous aime *cœur* Ceci dit, retournons sur le sujet de cette fic : je vous ai prédit une vingtaine de chapitres... Bah ce chapitre reste quand même du fluff. /PAN/ Les choses vont peut-être commencer à bouger prochainement. Êtes-vous pessimistes ou d'éternels optimistes ? A vous de voir comment prendre les événements 8D (d'ailleurs j'ai capté des paranos parmi vous, c'est drôle /SBOM/) Je remercie **Sansa** pour ses p'tits coups de pouces en idées. Le titre du chapitre est une chanson tirée des _Misérables_.

Bonne lecture et à Jeudi prochain~

* * *

 **DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING ?**

* * *

« Who am I ? » – **Musical Trash**

« Gabe, pas encore ! » – **Gigantor**

« _Who am I ? » –_ **Musical** **Trash**

Adam se pencha sur Sam et jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui le harcelait de messages depuis quinze bonnes minutes.

– Tu as appelé ton copain _Musical Trash_? Sérieusement ?

Sam lui jeta un regard blasé.

– Avant, c'était _L'Archange._ Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Gabriel qui s'est infiltré sur mon téléphone dans mon dos – _comme d'habitude._ Pas moi.

– Pourquoi t'as changé ?

– C'est ce qui lui va le mieux. Et puis il m'a bien surnommé ''Gigantor''.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

« WHO AM I ? » – **Musical** **Trash**

– Tu sais, normalement, tout couple _normal_ se donne des noms mignons. Genre, « chéri » ou « mon amour », ou un petit cœur à côté du prénom. Pas que je veuille donner des conseils ou t'aider, au contraire, mais je me sens obligé de le dire. Mais autant pour moi, j'avais oublié que vous ne l'étiez pas. Normaux.

– Je crois que Gabriel est tout sauf normal, Adam, répondit Sam sans relever.

– Même Dean et Cas paraissent plus normaux.

– Comment ça ?

– Quand ils pensent qu'on a le dos tourné, ils arrêtent pas avec « mon ange » et tout ces autres gnangnans.

Dean, qui entrait dans la pièce à se moment-là, se figea sur place, rougit furieusement et ressortit sans qu'ils ne l'aient vu.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

– Il faut savoir, tu veux qu'on se donne des noms gnangnans ou qu'on soit pas normaux ?

– Laisse tomber, vous êtes irrécupérables.

A côté, Gabriel releva la tête et fusilla Sam du regard avec force en désignant son téléphone portable.

– Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous envoyez des SMS alors que vous êtes dans la _même pièce_?!

– Tu sais, j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions depuis trois ans.

Gabriel s'agita de plus en plus.

« NE M'IGNORE PAS » – **Musical** **Trash**

« _WHO AM I ?_ » – **Musical** **Trash**

– C'est quand même agréable d'avoir un peu de silence, commenta Adam en s'étendant sur le canapé.

– Pour une fois on est d'accord, approuva Sam.

Sam et Gabriel avaient fait un pari. Un bête pari, certes, mais un pari tout de même. Et il l'avait gagné. Le but était que Gabriel ne résisterait jamais à passer une journée sans chanter. En partant de minuit jusqu'à minuit. Vingt-quatre heures. Pas plus, ni moins. L'enjeu était si Gabriel réussissait, il obligeait Sam à regarder la dernière version des Misérables avec lui, et avait le droit de s'exprimer autant qu'il le souhaitait dessus pendant trois jours. Si Sam gagnait, la seule chose qu'il avait demandé était qu'il ne _parle plus_ ni ne _chante_ durant vingt-quatre heures.

Et il l'avait gagné. Il n'en revenait pas.

Au début, Gabriel avait résisté dix-sept heures. Voyant qu'il s'accrochait bien sur les termes de leur accord, Sam devait avouer qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. _Vraiment_ s'inquiéter. Puisqu'ils étaient maintenant en vacances, même les cours n'arrêteraient pas Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas subir ça. Alors il avait agit lâchement. C'était lâche, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne le regrettait même pas.

Il s'était assis à côté de Gabriel, qui lisait tranquillement un livre en Français, et avait murmuré comme à lui même : « _Red... The blood of angry men..._ » et automatiquement, sans réfléchir, Gabriel avait sauté sur ses pieds, était monté sur son bureau, avait posé la main sur sa poitrine et avait chanté fièrement : _« Black ! The dark of ages past !_ » avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait été trahi et de maudire Sam à jamais – d'autant que c'était vraiment un coup bas de le manipuler avec _ces_ paroles-là qu'il avait toujours pris très à cœur.

« SAMUEL WINCHESTER » – **Musical** **Trash**

Alors maintenant, il se vengeait par SMS. Car on ne lui avait _jamais_ interdit d'envoyer des messages. Tout comme on ne lui avait _jamais_ interdit de mettre la musique à fond lorsqu'il en avait envie. Ce qu'il ne s'était pas privé de faire.

Et ce qui expliquait à présent leur étrange système de communication – quoique Gabriel n'aurait pas besoin d'un pari stupide pour envoyer ce genre de messages à Sam, soit dit en passant.

« My name is Jean Valjean » – **Gigantor**

« AND I'M JAVERT » – **Musical** **Trash**

« TO THE BARRICAAADES » – **Musical** **Trash**

Adam adressa un air désolé à Sam en voyant l'échange se dérouler en direct. Sam hocha la tête en signe de remerciement pour sa compassion. Et Gabriel les fusillait toujours du regard. Il devait les avoir tués de dix mille façons différentes mentalement. Et certainement en chantant.

* * *

Cette année, Bobby fêtait son anniversaire uniquement avec Jody. Ça n'avait pas ennuyé ses fils adoptifs, au contraire ils étaient heureux pour lui. Il prenait rarement un moment de repos, c'était l'occasion. Et surtout, s'il l'avait fêté avec eux, il y aurait eu Castiel et – surtout – Gabriel, or, plus de monde n'était pas l'exacte signification du calme et de la tranquillité. Il était toutefois prévu qu'il soit là pour Noël, deux jours plus tard.

Et ce jour arriva.

Ils n'avaient pas trop décoré la maison contrairement aux années passées, ils n'avaient pas eu le courage d'aller courir à la montagne faire des activités « géniales » comme se « rouler dans la neige », « faire de la luge », « se casser la figure sur deux planches de bois » autrement dit le ski, ou d'autres choses de ce type. Mais ça, c'était la définition de Adam. A vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'Adam ne méprisait pas. Ou ce qu'il aimait. C'était un peu flou. Mais ils l'aimaient bien quand même – il était leur frère, après tout. Et donc, pour une fois, ils s'étaient tous rangés à son avis – avant de déclarer qu'ils reporteraient peut-être ça en février, pour une semaine de vacance. Leur demi-frère, qui semblait fier d'être écouté, faillit s'étrangler sur le moment.

Par conséquent, les seules décorations de... « Noël » étaient les pauvres petites boules qui pendaient sur deux poignées de portes, et les maigres guirlandes qui se faufilaient entre les rambardes d'escalier. Lorsque Gabriel était arrivé avec son immense drap bleu blanc rouge des couleurs de la République Française, il avait été – plus ou moins – gentiment refoulé par Dean qui fut remercié par son frère la seconde d'après.

Il n'était pas prévu que John vienne pour Noël – ni pour le nouvel An. Les Winchesters se demandaient même encore si leur père biologique se rappelait de la signification de ce mot, « Noël », ou même de son existence. Mais ils n'y accordaient pas tant d'importance il prenait bien le temps de venir lorsqu'il le pouvait pour Thanksgiving.

Dean repensait à tout ça lorsque Sam brisa le cours de ses pensées :

– Hey, Dean, tu te rappelles de ton Noël il y a trois ans ?

Dean soupira. Évidemment il s'en souvenait ! Sam n'arrêtait pas de lui dire _exactement_ la même chose depuis deux ans. Il espérait qu'il s'arrêterait un jour, mais c'était peu probable.

– Oui, je me rappelle, dit-il.

Et comme à chaque fois, Sam prenait la chose la plus proche à sa portée de main, et le frappait à la tête avec. Pas violemment, puisque le but ne l'était pas, mais Dean s'était toujours demandé – et s'il tombait sur un couteau ? Une scie ? Une _tronçonneuse_? Enfin, il était très peu probable de trouver une tronçonneuse dans la maison. A moins que quelqu'un se mette en tête de devenir bûcheron. Dans ce cas il pourrait aussi tomber sur une hache. C'était pas vraiment mieux que la tronçonneuse. L'autre hypothèse était que Gabriel trouve une comédie musicale sur une tronçonneuse. Dans ce cas-là, ce ne serait pas aussi incongru qu'on pourrait le penser. Quand Gabriel avait une nouvelle obsession, on ne s'étonnait plus vraiment de rien. Comme de retrouver le portrait de Napoléon avec tagué dessus à la bombe « WATERLOO » dans la cage d'escalier. Tout était parfaitement normal.

– Tu étais encore coincé avec Cas, c'était tellement hilarant, continua Sam.

– Moi au moins, je me suis décoincé avant toi, grinça son aîné, comme chaque année.

– C'est vrai. Mais moi, c'était pas aussi évident que toi.

– Tu rigoles ? Charlie l'avait capté bien avant toi.

– Hm, ça c'est que tu penses.

– Tu n'étais pas mieux non plus. On voyait bien tes réactions quand Gabriel était là et quand il ne l'était pas. C'était le jour et la nuit.

Bam. Dans le mille. La mine de Sam perdit toute son assurance et la gêne prit le dessus. Dean sourit innocemment de toutes ses dents. Et il sourit d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'après le nouvel An viendrait son tour où _lui_ embêterait Sam sur sa relation de couple avec Gabriel. En fait, c'était terriblement amusant. Finalement, il comprenait pourquoi Sam continuait – jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Dean n'avait pas encore trouvé de bonne répartie bien formulée. Parfois ça faisait peur. Il avait l'impression d'être une commère.

– Alors, vous avez faits quelque chose pour vos trois ans ?

Dean haussa un sourcil. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour fêter combien de temps on était en couple ? Sam parut comprendre ce qu'il pensait, puisqu'il poussa un soupir en lâchant :

– Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as encore jamais fait.

– Pas vraiment, murmura Dean. Enfin, ça dépend de ta définition ! On est juste resté ensemble. Toute la journée. Et on a profité l'un de l'autre. Et-

– Pitié, ne va pas plus loin, je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous faîtes.

Le Winchester sourit. Il n'allait aucunement lui parler de son intimité avec Castiel, mais c'était toujours drôle de voir Sam s'agiter comme une fillette sur ce sujet.

– A mon goût, on a juste passé un moment ensemble, reprit Dean. Rien de spécial, juste nous deux. Le meilleur, finit-il en se perdant légèrement dans ses souvenirs.

– Ouais, bref, vous l'avez fêté en fait.

– Bah si t'appelles « fêter » ''faire quelque chose de spécial'', non. Mais au fait, pourquoi tu me demandes ça... ? … Ne me dis pas que c'est pour toi et Gabriel...

– Je... heu... non ?

– Sam, tu m'as habitué à de meilleurs mensonges.

– Désolé ! Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait faire quelque chose, pour une fois. Mais je sais pas quoi.

– Et c'est à _moi_ que tu demandes ça ? C'est toi le romantique. A la limite, tu pourrais te faire conseiller par Cas, il a toujours des bonnes idées. Enfin, des bonnes, je suis pas sûr, mais des idées, toujours.

Sam observa son frère, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message évident. Dean le regarda en retour en mima l'incompréhension des yeux. Quoi, il voulait quoi ?

– C'est toi mon grand frère.

Oh. Oh, oui. C'est vrai, pas faux. Et ça le rendait mieux que les autres ? Il pouvait accepter cette définition. Il prit donc la peine de se creuser la tête. Deux secondes. Cinq. Dix. Vingt. Trente.

– Je sais pas, conclut-il. Ou si, tu fais comme les films à l'eau de rose clichés. Tu vas au restaurant. Vous vous tenez la main amoureusement, vous vous jetez des regards langoureux, et le soir vous vous emballez.

– Dean, ça c'est généralement le cliché de Saint Valentin.

– Bah quoi ? Ça marche pour ça aussi. Et puis la Saint Valentin avec ton copain, c'est tous les jours non ?

– Et tu oses dire que c'est moi le romantique ?

– Dr. Sexy a une mauvaise influence sur moi, grogna Dean.

Sam dût retenir un ricanement pour une fois que Dean concédait quelque chose, il y avait du progrès. Ils remarquèrent que Castiel descendaient les escaliers au moment où celui-ci se racla la gorge pour leur faire noter sa présence.

– Vous faites des messes basses maintenant ?

Si Dean n'avait pas peur de se faire contaminer par le caractère enfantin et insupportable de Gabriel, il aurait presque eu envie de lui tirer la langue. Sam se redressa.

– Il paraît que Dean et toi avez passé une nouvelle lune de miel pour fêter votre couple ?

– Ma parole cette histoire commence à t'obséder, Sammy, tenta Dean pour changer de sujet.

– Une lune de miel ? répéta Cas.

– N'imagine pas une lune engloutie par un pot de miel, Cas, c'est une expression.

– Je sais ce que c'est Dean.

– Oh. Sinon, tu as fini ton travail ?

– Presque, dit-il d'un air fier.

– Y'a que toi pour bosser le jour de Noël, soupira son petit-ami.

– A propos de Noël, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on ouvre les cadeaux, non ?

– Mais Sam, qui te fait croire que tu as un cadeau ?

– Tu veux qu'on parle de ton incroyable discrétion à questionner Gabriel et tout mon entourage pour te renseigner, Dean ?

Son aîné ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Ok. Il n'avait pas été _hyper_ discret. Ses aptitudes d'agent secret étaient à revoir. Mais il pensait avoir été plus discret que ça quand même. Sa fierté avait été touchée.

– Mais j'apprécie le geste, sourit Sam.

– LES CADEAUUUUUUUX ! hurla subitement Gabriel en dévalant les escaliers comme l'aurait fait un enfant de trois ans, manquant de leur déclencher un infarctus de surprise.

– On est vraiment obligé de subir ça ? demanda Adam du premier étage.

– Oh, c'est bon Grincheux, rétorqua Gabriel.

– Sérieusement, le Oompa Loompa, on t'a rien demandé ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

Sam dût retenir Gabriel d'accourir à la chambre d'Adam pour lui faire regretter il ne savait comment et ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il garda l'insulte en tête. Oompa Loompa, c'était juste parfait comme insulte. Comment son petit frère avait-il pu y penser avant lui ?

– Adam, si tu descends pas, on prend tes cadeaux, annonça Castiel.

– J'ai des cadeaux ?

– Evidemment, abruti, grommela Dean.

– Et Bobby et Jody, ils sont où ?

– Ils viennent d'arriver, dit Gabriel qui venait de capter un bruit de moteur à proximité.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure – plus proche des trois quarts d'heure en réalité – qu'ils se mirent enfin autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle ils avaient déposé un cactus. Avec une boule, une guirlande déchiquetée et deux trois paillettes.

– Est-ce que c'est _vraiment_ utile ? demanda Adam toujours aussi peu convaincu.

– Est-ce que toi tu es _utile_? Non. C'est pas pour autant qu'on te jette, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Gabriel.

Sam le fusilla du regard, Bobby leva les yeux au ciel et Jody regarda ailleurs, gênée. Castiel et Dean l'ignorèrent simplement. Adam paraissait s'en ficher comme de l'an quarante.

– On ne touche pas à Marius, justifia Gabriel.

– Tu l'as appelé Marius ?

– On ne nomme pas les cactus, Gabe... soupira Sam.

– Je nomme ce que je veux comme je veux.

– Pourquoi tu as appelé le cactus Marius ?

– Parce que je veux qu'il vive.

Un silence s'installa. Ce fut Jody, qui ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer et n'était pas très sûre de vouloir même chercher à le savoir, qui le brisa :

– Bon, on commence par le plus jeune comme le veut la tradition, lança-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Adam.

– Théoriquement parlant, c'est Phoenix qui est le plus jeune.

– Qui se propose de jeter le chat sur le paquet de cadeaux dans le coin là-bas ?

– Hey ! protesta Castiel.

– Personne touche à Phoenix, Adam va chercher ton truc sans choisir, trancha Dean.

– Et comment je suis censé chercher un cadeau sans le choisir ? lança Adam avec sarcasme.

– Non, tu regardes juste pas les noms, imbécile.

Adam se retint de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur et pris le premier qui se présenta à lui. Il était pour Castiel. C'était un paquet de taille moyenne.

– C'est de qui ?

– Ouvre et devine, dit Sam.

Dean souriait stupidement dans son coin. Grillé.

C'était un casque il fonctionnait électriquement par bluetooth et n'avait pas de fil, et sur la boite, il y avait une lettre collée avec du scotch. Une jolie enveloppe sur laquelle il y avait écrit un seul « Cas ». Castiel le remercia, le sourire aux lèvres, et Dean justifia son cadeau en expliquant qu'il savait que Castiel n'écoutait jamais de musique quand il n'était pas là pour lui faire découvrir des morceaux. C'était, d'après lui, « un moyen de renforcer sa culture musicale ».

Il reçut ensuite un livre de cuisine à base de miel que lui avait trouvé Sam, et un gel pour cheveux de la part de Gabriel – un cadeau vraiment... recherché ?

– C'est parce que tu les as toujours n'importe comment, justifia son cousin.

Mais Dean était sceptique. Et il apparut qu'il avait raison. Castiel voulut l'essayer innocemment – sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre quand même – et son petit-ami piqua un crise suite à arrêt cardiaque manqué lorsqu'il découvrit sa tête, les cheveux horriblement aplatis. Le rire de Gabriel retentissait bruyamment à leurs oreilles alors qu'il emmenait Castiel à la salle de bain pour arranger ça en marmonnant :

– Tu ne fais _plus jamais_ ça.

Puis il jeta discrètement le gel dans la poubelle. Plus _jamais_. Il refusait.

Plus tard, Sam se vit offrir un carnet de recettes – ou comment apprendre à faire _différentes_ sortes de salades, car Gabriel déclara n'en plus pouvoir de toujours manger les mêmes, ce à quoi on lui répondit bien qu'il pouvait cuisiner ses propres repas tout seul, mais Sam intervint en disant préférer qu'il ne le fasse pas. Gabriel ne voyait pas pourquoi. C'était pas pire que sa cuisine – au moins, il cuisinait de bonnes sucreries. Mais ce qui avait été le plus hilarant n'était pas la mini-dispute du couple, mais la tête de Sam lorsqu'il déballa son cadeau. Gabriel s'était amusé, avec Dean, à l'emballer et à le piéger en collant une autre couverture sur le livre. C'est ainsi que Sam pendant deux secondes, fut réellement persuadé que Gabriel avait vraiment _osé_ lui offert le Kamasutra devant tout le monde.

Il reçut également une encyclopédie dont le titre était « tout savoir sur le droit » de la part de Castiel – qu'il crut bon d'acheter aussi à Gabriel, qui ne cacha pas sa grimace. Adam lui avait aussi acheté un livre. Quant à Dean...

– C'est pour que t'aies pas froid en Hiver. Je suis persuadé que les cheveux, ça suffit pas pour te couvrir.

Sam fixait la chose qu'il avait entre les mains. A ses côtés, Gabriel était presque aussi hilare que lorsqu'il l'avait vu découvrir le Kamasutra.

– Dean, murmura Sam. Tu ne viens _pas_ de m'offrir un bonnet d'élan.

Dean se leva et lui fit un câlin.

– Je suis sûr que ça t'ira très bien.

On l'obligea à le porter pour le reste de la soirée. Il ne voulut pas l'admettre, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça – seulement, l'idée de croiser un jour Crowley dans la rue par hasard lui foutait la trouille encore plus, maintenant.

Dean n'eut qu'un seul cadeau : tout le monde s'était cotisé pour lui offrir un nouvel ordinateur.

– Maintenant, t'as plus le droit de te lamenter sur la prise de note de tes cours et, non Dean, ce n'est pas pour surfer sur internet pendant les cours qu'on t'offre ça, commenta son frère cadet.

Adam ricana dans son coin.

De même pour Bobby, ils s'étaient arrangés pour lui acheter une quasi-encyclopédie sur les automobiles et une bouteille de vin de marque. Jody, elle, découvrit un énorme livre à pages blanches, pour qu'elle puisse rédiger ses recettes de cuisine. Ils savaient tous qu'elle passait son temps à courir après ses feuilles volantes et à les perdre et les recommencer encore et toujours à chaque fois. C'était un cadeau ingénieux.

Autre cadeau surprenant : Adam eut un téléphone portable. La tête qu'il fit en le découvrant dans son paquet montrait très clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas. Il l'ouvrit pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague et que c'était bien un _vrai_ téléphone qu'il y avait à l'intérieur – et quand il en fut assuré, il se mordit les lèvres en relevant la tête. Pas à dire, c'était un fils de Winchester : exprimer ses sentiments, ce n'était pas son fort non plus.

– M-merci, articula-t-il.

– C'est pour qu'on puisse enfin te joindre, plaisanta Dean.

C'est vrai, son téléphone était vieux, mais ce n'était _pas_ la raison du pourquoi la communication passait difficilement entre eux – ou peut-être bien de temps en temps, mais pas principalement. Ce fut donc tout naturel qu'il lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Dean en rit, puis s'excusa vite en découvrant une tarte emballée – il avait emballé une tarte, oui – en guise de cadeau de sa part.

– Heu, dis, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est dedans ?

– Oh, je sais pas, peut-être quatre ans. J'ai bien fait attention à ce qu'ils ajoutent des scarabées et des cafards dedans, pour la rendre plus croustillante.

Dean sourit, non sans penser qu'il vérifierait la validité de la tarte en la testant avec Phoenix – ou Gabriel, s'il ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Par ailleurs, celui-ci mit cinq bonnes minutes à « ouvrir » – le terme « déchirer comme un sauvage » – le paquet de Sam, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un gros nounours.

– Sam, c'est quoi ça ?

– Gabriel, répondit-il, tu es une sangsue.

– …

– Quand je travaille, sangsue-toi à ce nounours, pas à moi. Je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa. C'était vrai : Gabriel avait toujours l'art et la manière de venir se coller à lui quand il devait se concentrer. Mais il avait trouvé ce nounours sympa, et s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait peut-être aussi plaire à Gabriel. Et puis, il l'avait vu se blottir contre son coussin la nuit : un doudou, c'était plus pratique. Enfantin, mais cette histoire d'avoir un âge pour tout était ridicule à ses yeux.

Gabriel se renfrogna un peu mais ne râla pas. Il serra son nounours contre lui et observa Sam, un petit sourire qu'il n'arriva pas à réprimer aux lèvres, les joues légèrement rougies. Son dernier cadeau se trouva être un T-shirt que Dean avait commandé sur internet, marqué de la phrase « _I'm always a slut for musicals_ ».

– C'est vrai, confessa Gabriel comme s'il s'avouait un terrible secret à lui-même.

– J'aurai préféré qu'il porte ce T-shirt le jour de notre rencontre, soupira Sam, au moins j'aurai été prévenu à l'avance de ce qui m'attendait.

– Mais j'ai une voix tellement formidable, Sammy.

– Manquerait plus que tu chantes mal ! s'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.


	5. Epiphany

Bonjour ! J'ai l'impression de trop écrire dernièrement et de pas assez travailler - ce qui n'est pas forcément qu'une impression - je le sens mal quand ça va me rattraper /SBOM/ (d'ailleurs, je prépare un OS Destiel et en plus j'ai des partiels à venir, donc il est possible que je sois en retard la semaine prochaine mais rien n'est dit !) Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré d'une chanson de _Sweeny Todd_ (mais siii vous savez la comédie musicale avec Jack Sparrow et Bellatrix ? /PAN/)

Si vous êtes venus pour du fluff aujourd'hui, vous allez être servis. Sérieusement, il faut que je trouve un frein à humour et fluff, parce que j'arrive pas à m'arrêter c'est affreux (et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai plus de mal à écrire _Sept Jours Sous Terre_ /PAN/) Sinon, j'aimerais annoncer avec joie que j'ai reçu mes premiers T-shirt SPN voilà je suis contente 8D (d'ailleurs, l'un de deux T-shirt c'est l'image de cette fic *-* mais sans le Sabriel *sob sob*) Et pour finir, j'ai lu une fanfiction Destiel que j'ai beaucoup aimé qui s'appelle _Vice Versa_ écrite par **Maeve Fantaisie** , si jamais vous recherchez de la nouvelle lecture, allez la lire~

Ceci dit, je suis encore une fois désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, promis je fais de mon mieux pour le faire ! Sachez tout de même que je lis avec attention chacune de vos reviews, et que je les relis même encore et encore 83 Et maintenant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture~

* * *

 **EPIPHANY**

* * *

Ils avaient fêté nouvel an plus « sagement » que d'autres années. Pas, par exemple, comme il y avait trois ans. En bref : ils n'avaient pas tous terminé ivres morts sur le parquet. Ils étaient allés chez Charlie cette fois. Adam était rentré chez lui le fêter avec ses propres amis. La soirée c'était bien passée, la journée aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient profité de tous se retrouver pour sortir se promener, discuter, jouer aux cartes – qui aurait cru que Castiel était aussi doué au Tarot ? – et écouter Dean jouer de la guitare en chantant avec lui. C'était ce qu'on appelait « profiter de la vie ».

Et c'était bon.

Jusqu'à ce que la vie ne retourne sa veste et ne les ramène tous à la réalité. Et, malheureusement, les partiels en faisaient parti. Dean dût retrouver ses petits boulots en dehors des cours, Castiel s'exila dans ses études à nouveau pour la semaine, Sam se remit au travail, et Gabriel... Gabriel stressa. Sam s'en rendit compte petit à petit, n'y croyant pas lui-même. Mais il y avait tous les symptômes. Et, bien qu'il ne le cachait assez bien, il révisait depuis un bon moment. Il avait constitué des fiches de travail et les avait rangées. Sam le avait trouvées par hasard – elles dépassaient d'une pochette de son bureau. Il n'avait rien dit, mais s'était étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu'il travaillait autant.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir découvert ce petit détail qu'il remarqua que, effectivement, dernièrement Gabriel était moins dans les parages. Il restait plus longtemps à la fac, ils ne rentraient pas toujours ensemble – mais ça, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas tout le temps cours ensemble – et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait croisé son petit-ami aux alentours de la Bibliothèque Universitaire. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils en vinrent à travailler leurs partiels ensemble. C'était agréable – à la fois sérieux et relaxant. Gabriel avait ce don de l'apaiser – comme de le rendre dingue aussi, qu'on n'ait pas de méprises.

Ils eurent toutefois une petite pause la veille de leurs examens avec l'arrivée de l'épiphanie. Leur résidence prévoyait une fête dans une salle commune au rez-de-chaussée avec des galettes des rois à partager entre tous les locataires de l'immeuble : c'était l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de manger gratuitement. Ok, surtout de manger gratuitement.

Ils proposèrent à Dean et Cas de venir – malgré les protestations de Gabriel « M'enfin Sammy, plus y'a de monde, moins y'a de bouffe ! Où tu l'as posé ton cerveau dernièrement, sur ton fer à repasser en surchauffe ? » – mais ils refusèrent de toute façon, prétextant qu'ils avaient déjà des trucs prévus.

– Bon, Gabe, t'es prêt ? demanda Sam.

Ils étaient dans son studio, lui s'était assis sur sa chaise, devant son bureau, Gabriel était simplement affalé sur son lit à relire ses notes et à poser des questions de temps en temps lorsqu'il ne s'éloignait pas trop du sujet.

– Toujours quand il s'agit de nourriture, répondit-il.

Ils prirent les escaliers – Sam avait horreur des ascenseurs – et croisèrent Balthazar en chemin qui eut l'air tout aussi surpris qu'eux. Il descendait aussi.

– Balthazar ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Bah, j'habite ici, dit-il tout naturellement. Je vais en bas pour la galette des rois. Et vous ?

– On squatte que pour manger sans payer, déclara Gabriel.

– On vit là aussi, reprit Sam. Je savais pas que tu étais là ! Je suis au deuxième étage et Gabriel au quatrième, tu es où ?

– Au troisième. Génial, juste entre vous deux, soupira-t-il.

– Tu veux dire, « juste en dessous de Gabriel » n'est-ce pas ? releva Sam.

– Heu, plus ou moins.

– Tu vois Sammy ? Les ondes de tes réflexions et pensées sont néfastes, quand je te dis que moi, au quatrième, je suis gêné, je ne te mens pas !

Il roula les yeux et ne répondit pas.

La salle commune était déjà bien remplie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils avaient dû ouvrir la porte et certaines personnes – sans doute celles qui supportaient le moins d'être en foule – dégustaient une frangipane dans le couloir. Samandriel était parmi eux, à discuter avec un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il était un peu impressionnant : grande mâchoire, cheveux cours, il surpassait largement Samandriel en taille, mais il avait l'air sympathique. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il fallait toujours se fier à l'apparence des gens. Si tout le monde jugeait Sam par sa taille, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

Samandriel les aperçut et un sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres. Il salua d'abord Balthazar, puis Sam et Gabriel.

– Vous venez enfin de vous apercevoir que vous viviez dans le même immeuble ? répéta-t-il en l'apprenant.

– C'est la faute de Sam, s'excusa Gabriel.

Sam se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard.

– C'est toujours la faute de Sam, se justifia-t-il.

– J'imagine donc que vous ne vous connaissez pas, dit Samandriel en s'écartant légèrement de l'homme à ses côtés. Je vous présente Gadreel. Gadreel, tu connais déjà Balthazar, eux c'est Sam et Gabriel.

Ils se serrèrent la main, s'adressant mutuellement un « enchanté » enthousiaste. Puis Gabriel s'empressa de rappeler la véritable raison de leur présent en lançant un très discret :

– Bon, maintenant on va manger ou on attend l'arrivée des dinosaures ?

* * *

Ils avaient cuisiné une tarte. Dean et Cas avaient passé leur après-midi à ça : préparer la pâte, peler les pommes, les répartir et tout ce qui allait de soit pour préparer une tarte digne de ce nom. A cette différence près : ils avaient ajouté une fève. Une fois la cuisine terminée, ils s'étaient décidé à aller chercher du pain à la boulangerie pour la semaine prochaine vers vingt heure, le temps de la cuisson – et puis comme ça, Cas aurait du pain à ramener chez lui aussi lorsqu'il repartirait.

Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes en ville, grelottant de froid, l'un à côté de l'autre, mais n'osaient pas se prendre la main de peur que leur doigts se gèlent s'ils sortaient ne serait que d'un centimètre de leur poche. C'était un accord commun qui lui allait très bien à tous les deux. Et puis, une fois arrivés devant la boulangerie, Dean s'installa sur les marches d'une grande maison en face. Castiel le regarda faire sans comprendre, et haussa un sourcil.

– Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Bah, j'attends.

– Mais la boulangerie va bientôt fermer, fit-il remarquer.

– C'est justement ça le but. Cas, cette boulangerie, c'est la vie. Ils distribuent leur surplus de pain et autres pâtisseries aux gens tous les soirs, à la fermeture. Ils amènent des sacs remplis de leurs pains, les déposent ici spécialement pour nous.

– …

– Hey, ça fait des mois que Sam et Gabriel le font, je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas non plus. Et puis, il est bon, leur pain.

Castiel secoua la tête et lui sourit.

– Vraiment, j'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas y aller plus tôt.

Il s'installa à côté de lui. Les marches étaient froides, ce qui était un mauvais point pour leur fessier. Ce qui était un bon point par contre, c'était leur proximité et leur souffle proche l'un de l'autre. Castiel se laissa légèrement tomber contre l'épaule de Dean qui ne put retenir un grand sourire trahir son contentement. Il hésita une seconde à sortir sa main de sa poche pour prendre Castiel par la taille : puis il prit son courage à deux mains et le fit, en gagnant le droit de glisser sa main dans la poche de Castiel. Coup de chance, sa main et celle de Cas rentraient dans la poche. Il avait maintenant un Cas collé contre lui, et sa main dans la sienne, au chaud. C'était le Paradis. Le froid n'avait pas que des désavantages. Il aimait bien ça.

Deux étudiantes s'arrêtèrent bientôt aussi devant la boulangerie avec la même idée en tête, puis un homme en vélo habillé de manière très humble se gara à côté, et enfin un autre, un petit un peu gros, mal rasé et aux cheveux décoiffés, s'installa contre un mur.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone : il était vingt heure trente. Normalement ils sortaient plus tôt. Ils durent attendre encore quinze minutes avant que la vendeuse ne sorte finalement avec quatre énormes sacs. Elle demanda de l'aide pour les déposer dehors, et avant que Dean ou Castiel n'eurent le temps de se lever, les étudiantes les avaient doublés.

Ils se partagèrent assez bien les rations. Il y avait une bonne idée de partage dans l'atmosphère, si quelqu'un voulait un morceau on lui tendait gentiment le sac, et on se servait allègrement. La récolte fut bonne : Dean se retrouva avec deux baguettes dans les bras, et Cas dégota un sandwich au saumon et deux pains au raisin. Jackpot.

– Il faudrait qu'on refasse ça plus souvent, dit son petit-ami en riant.

En rentrant, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas si faim que ça, ils ne mangèrent donc que la tarte, Castiel eut la fève et, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix, Dean bomba le torse en s'attendant à ce qu'il le nomme son Roi – mais Phoenix qui passa par là faucha la couronne sournoisement alors que Castiel allait la lui donner. Dean s'appliqua pour le restant de la soirée à fusiller le chat du regard en mimant sa prochaine condamnation à mort par décapitation en passant l'index sous sa gorge.

Parfois, Castiel se demandait s'il ne devrait pas prendre le chat avec lui ou le confier à quelqu'un d'autre – mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser à Dean, puisqu'il ne voyait personne d'autre qui pourrait le prendre en charge gratuitement. Et puis, il savait que, même si son petit-ami le cachait, il s'était attaché au félin.

A la fin du repas, alors que Castiel finissait de ranger les couverts dans la machine – Dean était de corvée de vaisselle – son petit-ami s'approcha de lui en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence.

– Oui, Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je voulais... te demander, ça ne t'a pas dérangé d'être là aujourd'hui ? (A la tête que fit Castiel, il se reprit vite en ajoutant :) Je veux dire, on a les partiels prochainement. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de gérer ces deux licences, tu aurais peut-être dû...

Cas posa son index sur sa bouche.

– Non, je m'en sors très bien. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à relire, mais je suis dans les temps. Et puis de toute façon, j'avais besoin d'une pause.

– Et je suis ta pause ? rit Dean.

– Tout à fait, confirma Castiel sur un ton très sérieux.

Dean sourit, mais quelque chose dans son comportement clochait – il paraissait un peu nerveux.

– Dean, il y a autre chose ?

Il parut presque soulagé que Cas lui pose la question. Il était tellement transparent, parfois. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment-là que Castiel remarqua que Dean passait son temps à tripoter quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste.

– Heu, oui. En fait, oui.

Son petit-ami ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'avait pas piqué sa curiosité au plus haut point. D'autant plus que Dean... était Dean. Chaque fois qu'il cachait quelque chose, il avait toujours l'impression que ça allait changer le monde. Quoique, la dernière fois, c'était bien le cas : il n'arrivait pas à se déclarer, et il avait changé son monde.

Il sortit finalement la main de sa poche, le poing fermé, prit sa main et dit :

– Tu viens souvent ici, alors j'ai pensé que... c'était mieux... enfin, c'était plus pratique si... tu avais ta propre clé, tu vois.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant une clef argentée tomber dans sa paume, et de sentir le froid toucher sa peau. Il la fixa comme s'il fixait un bébé dragon que Dean avait pris en élevage et caché depuis quelques jours sans ne rien lui dire.

– C'est... c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, balbutia-t-il.

– Bon, maintenant je vais faire la vaisselle donc je vais mettre la musique à fond, annonça l'aîné Winchester en fuyant l'instant émotionnel qu'aurait pu avoir la majorité des couples.

Il alla se positionner devant l'évier en position de combat contre les saletés qui s'accrochaient toujours aux fourchettes et le plat de tarte qui ne rentrait pas dans le lave-vaisselle, puis Castiel se rapprocha subitement pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il émit un petit « Hrm » qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose, puis chacun retourna à sa tâche.

Au moment de se coucher, ce soir-là, pendant que Castiel prenait sa douche après qu'il ait lui-même pris la sienne, Dean échangea quelques textos avec Sam.

« Comment c'était ta soirée ? » – **Dean**

« Gabriel a eu la fève, pour mon plus grand malheur. Et toi ? » – **Sammy**

« J'ai donné la clé à Cas » – **Dean**

« Ah, enfin ! Depuis le temps » – **Sammy**

« Je crois qu'on a vraiment perdu Gabriel avec la galette des rois. Il est pire qu'avant » – **Sammy**

« C'est possible ça ? » – **Dean**

« Apparemment » – **Sammy**

« Planque tes cookies, il reviendra vite à la raison » – **Dean**

« Comment tu sais que je reprends des cookies ? » – **Sammy**

« Sam, sérieusement ? Tu n'as jamais arrêté. » – **Dean**

« … OK. D'ailleurs, j'en ai trouvé à 88c. au lieu de 1€06 ! » – **Sammy**

« … Planque-les. » – **Dean**

Son téléphone vibra encore pour indiquer que son cadet avait répondu, mais Dean ne regarda même pas son écran, son attention plus attirée par un Castiel qui entra dans la chambre, torse nu, à la recherche de son haut. Ses cheveux ébouriffés le rendaient encore plus mignon – encore plus _sexy_ – que d'habitude. Déjà qu'il craquait pour lui en permanence, c'était juste la touche finale. Il éteignit son téléphone portable sans même y faire attention, sans quitter son copain des yeux, en fait.

Castiel capta son regard insistant et demanda :

– Dean, tu n'aurais pas vu mon T-shirt ?

Il secoua la tête négativement. A vrai dire, il était même à deux doigts de rétorquer « Cas, c'est moi le T-shirt ». Il se leva pendant que le jeune homme s'affairait toujours à fouiller dans la pile de vêtements qui avait échoué sur le dossier d'une chaise, et le prit par la taille, enfouit son nez dans sa nuque et soupira. Il sentit qu'un frisson longea le dos de son petit-ami.

Castiel se retourna lentement et l'embrassa. Il posa un main sur sa taille, l'autre au niveau de sa nuque, et l'instant d'après, ils étaient sur son lit, sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte. Dean retira son propre T-shirt et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de retourner à son occupation première. Il embrassa Castiel à nouveau avec passion. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux il les avait encore humides.

– Dean..., soupira-t-il.

Dean ne répondit pas. La seule chose qu'il pensa à ce moment-là, c'est à quel point il se félicitait d'avoir eu l'idée de cacher son T-shirt. Parfois, les blagues enfantines pouvaient allaient plus loin que ce que l'on pensait.

* * *

Si Sam et Gabriel étaient censés venir les visiter le lendemain, Dean et Cas l'avaient oublié. Ou alors, ils venaient à l'improviste. Ça aussi c'était une option. A moins que ça ne soit le dernier SMS qu'il avait reçu de son petit frère pour le prévenir, juste avant qu'il n'éteigne son téléphone parce que... enfin bref. C'est lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et l'heure du réveil – oups, ils avaient raté l'heure du petit déjeuner depuis un bon moment – qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils _devraient_ se lever et s'habiller.

Déjà la voix de Sam résonnait au rez-de-chaussé.

– Dean ? Cas ? Vous êtes là ?

A ses côtés, on pouvait très clairement entendre le cousin de Castiel déclarer :

– Je suis le Roi et je vous ordonne de vous lever, manants ! (puis il sembla s'être tourné vers Sam puisqu'il lança d'une voix très dramatique :) Sam je crois qu'ils complotent pour monter une rébellion contre moi...

Il se mit à monter les escaliers. Sam hurla derrière pour les prévenir – on ne savait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient trouver là-haut :

– Dean, Gabriel monte !

Dans sa chambre, Dean et Cas s'étaient habillés en moins de deux avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, sans prendre le temps de chercher à savoir ce qu'ils enfilaient. Gabriel eut toutefois la décence de toquer à leur porte et d'attendre leur approbation avant d'entrer. Sam le rejoignit.

– Hey, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Gabriel en pouffant, c'est le jour des cosplays ou quoi ?

A côté, Sam les observa en fronçant les sourcils. Dean portait une chemise blanche et son pantalon habituel, et Castiel portait son pantalon habituel aussi, mais un T-shirt semblable à ceux de Dean.

– Depuis quand tu portes des chemises toi ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de son frère.

– ...

Gabriel le regarda, clairement choqué par tant d'innocence. Et il s'enfonça encore plus en ajoutant :

– Au fait, vous n'auriez pas dormi ensemble v- (puis seulement maintenant, il sembla comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.) Oh. OH. OOOH JE VOIS.

Ce jour-là, Gabriel se tordit de rire à en avoir un point de côté – la faute à la tête que faisait Dean, à l'air perdu de Castiel et à l'embarras de son idiot de petit-ami.

Plus tard, en privé, Sam s'expliqua avec Gabriel de sa réaction : il était, soit-disant, pas très réveillé non plus, et ça serait d'ailleurs, soit-disant sa faute, puisqu'ils avaient dormi ensemble – et seulement dormi ensemble, _eux_ – et que, comme Gabriel avait eu la flemme d'aller chercher Mr. Nounours dans son studio, il s'était collé à Sam toute la nuit. Gabriel balaya l'argument de la main en disant que ce n'étaient que des excuses inutiles et qu'il l'aimait quand même.

Quant à Sam, s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais dans tout ça, c'est qu'une partie de ce qu'il avait raconté n'était pas vraie : Gabriel s'était bien servi de lui comme d'un doudou, mais il avait adoré ça. Il en avait même profité pour le prendre dans ses bras dans son sommeil et se lover contre lui, lui aussi. Même si le lendemain ça n'avait absolument pas rendu un couple tout mignon se câlinant mais plutôt l'un étalé sur l'autre, toujours était-il qu'il aimait ça.

D'ailleurs pour se venger, il s'était promis que la prochaine fois, ça serait lui qui irait dormir dans le studio de Gabriel, en dévorant au passage le plus de choses possible, puisqu'il avait retrouvé tout son studio dans un bazar infernal en se réveillant.

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi, dit finalement Gabriel en ayant repris son sérieux – s'il n'a jamais été sérieux.

– Gabe, tu as tout le temps faim.

– Tout à fait, et j'assume. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé tes cookies. Tu les avais très mal caché. La prochaine fois, trouve un meilleur endroit.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as tout mangé !

– J'ai même pas touché à la boîte. Preuve de mon amour inconditionnel pour toi, Samsquatch. Par contre, il est possible que tu n'aies plus de chocolat.

Pendant que Sam s'arrachait les cheveux et promettait une revanche certaine, ils décidèrent de manger un sandwich dehors avec Castiel avant de l'amener à la gare – il devait repartir plus tôt en raison de son travail.

En chemin, Castiel se rapprocha de Dean qui remarqua son petit manège. Il lui accorda toute son attention, et Castiel le vit. Il allait entamer la conversation mais fut de suite interrompu par Sam qui signala que l'endroit où ils voulaient déjeuner était fermé. Il ne trouva pas le moment pour parler à son petit-ami par la suite, et regretta de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion de la veille.

Après avoir déjeuné – un kebab, ce qui était très bon pour la santé –, une fois arrivés à la gare, Castiel salua son cousin, Sam, et embrassa Dean. Le train dans lequel il entra ressemblait à une épave de l'extérieur, mais avait bien été rénové de l'intérieur. Les sièges étaient confortables, et il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid – ce qui était surprenant. Les Winchesters et Gabriel le saluèrent à sa fenêtre et quand son train démarra et que ses proches sur le quai semblèrent se tourner pour repartir, il sortit un Rubik's Cube de son sac et se mit à le tourner dans tous les sens avec minutie.


	6. What Time Is It?

Bonsoir bonsoir,

Une petite note d'auteur pour prévenir que je risque d'avoir des retards prochainement ; je viens de me réveiller sur mes révisions et ça me prend tout mon temps que je consacrais à écrire. Je risque également de commencer à poster le vendredi plutôt que le jeudi. Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et remercie **Lady-Molly** d'avoir relu derrière moi, et **Guest** pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire au chapitre précédent !

PS1: Je parlais d'un OS Destiel dans mon chapitre précédent, je l'ai rédigé et posté sous le nom de "I Have No Soul", c'est une histoire d'âme sœur encré dans la série si jamais ça vous intéresse !

PS2: Le titre de ce chapitre est une parole tirée de _Hamilton_ , dans la chanson "Aaron Burr, Sir". (Exactement au moment où John Laurens interrompt la discussion de Aaron Burr et Alexander Hamilton en posant la question "WHAT TIME IS IT?" à laquelle on doit répondre "SHOW TIME!").

* * *

 **WHAT TIME IS IT ?**

* * *

– S'il-te-plaît, Gabe ? S'il-te-plaîîît ?

Son petit-ami lui tourna le dos, l'air d'être complètement omnibulé par le rayon sous ses yeux. Ou du moins, fit assez bien semblant. Sam savait qu'il l'écoutait. Le prix de la viande ne pouvait pas être aussi passionnant. Et surtout, le cadet Winchester savait que Gabriel n'y faisait pas attention, car si c'était le cas, il serait déjà parti ailleurs de peur que rien que le fait de les regarder lui fasse perdre de l'argent.

– Promis, j'en ferai que pour moi. Tu mangeras ce que tu veux.

Il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

– Tu _promets_?

Sam soupira.

– Si je te demande d'en manger à chaque fois, c'est pour ta santé.

– Dean a raison, tu ne manges que de la nourriture de lapin.

– Oh, aller, c'est pas comme si je mangeais _tout le temps_ de la salade verte !

Gabriel croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

– Cite-moi _un jour_ où tu n'en as pas mangé.

– Cette semaine.

– Oh, mais ça ça ne compte pas Sam, parce que cette semaine, tu étais fauché, et que tu avais déjà tout mangé – ce qui _prouve_ que tu passes ton temps à ne te nourrir que de ça ! Tu devrais manger plus de matières grasses parfois.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'en faisais tout un fromage ! Et moi, au moins, je ne me fais pas des _marathons_ de pâtes !

– … Prends juste ton herbe.

– La manière dont tu le dis, on dirait que je prends de la drogue.

Gabriel lui adressa un grand sourire, se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

– Mais _c'est_ comme de la drogue pour toi, rétorqua-t-il.

Sam roula des yeux, et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Puis ils s'écartèrent, firent rapidement l'inventaire de leur cadis mentalement et surent ce qu'il manquait au même moment.

– COOKIIIIES ! hurlèrent-ils en s'élançant dans la direction des rayons biscuits, manquant de faire crier une grand-mère de surprise au passage.

* * *

Les partiels passés, Sam et Gabriel avaient décidé de se récompenser pour leurs heures d'études et leur travail en faisant les courses. En faisant les courses, et en achetant des choses _chères_. Comme du _saumon fumé_. Des _chocolats fondants._ Crème de la crème, un supplément de légumes pour préparer des ratatouilles et de nouvelles variétés de pâtes. Il fallait aussi maintenir leur quotidien.

Toutefois, tout le monde ne fêta pas la fin des partiels de la même manière. Charlie et Dorothy sortirent en boîte entre elles, et seulement elles, Dean s'acheta de nouvelles saveurs de bières et Castiel... continuait de travailler. Si Dean s'était de nouveau laissé glisser dans les méandres de la paresse et de la fainéantise, le taux et le temps de révisions de son petit-copain restait le même. Il ne bossait ni trop _trop_ , ni trop peu. Et ses amis étaient à la fin admiratifs et choqué par tant de motivation.

– Il pourrait me contaminer, chuchota discrètement Gabriel à l'attention de Sam, la main en revers près de sa bouche.

– Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Sam en faisant de même.

Gabriel sembla être soulagé et rejoignit Dean à la cuisine certainement à la recherche d'un sujet sur lequel débattre avec son frère, ou juste simplement pour le plaisir d'emmerder quelqu'un. Étonnamment, Castiel échappait assez souvent à ce châtiment. Peut-être parce que Gabriel avait _vraiment_ peur de se faire contaminer par son sérieux.

Sam toqua à la chambre de Dean – mais où Castiel travaillait habituellement – et entra directement. Il n'eut pas même besoin de faire un pas dans la pièce qu'il vit l'étudiant se dépêcher de cacher et ranger quelque chose le plus vite possible. Trop tard, cependant. Sam avait vu que c'était petit, et que ça rentrait dans une main.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel soupira.

– C'est... c'est à Dean.

Il sortit un cube de couleur multicolores – un Rubik's Cube. Sam se retint de pouffer de rire.

– Il te l'a donné ?

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

– Plus ou moins...

– … Il t'a forcé pas vrai ?

– Non, il a voulu. Mais... j'ai dis non, et puis j'ai été tenté. Mais je n'y arrive toujours pas.

C'était vraiment hilarant. Sa petite mine confuse et gênée aurait fait craquer Dean, bien qu'il ne l'aurait certainement jamais avoué.

– Donc tu le lui as volé. Il ne le sait pas.

– Tu ne diras rien ?

Le « S'il-te-plaît » était quasiment audible. Sam n'eut pas même le temps de répondre que Dean hurla le nom de Sam, puis de Castiel. Tous deux se regardèrent une seconde avant de descendre en trombe, dévalant les escaliers à toute blinde. L'intonation de l'aîné Winchester n'avait en aucun cas donné bon signe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dean ? interrogea Castiel.

Sam vit les yeux inquiets de son frère se planter dans ceux de son petit-ami, puis dans les siens. Derrière, Gabriel envoyait des messages fébrilement.

– C'est Jo ! Elle a perdu connaissance !

* * *

Leur premier réflexe fut de demander le « Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? » de la situation, et à quel hôpital elle avait été emmenée. Dean commença à expliquer la situation de son mieux, et sachant qu'il venait de déclencher une sorte de bombe minutée d'angoisse et de stress, il le fit le plus rapidement possible. Ils avaient embarqué dans l'Impala, comme Dean conduisait, il laissa souvent à Gabriel prendre le relais pour donner les détails, étant donné qu'il avait été là et donc assisté à toute la scène.

Jo avait été trouvée allongée par terre au bout de sa rue. On ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Un passant – un voisin sûrement – l'avait vue et s'était mis à paniquer. Il avait apparemment tenter de lui faire reprendre connaissance, mais elle n'avait pas réagi. Il avait donc pris l'initiative de fouiller ses papiers et l'avait ramenée devant chez elle. ''Par chance'', Ellen Harvelle venait de rentrer car elle avait oublié quelque chose en partant.

Ils l'avaient tout de suite emmenée.

Elle y était depuis le début de matinée, et Ellen n'avait pas voulu prévenir les Winchesters avant que Jo ne se réveille – et de n'avoir encore une idée de ce qu'il se passait. La suite devait attendre d'être expliquée en direct.

L'Impala se gara devant l'hôpital plus ou moins à un endroit autorisé, et tous surgirent hors de la voiture dans un quasi-même mouvement. Ils furent vite surpris de constater que leur ancien professeur principal de lycée les _attendait_ à l'entrée.

– Ash ?

– Je vous attendais, Ellen ne voulait pas quitter sa fille. Elles sont au troisième étage. Venez avec moi, dit-il en prenant déjà le chemin indiqué oralement.

– Mais qu'est-ce que v-

– Premièrement, tu me tutoies, deuxièmement, Ellen et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps. Jo ne vous a jamais dit ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, et pressa le pas. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu de qui connaissait qui depuis quand. Si Ash était là, tant mieux : il était sympa et ils avaient déjà pris plusieurs pots ensemble au lycée.

Ils débarquèrent dans la chambre où Ellen et Jo avaient été installées, et c'est presque si elles ne sursautèrent pas ensemble lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils se saluèrent tous rapidement – s'ils prirent même la peine de se saluer – et Dean saisit la main de Jo en lui demandant, inquiet :

– Hey, Jo, tu vas bien ?

Elle sourit, et hocha de la tête.

– Je vais bien, chuchota-t-elle. Fais pas cette tête. J'suis pas morte !

– Qu'ont dit les médecins ? s'enquit Sam.

Ellen jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fille qui discutait avec Dean, qui lui-même écoutait d'une oreille plus ou moins distraite ce qu'ils disaient afin de ne pas rater d'importantes informations.

– Rien de grave, soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Elle a juste – elle manque de sommeil. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, avec son BTS, je sais qu'elle travaille beaucoup, mais à ce point... ? Il y aurait aussi une intense dose de stress. Ça aussi, je ne vois pas. Elle a l'air de bien gérer les études...

Son regard se perdit sur sa fille. Sam posa une main sur son épaule, plus soulagé qu'autre chose. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il s'attendait à apprendre le pire. Il n'était pas pessimiste de base, mais il savait parfaitement bien ce que le mot « hôpital » et quelques autres comme « évanouissement » dans la même phrase pouvaient donner.

– Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas mettre à récupérer ? questionna Castiel.

– Je suis toujours en observation pour le moment, répondit-elle. Mais ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Et puis de toute façon je- (elle s'interrompit, inspira et reprit) de toute façon, je n'ai rien. Vraiment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira.

De son côté, le visage de Dean paraissait détendu, souriant, soulagé aussi. Mais intérieurement, ce n'en était pas de même. Il avait senti, alors qu'Ellen racontait les événements et les causes de cet accident, que la main de Jo s'était refermée autour de la sienne, et l'avait serrée. Elle l'avait serrée, bien plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

Il y avait une chose que Jo omettait de dire à sa mère.

Les jours suivant avaient paru assez fades. Ils allèrent visiter Jo les quelques jours où elle avait été retenue à l'hôpital, et Dean passa chez elle une fois « rétablie ». A sa première visite, elle avait été absente. Il n'avait rien dit à Ellen, mais il savait parfaitement la raison d'une telle absence, et cette idée se confirma plus tard dans la journée, quand il revint pour la deuxième fois. De toute façon, Jo n'était pas le genre de fille à profiter de son statut de victime, bien au contraire – et cette similarité de caractère était peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle Dean et elle s'entendaient si bien.

– Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête en laissant échapper un simple « Hm hm ». Elle s'affairait à faire le tri dans des papiers et à mettre de l'ordre dans le salon.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jo ?

Le jeune fille releva la tête, l'air légèrement surprise. Légèrement.

– J'imagine que tu n'as rien dit à ma mère.

– Évidemment que non, rétorqua le Winchester.

Elle soupira.

– Tu la connais. Elle fait tout pour que tout aille pour le mieux, je veux dire, _financièrement._ Mais on patauge. On patauge dans la boue. Je suis majeure, j'ai du temps libre, je peux pas la laisser se débrouiller comme ça. Donc j'ai pris des petits boulots à côté. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé car elle me l'aurait strictement interdit – et je n'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller avec elle, sachant qu'elle ne veut que le meilleur _pour moi_ quand je veux le meilleur pour nous deux.

Dean prit place sur une chaise et hochait de la tête à ses rapides pauses vocales, compréhensif. A vrai dire, lui aussi travaillait en dehors de la fac, mais pas autant que Jo. Il n'était pas connu pour aimer les enfants, mais en passant par plusieurs connaissances de connaissances de connaissances, une famille avait eu vent de ses capacités de guitaristes, et il était payé pour ses cours particuliers qu'il donnait à leur fille. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça payait bien – et il partageait sa paie avec Sam, qu'il savait en besoin aussi.

La grande différence, entre les Harvelles et les Winchesters, c'était que le job d'Ellen rapportait sans doute bien moins que celui de John.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, comme travail ?

– Je livre, je baby-sit, je sers dans des cafés, j'aide à un garage. Ça dépend. Parfois, on me vire parce que je ne suis pas assez présente, à cause des études.

– Je crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée de bosser à autant d'endroits. Tu devrais te concentrer sur un seul-

– Ce qui ne donne qu'une seule paie. Non, merci.

– Jo, ce qu'il s'est passé était sérieux. Tu dors combien d'heures, la nuit ?

Elle se renfrogna.

– Je sais pas. Je compte plus. Je m'affale juste sur mon lit, et mon réveil se charge de la suite.

– Ta mère n'a jamais rien remarqué ?

– Jusqu'à présent, non.

– Elle doit se douter qu'un truc cloche, tu devrais faire attention. Et puis vu tes cernes, ça m'étonne.

– Elle croit que je fais une overdose de mascaras.

– Bien sûr, comme si cette excuse allait marcher longtemps.

Il envisagea sérieusement de partager sa seule paie avec Jo. Après tout, il ne la dépensait pas trop, il se débrouillait bien, et Castiel l'aidait de temps en temps, quand il venait squatter. Il pouvait parfaitement se permettre de l'aider. Il sourit à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, et dit :

– Ok, promets moi de dormir _au moins_ six à sept heures la nuit – je sais que tu ne dors que deux heures parfois, voire même pas du tout, ne me fais pas croire autre chose quand tu t'écroules de fatigue au bout d'une rue. Promets-moi ça, et je t'aide financièrement. (Elle allait se rebeller et décliner son aide mais il la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ait la chance de s'exprimer.) Attends, je ne fais pas ça par pitié. Je le fais parce que tu es mon amie. Je sais que ça va mal, j'ai les moyens de t'aider, tu ne refuseras pas. Et si jamais tu refuses (Il eut soudainement la sensation d'être un sale gosse), je le dirai à ta mère.

Elle le fixa, les yeux ronds.

– Tu n' _oserais pas_!

– Tu veux tenter le diable ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

– Tu es impossible. Tu me le paieras.

Dean sourit de toute ses dents avant de rétorquer avec son sale humour :

– Mais c'est justement ce que je fais.

* * *

Le mois de Janvier s'acheva sur la célébration des trois ans de Sam et Gabriel et l'anniversaire de Dean. Sam emmena son petit-ami en soirée, et celle-ci sembla bien s'être déroulée puisque le jour d'après, personne ne réussit à arracher ce sourire idiot du visage du cadet Winchester, ni de Gabriel – mais ce dernier affichait cette expression en quasi-permanence, ils étaient habitués. C'était agréable de sentir que tout allait bien.

A l'anniversaire de Dean, Castiel lui offrit une montre. Une fois de plus, il fut surpris de constater que son petit-ami faisait plus attention aux détails qu'il ne le pensait. Jamais il ne lui avait dit que sa montre était morte. Et pourtant il lui en offrait une nouvelle.

Il en fit bon usage, et s'exerça à ennuyer Gabriel en renvoyant le reflet des rayons de soleil dans ses yeux – c'était bien connu, une montre servait _d'abord_ à ça, et ensuite à donner l'heure. Une montre digne de ce nom se devait de reflétait la lumière de son mieux. Bien qu'il arrêta tout de même assez vite, Gabriel ne manquant pas de menaces de mort imminente s'il continuait – et tous deux savaient parfaitement qu'ils connaissaient suffisamment bien les points faibles de l'autre pour faire de leurs journées un cauchemar.

Jo quant à elle avait meilleure mine. Dean venait toujours lui rendre visite, mais moins souvent.

Ils prirent l'excuse des résultats des partiels pour sortir boire un verre dans un pub Irlandais. Ils l'avaient tous eu, et Charlie et Dorothy se firent un plaisir de les rejoindre. Dean et Sam étaient passés avec quelques points au-dessus de la moyenne, Castiel avait assuré, et Gabriel, à la surprise de tous, avait eu encore des meilleurs résultats que ceux de Sam. Ils n'invitèrent pas Jo, persuadés qu'une soirée à boire de l'alcool aussi tôt après son malaise n'allait pas améliorer son état, bien qu'ils le regrettent.

Les conversations fusèrent dans tous les sens, des débats communs occupèrent bien la première heure avant que des petites discussions individuelles ne se mettent en place. Dean et Charlie échangeaient leur point de vue sur certaines réalisation cinématographique – il apprit que la jeune fille avait trouvé le blog sur lequel il devait poster des « synthèse » d'analyse sur certaines œuvres cinématographique, travail imposé par son professeur de fac, ce qui ne manquait pas d'alimenter la conversation. Castiel intervenait de temps à autres, mais restait plus souvent à l'écoute, silencieux. Sam, Gabriel et Dorothy évaluaient leur différence d'organisation dans les études, que se soit à la fac ou dans le travail personnel. Puis Sam entendit son nom prononcé dans l'autre conversation et lâcha un peu celle sur laquelle il était concentré.

Dorothy en profita pour avoir l'avis de Gabriel sur ses études de droit.

– Alors, Gabriel, ça te plaît le droit ? questionna-t-elle, l'air de rien.

– Boah..., marmonna l'étudiant.

– Quoi ?

Il était en bout de table Sam lui semblait absorbé par une sorte de débat avec son frère. Il lâcha un soupir.

– C'est pas terrible, mais je m'accroche je suppose.

– Tu rigoles ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu de supers notes.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Sam, l'air distrait, capta ce geste et ses dernières paroles, et écouta leur conversation l'air de rien.

– Tu veux faire quoi, plus tard ?

Ça, c'était la question qui tuait. « Quels sont tes projets pour le futur ? », « Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? », « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? », « Choisis bien précautionneusement, c'est le futur de ta vie qui se joue maintenant ». Toutes ces questions agaçaient plus d'un étudiant, et Sam lui-même s'en irritait. Le fait que se soit un étudiant qui pose cette question à un autre étudiant changeait toutefois un peu la donne. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même situation de galère, donc c'était compréhensible.

La réponse de son petit-ami l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé ce sujet – jamais très sérieusement. Après le bac, ils avaient juste choisi leur prochaine filière, point. Ça avait un peu été la panique pour celles de Dean, qui n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait ou devait faire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à eux. Et puis le temps passa.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Gabriel en toute honnêteté.

Sam s'y attendait un peu, bien qu'il espérait une autre réponse.

– Oh. Tu sais, pour tout te dire, je t'aurai plutôt vu ailleurs – je sais pas, juste pas en droit. Pourquoi t'as choisi ça, d'ailleurs ? T'aurais pas voulu faire autre chose ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules et finit son verre cul sec. Il choisit de renverser la situation en posant les mêmes questions à Dorothy, et Sam réintégra leur discussion en observant Gabriel du coin de l'œil, tandis que Dorothy, elle, observait Sam.

A la fin de la soirée, ils se séparèrent au parking après s'être tous étreints les uns après les autres en se félicitant chaleureusement, puis lancèrent un joyeux « A demain ! » avant de rejoindre leur voiture respective et de rentrer chez eux. Dean ramena Sam et Gabriel à leur résidence, puis gara l'Impala devant la maison.

– Dean...

La voix de Castiel le surprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il sursauta devant son volant.

– Oui ?

Il ne savait pas trop comment se sentir. Il avait vu que Castiel était resté en retrait toute la soirée, et non pas parce que Castiel n'aimait pas fêter quelque chose – car il savait, pour sûr, que Castiel pouvait être la meilleure compagnie qui soit en soirée – mais parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait que son petit-ami renfermait quelque chose, et n'était pas sûr par contre, de vouloir le savoir.

Il avait également constaté que Castiel avait tenté d'aborder une conversation sérieuse plusieurs fois, sans succès – il avait toujours était coupé par autre chose, ou découragé. Et ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il s'imagina même, une fois, qu'il voulait peut-être rompre – mais pourquoi ? Il ne voyait aucune raison. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement, et tout lui paraissait bien aller... Sauf ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose.

Malgré tout, il encouragea la conversation. Parce qu'il sentait que Cas en avait besoin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ferma la voiture à clef, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et son petit-ami retira son trench-coat.

– Je suis désolé de t'en parler si tard, je ne voulais pas en discuter avec toi avant d'être sûr, et surtout de te déranger pendant tes révisions de partiels.

Il mettait tellement de temps à cracher le morceau que Dean devint nerveux. Il voulait dire « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » mais ces paroles restèrent coincée dans sa gorge.

– J'ai fait une demande d'Erasmus pour l'an prochain, il y a quelques jours, et la secrétaire qui a vérifié mon dossier m'a affirmée que j'avais toutes les chances d'être pris.

Dean eut le souffle coupé. Il dévisagea Castiel quelques secondes, des secondes qui parurent interminables, et puis – et puis il éclata presque de rire.

– Quoi, c'était de _ça_ dont tu voulais me parler ? C'était ça qui t'angoissait à ce point ?

Il l'attira à lui, le serra dans ses bras, et Castiel, qui n'avait pas l'air de très bien comprendre sa réaction et ne savait plus même comment réagir lui-même, se laissa faire.

Quel abruti. Vraiment. Il avait même pensé qu'il était malade, et que c'était extrêmement grave. S'il avait su, il l'aurait encouragé à parler plus tôt au lieu d'éviter toujours cette conversation.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– T'en vouloir de quoi ?

– J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt, avant de prendre la décision tout seul...

– Cas, tu es libre. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour toi, alors je suis.

– Un an, c'est long.

– Hey, c'est pas comme si tu mourrais ou quoique se soit. Y'a des vacances. Et puis on a des téléphones portables, ça sert à quelque chose. Voyons Cas, ce n'est quand même pas toi qui va me faire croire qu'on n'arrive pas à converser en correspondance !

Castiel rit. Le cœur de Dean fondit.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? C'est vrai qu'un an c'est long, quand même, dit-il en le réalisant au même moment.

– Je ne l'avais pas envisagé avant, mais nos professeurs nous ont encouragé à le faire. Et j'ai considéré cette option juste après qu'ils nous en aient parlé, avant les vacances de Noël. Mais je n'étais pas sûr moi-même, et je ne pensais même pas sérieusement l'envisager même si mon dossier était pris. Mais il a été pris alors...

– Attends attends, tu me dis qu'en fait, tu attendais mon aval ?

– … Peut-être ?

Dean le dévisagea. Ce type le rendait dingue. Il était tellement maladroit. Tellement transparent et mystérieux à la fois. Tellement Cas.

– Je t'aime, toi.

Il l'embrassa, et Cas répondit avec la même passion.

– Au fait, tu veux aller où ?

– Justement, je voulais choisir avec toi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

 _Adorable._

– Ok. Mais on y jettera un coup d'œil demain. Là, j'ai juste envie de...

Il allait dire « dormir » mais ne mentons pas, le rapprochement de leur corps avait éveillé une toute autre envie qui prendrait, de toute évidence, le pas sur la première. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se mettre d'accord sur la suite.


	7. Singin' In The Rain

Bonsoir ~ Je sais, j'ai dit que je posterai le vendredi, mais comme je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, j'ai décidé de poster "plus tôt". Aussi, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais trop de travail mais juste parce que j'ai eu un énorme blocage en plein milieu du chapitre, malgré l'idée à écrire, je n'arrivais pas à la rédiger ._.

Niveau "news" : Quatre choses à dire ! Premièrement, le trailer de Civil War, **le** trailer est sorti. Regardez-le. Jusqu'au bout. En tant qu'immense fan de Spider-Man, imaginez mon taux d'excitation. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé une autre fanfiction Destiel, très agréable à lire, qui s'appelle The Soulmate Teller écrit par **Woodstock Paradise** si jamais ça vous intéresse ! Par ailleurs, de ce qui est fanfiction, je me suis enfin inscrite sur AO3 sous le pseudo de **Plume8now**. Si vous avez des bonnes fanfictions à me conseiller sur ce site concernant le fandom Supernatural et (par chance) One Piece, n'hésitez pas ! Et pour finir, je vois mes examens s'approcher dangereusement, encore et encore, je ne promets donc pas d'être toujours dans les temps (ceux qui me suivaient pour le premier Correspondances en ont l'habitude). Toutefois, je ne dis pas non à des reviews : quand j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, lire vos commentaires m'aide à persévérer.

Ceci dit, ce chapitre sera principalement sur Sam et Gabriel, et la chanson de ce chapitre est tirée de la comédie musicale du même nom, _Chantons sous la pluie_ en Français. Merci à **Momiji** comme d'habitude, qui confirme mes idées les plus dingues que je retranscrits ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SINGIN' IN THE RAIN**

* * *

Un papier se glissa sous sa porte. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième.

Sam ne les remarqua que lorsqu'il voulut aller à sa salle de bain : elle se situait juste à côté de l'entrée de son studio. Il se pencha et les ramassa.

C'était des lettres. Elles étaient toutes de taille différente, et il n'eut pas même besoin de les ouvrir pour savoir de qui elles venaient : il ne connaissait que trop bien ce style de calligraphie – d'autant que personne ne lui adresserait jamais une lettre au nom de « Gigantor » si ce n'était Gabriel.

Il s'installa sur son lit et les ouvrit lentement.

« _Gigantor »_ commençait la première.

« _J'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on ne s'échange pas de lettres. Après tout, Dean et Castiel ont bien eu une correspondance, eux, non ? Toi et moi, jamais. Et bien que j'aime t'harceler de textos, rien n'équivaut au plaisir de recevoir du courrier._

 _Sauf si les impôts. Ou le loyer. Ou la note EDF sur l'électricité. D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé mon chauffage allumé tout le week-end et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai aéré mon studio en ne l'éteignant pas. Rassure-moi, ça t'arrive aussi ? »_

Sam secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet._

 _Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi, sous prétexte que nous vivons dans la même résidence, nous n'aurions pas droit à entretenir une correspondance. D'autant que nous sommes séparés par un étage. Un étage, c'est beaucoup. Et s'il y avait le feu dans les escaliers ? On ne pourrait plus passer. Et si l'ascenseur bloquait ? L'ascenseur bloque toujours de toute façon. Il ne faut jamais faire attention aux ascenseurs. Une fois, j'ai été bloqué dedans avec Michael, c'était insupportable. Je crois n'être jamais resté aussi longtemps avec lui dans une pièce. Remarque, c'est déjà mieux que de l'être avec Lucifer._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, un étage, c'est tout et rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit quasiment au même endroit qu'on se voit_ tout le temps. »

Sam put très clairement voir que Gabriel avait eu un temps de réflexion avant de continuer à écrire, car le dernier mot de sa phrase finissait avec une tâche d'encre noire – signe que le stylo était resté au même endroit quelques secondes.

« _Se voir tous les jours ne veut pas dire ''_ tout le temps'' _non ? Et puis on ne se voit pas ''_ tous les jours'' _. Je crois._

 _Donc, j'espère que l'idée de mon message est passée et que tu comprends la situation. Si tu n'es pas d'accord pour cette correspondance, envoie-moi une lettre. Si tu l'es, envoie moi_ aussi _une lettre. »_

Un peu plus bas, sur la droite, en plus petit, il avait écrit : « _Je t'aime. »_ avant de signer « _Gabriel_ ».

Le sourire de Sam aurait pu s'agrandir encore si c'était possible. Il relut la lettre encore une fois en riant, puis la rangea et ouvrit les autres. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Gabriel était un expert pour ce genre de choses. Il était capable de rendre trois copies recto-verso sans finalement avoir parlé de quoique se soit. Certains auraient pris ça pour une tare, Sam, lui, était admiratif. Son petit-ami se débrouillait toujours pour lui sortir des choses qu'il ne remarquait pas ou auquel il n'avait pas pensé.

Il était déjà au courant, mais il avait un petit-ami exceptionnel. Et il l'aimait de tout son être.

Il se releva, sortit une feuille rouge tout en sachant que cet acte lui vaudrait certainement une nouvelle crise des Misérables – par ailleurs, ça l'avait étonné que la présentation de ses lettres soit... « normale ». Il allait donc s'assurer d'être digne de son petit-ami et de répondre comme il le fallait.

Une heure plus tard, Sam se retrouva deux étages plus hauts, devant le studio de Gabriel, sa réponse à la main. Il se pencha et, à peine venait-il de glisser sa lettre sous la porte, qu'il faillit se prendre celle-ci en pleine figure.

– SAMMY !

– G-Gabe !

– AHAH ! Je _savais_ que tu répondrais !

Il lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme reprit vite ses esprits et le serra contre lui. Il sentait bon.

Gabriel l'invita à rentrer malgré les résistances de Sam qui ne tenait pas vraiment à être là quand il ouvrirait la lettre – il serait capable de la lire à voix haute, et c'était toujours gênant d'entendre quelqu'un lire ce que l'on a écrit.

Il ferma la porte et prit la lettre qui avait été colorée de trois couleurs : bleu, blanc et rouge dans l'ordre. Gabriel la fixa un moment et Sam crut qu'il allait se mettre à trembler. Il se retourna finalement vers lui et pointa sa lettre sous son nez :

– C'est _quoi_ ça ?

– Ma... lettre ?

Gabriel planta ses yeux dans les siens après avoir reconsidéré l'enveloppe.

– Sam Winchester.

Au ton qu'il prit, l'intéressé sut ce qui allait suivre et sourit.

– Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

– Quoi ? Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de faire mon discours !

– Quel dommage !

– Ne te moque pas de moi. La révolution, c'est important.

– Oui, je sais. Et Enjolras était amoureux de la liberté, je sais aussi.

– Et peut-être aussi de Grantaire, d'après Chuck.

– Chuck a lu les Misérables ?

Un petit sourire malicieux s'étira sur le visage de Gabriel.

– Bien évidemment.

– Tu l'as obligé, avoue.

– Pas vraiment, il m'a dit qu'il devait le lire de toute façon. Dis, Sam, tu ne voudrais pas lire cette merveilleuse œuvre littéraire toi aussi ?

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

– Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour te concentrer sur ce genre de choses _et_ travailler _et_ avoir de bons résultats ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

– Je suis doué, c'est comme ça.

Il posa sa lettre sur le bureau et Sam la suivit du regard.

– Tu ne l'ouvres pas alors ?

– Je préfère la lire quand je serai seul. C'est intime, le courrier. L'ouvrir quand il y a du monde, ce n'est pas la même chose.

– C'est moi le monde ?

– Tu es le mien en tout cas.

Le cadet Winchester fronça les sourcils.

– Il va falloir te calmer sur les comédies romantiques, toi.

– La faute à _Grease_ et _Mamma Mia._ Le prochain sur la liste, c'est _West Side Story._

« Et après ceux-là, tous ceux à venir encore » dût-il se retenir de rajouter.

Sam resta un peu squatter chez Gabriel quelques temps, feuilletant ses cours pendant que celui-ci travaillait sur internet en grignotant lorsqu'il brisa subitement le silence et la tranquillité de l'atmosphère en l'appelant d'un air paniqué – le genre de panique qui n'avait pas lieu d'être une véritable panique.

– Sam !

Il ne bougea pas, trop concentré et fainéant pour se faire.

– Hmm.

– Sam !

– Hmm quoi ?

– SAM !

Il leva finalement les yeux de son livre, un tantinet irrité.

– Quoi ?

– SAM J'AI FAIT TOMBER DES MIES DE PAIN SUR MON CLAVIER !

– Et alors ?

– J'ARRIVE PAS A LES ENLEVER !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa lecture.

– Prends un aspirateur.

– SAM MON CLAVIER A BOUFFE MON PAIN

– ...

– SAM MON ORDINATEUR S'APPELLE JEAN VALJEAN

– …

– SAM JEAN VALJEAN A BOUFFE MON PAIN !

Sam le contempla un moment, inexpressif, les yeux ronds.

Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il trouve un remède à sa folie – parce qu'elle commençait à passer de « obsession passagère » à « obsession » tout court, et non seulement Gabriel en devenait dingue – sérieusement, qui avait _vraiment_ appelé son ordinateur Jean Valjean ? –, mais en plus il donnerait raison à Dean. Et il était hors-de-question que Dean ait raison.

* * *

Allongés sur le lit côtes à côtes, Dean et Castiel étudiaient une liste de choix de pays et de villes qui seraient les plus réalistes à prendre pour l'Erasmus de Castiel l'an prochain. Ils avaient déjà éliminé les choix les plus... extravagants comme le Japon. Niveau argent, ils ne pourraient jamais suivre. Certes Castiel bénéficiait encore de l'aide financière de sa famille, mais il y avait des limites.

Les choix restants tournaient autour de l'Europe. L'Espagne, l'Italie, la Grèce, le Royaume-Uni... Castiel avait l'habitude de voyager, quand il était petit on l'avait souvent emmené là où il y avait du travail. Ce n'était qu'au lycée qu'il avait décidé de rester au même endroit, jusqu'à présent. Mais il n'était allé principalement se promener qu'aux Amériques.

– Tu te vois en Espagne ? demanda Dean.

– Je ne connais absolument pas leur culture, répondit-il. L'Italie m'est plus familière.

– Mais justement ça pourrait te faire découvrir, releva le Winchester.

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean comprenait. Après tout, ce n'était pas un simple voyage mais une année entière d'études dont il s'agissait. Il élimina mentalement l'Espagne – dommage, c'était un pays réputé pour ses fêtes tardives et ses tapas, ça l'aurait bien tenté de découvrir tout ça en allant visiter Castiel.

– L'Italie donc ? Et la Grèce ? Le Royaume-Uni ? Non ?

Castiel sourit.

– J'aime bien l'Angleterre. Et peut-être l'Irlande ou l'Écosse.

– Si tu vas en Écosse, je refuse que tu rentres sans te voir porter un kilt au moins une fois.

– Oublie l'Écosse.

– Il te faut pas grand chose..., rit Dean. Et le Pays de Galles ? Tu lui fais de la discrimination ? Et on a pas parlé de l'Allemagne, de la Suisse, de la Belgique ou du Pays-Bas.

– Ni du Luxembourg. Et de tous les pays d'Afrique.

– Quelle est la capitale du Luxembourg ?

– Le Luxembourg ?

– Ça m'a toujours fait rire.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je pense mettre l'Angleterre en premier choix, et l'Italie en deuxième. Mais il y a plusieurs écoles qui m'intéressent au Royaume-Uni, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'on ne me prenne pas là-bas avant qu'on considère mes demandes en Italie.

– Tu sais qu'il pleut toujours là-bas ?

– Dean, tout ça se sont des clichés. Et puis je n'y vais pas pour le climat.

– Tu vas revenir en fumant la pipe comme Sherlock Holmes, un parapluie à la main et une tasse de thé à l'autre. Je refuse que tu te laisses pousser une moustache pour faire plus « British ».

– Je ne me ferai pas pousser une moustache, Dean.

– Promets-moi de ne pas manger à dix-sept heures et de te coucher à dix-huit heures.

– Dean, ce sont des stéréotypes !

– J'en suis bien conscient, mais on sait jamais. Je t'achèterai deux ou trois parapluies quand même, et un imperméable à mettre par-dessus ton trench-coat.

Castiel le repoussa de la main gauche en tentant de conserver un air sérieux, mais son rire léger le trahit.

– Idiot.

* * *

Il pleuvait assez pour se retrouver trempé de la tête aux pieds si l'on ne bougeait pas pendant trente secondes. Sam avait par chance emporté un parapluie avant de sortir. Il referma un peu plus son long et grand manteau et frissonna. Une humidité pareille, c'était traître. Par ailleurs, connaissant son frère, il était persuadé que si celui-ci était dehors, il ne tiendrait pas compte du temps et se baladerait sans protection. Quand ils était enfants, il passait toujours son parapluie à Sam, mais lui ne le prenait jamais. Apparemment, il aimait sentir la pluie, et puis, les parapluies, c'était pour les faibles.

Tout en marchant, il fredonnait une chanson dont il ne se souvenait plus du titre, mais qu'il se rappela avoir entendu Gabriel chanter, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui attira son attention au détour d'une ruelle. Un bruit, comme un chuintement – comme un gémissement.

En restant sur ses gardes – s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait appris dans sa vie, c'était qu'on n'était _jamais_ assez prudent –, il se rapprocha. Ses résolutions de prudence se brisèrent à l'instant même où il distingua une silhouette couchée par terre, de taille moyenne. C'était un chien, dans un très mauvais état.

Il rapprocha sa main de son museau lentement : l'animal ne réagit même pas. Il lui caressa la tête en murmurant des paroles de réconfort après avoir analysé son état. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il devait l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

* * *

– _Tu as fait QUOI ?!_

Dean entendit Sam soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. A côté, Castiel haussa un sourcil et Gabriel sautillait sur place en le pressant d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Dean l'ignora, trop occupé par ce que venait de lui dire son petit frère.

– _Sam, tu ne peux_ pas _faire ça !_

– _Dean, je n'allais pas laisser ce chien crever sur le bord de route comme ça ! C'est cruel !_

L'aîné allait rétorquer quelque chose dans ce sens – après tout cette situation lui rappelait _exactement_ celle qu'il avait déjà vécu des mois et des mois auparavant, lorsque Castiel avait trouvé Phoenix – mais l'air de reproche que lui adresserait Castiel pour le restant de ses jours l'en dissuada.

– _Ok, peut-être, mais on est bien d'accord que tu ne peux pas garder ce chien. On n'a nulle part où le garder. Ne t'y attache_ pas. (le ton de sa voix baissa, chuchotant assez fort pour que Sam l'entende mais assez bas pour échapper à Cas et Gabriel). _Et fuis avant que le vétérinaire ne te demande de payer pour les soins de cet animal._

– _J'ai déjà payé._

Dean bouillit presque sur place :

– _Voilà ! Tu t'es déjà attaché à ce chien ! … Un nom ! Surtout, ne lui donne_ pas _de nom._

– _Je pensais faire des affiches de chien trouvé pour que son propriétaire le retrouve, mais le vétérinaire est d'accord avec moi : on pense qu'il n'en a pas._

– _J'ai déjà Phoenix, je ne prends pas un animal de plus._

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire coupable. Gabriel profita de cette seconde de distraction pour arracher le téléphone des mains de Dean et de crier :

– _PLATYPUS ! On l'appelle Platypus !_

– Gabriel ! rugit Dean. La question ne se pose pas, Sam en reste là !

– _Il a besoin de repos,_ lança la voix de Sam, _et du coup... je l'ai gardé ?_

– _Sam, tu es génial. Où es-tu ? A ton studio ? On n'a pas droit aux animaux, mais je le cacherai dans le mien. Dans la salle de bain ! Au pire, je ne me lave plus. Non, mieux ! Je me lave chez toi._

– _Sam !_ s'énerva l'aîné Winchester en reprenant son téléphone. _Fais ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as des problèmes._

– _J'ai demandé à Bobby s'il pouvait le garder, il a accepté._

Il soupira, soulagé – ou presque. A côté, Gabriel grogna quelque chose de dépit avant de demander :

– Et il est où, là ?

– _Devant la porte,_ répondit Sam avant que Dean n'ait le temps de faire passer le message.

Castiel fut plus rapide que Gabriel – notamment parce qu'il se tenait à côté de la porte d'entrée – et ouvrit à Sam de suite. Il était trempé.

– J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais de pleuvoir, marmonna-t-il.

Il embrassa Gabriel qui ne se priva de râler – la véritable nature de ses cheveux-algues se révélait en temps de pluie, d'après lui. C'était très désagréable pour l'embrasser.

Dean regarda derrière lui, presque comme s'il s'attendait à voir – un chien. Son petit frère sourit.

– Désolé, je ne l'ai pas avec moi.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Tu fais ce que tu veux. Après tout, tu es bientôt majeur et vacciné, moi j'en veux pas.

– Je sais. J'ai compris, Dean.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Dean-o !

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel, Castiel retint un rire. Une fois au sec, Sam montra des photos de l'animal. C'était un golden retriever : une bête magnifique, malgré son piteux état. Elle devrait avoir le poil roux, mais la pluie et les saletés le cachait. On pouvait dire, par sa taille, que le chien était encore jeune.

– Il est beau, commenta Castiel, exprimant la pensée de tous à voix haute.

– C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

– Un mâle.

– Il a quel âge ?

Sam montra une autre photo sur son téléphone.

– D'après le vétérinaire, il doit avoir un an, peut-être plus.

– Ça grandit encore après un an ?

– Généralement entre douze et dix-huit mois maximum, je crois. Elle ne m'a pas dit.

Dean releva la tête.

– Elle ?

– L'assistante du vétérinaire.

– Elle est jolie ? demanda Dean en jetant un regard en coin à son petit-ami.

Il fut assez déçu de constater qu'il ne réagit pas. Quoi, il ne pouvait même plus le taquiner ou générer un peu de sa jalousie ? Ce n'était même plus drôle.

– Tu sais, dit Castiel, ça ne marche plus vraiment au bout d'un moment, Dean.

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

– Et sinon, reprit Cas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si jamais personne ne vient le réclamer ? Le laisser chez Bobby ?

– Heu... Si Bobby le permet, je pense qu'on pourrait le garder ? Il a de quoi se promener chez lui, il ne serait pas enfermé dans un appartement ou dans une cage, à attendre en vain qu'on l'adopte et qu'on le pique. Mais on n'y est pas encore n'est-ce pas ?

– En bref, tu l'as déjà adopté.

– Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je-

– Appelons-le Platypus. Sérieusement, ça lui va trop bien.

– Tu es au courant que tu es prêt à appeler un chien _ornithorynque_?

– Et alors ?

Sam soupira.

– J'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas de logique.

– Bien sûr que si, comme tout le monde. Tant que je me comprends très bien, y'a pas de soucis, non ?

– Mouais, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis pas sûr que ça soit le meilleur nom qui soit pour-

– Ah ! s'écria Dean. Tu vois ! Tu as _déjà_ songé à lui attribuer un nom ! Et tel que je te connais, un très original, j'imagine.

– Si tu veux parler de nom original, alors ça doit être de famille. Tu te souviens d'où te vient ton nom, Dean ? rétorqua sournoisement son frère.

Dean se renfrogna aussitôt. Le nom de son cadet, Sam, était un calque de Samuel Campbell, leur grand-père maternel, et le sien venait de Deanna Campbell, leur grand-mère. Peut-être l'avaient-ils échappé belle : ça aurait pu être pire – mais lorsqu'il avait découvert l'origine de son prénom, Dean avait eu l'impression que sa vie avait été un mensonge, et la pilule était mal passée, ou du moins, il l'avait bien moins pris que son frère. De toute manière, de quoi pouvait-il se plaindre ? Sam, c'était un prénom masculin, porté par un homme. Son cadet, sachant parfaitement qu'il préférait éviter le sujet et se tendait toujours un peu à ce propos, lui adressa un petit sourire innocent.

– Bon, alors, tu veux l'appeler comment ce chien ? grogna-t-il en abdiquant sans vraiment le faire.

– Bones, c'est sympa, je trouve. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien et l'appeler Bones.

– Pardon ?! intervint Gabriel. Littéralement, tu vas l'appeler _« os »_ ? Je préférerai encore rester à la rue que de porter un nom pareil, se lamenta-t-il. Et après tu oses prétendre que Platypus, c'est moins bien ?

– Et pourquoi pas Botypus ? Ou Platybones ? proposa soudainement Castiel.

Sam et Gabriel se tournèrent vers lui, et le dévisagèrent un moment avant de s'affronter du regard et de décréter :

– Il s'appellera Bones.

– Il s'appellera Platypus.


	8. Take A Break

Bonjour bonjour,

Il est vrai que je suis bien moins active qu'en Février, que j'ai toujours du retard ces dernières semaines et que ça ne s'améliorera pas en raison de partiels et de ma fainéantise absolue et/ou de la page blanche de plus en plus fréquente, je ne mentirai pas. Il y a encore beaucoup de Sam/Gabriel dans ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs un peu court ;-; Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré de la comédie musicale, "Hamilton" (oui, j'ai une légère obsession avec ces chansons depuis trois mois).

Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas beaucoup répondu à vos reviews, je fais de mon mieux ! J'ai été ravie de voir vos avis, surtout sur le nom du goldren retriever, Platybus ou Bones ? #CivilWar. Aussi, je remercie **Fougre** pour ses commentaires (ravie de te retrouver !) Pour ce qui est de mes autres fanfictions, j'ai continué à écrire un peu de _Sept Jours Sous Terre_ (Sabriel) et _The Pianist_ (Destiel), et je réfléchis sur _Facebook Storybrooke_ pour ceux qui sont dans le fandom Once Upon A Time et qui la liraient. Je remercie également **Pie** qui m'encourage toujours, merci ;-; *cœur*

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **TAKE A BREAK**

* * *

Sam Winchester ne s'attachait les cheveux que lorsqu'il travaillait seul. C'était devenu un automatisme. Ils le gênaient quand il se penchait sur ses dossiers, et la technique de la barrette s'était avérée inutile et n'avait jamais fait ses preuves. Il y avait _toujours_ des mèches rebelles.

S'il n'avait parlé de ce problème à personne, c'était parce qu'il était quasi-certain qu'on lui répondrait (Dean le premier) : « coupe-toi les cheveux ». Son père lui avait coupé les cheveux, _une fois._ Ils avaient été dans un motel miteux, pour changer, et les poux avaient trouvés le cuir chevelu de Sam à leur goût. Un peu trop. Suite à cet incident, il avait fugué – fugue qui avait duré une heure et demi avant qu'on ne le retrouver – et John n'avait plus retenté l'expérience. De toute manière, Sam y avait veillé et s'était toujours débrouillé pour ne plus rencontrer de problèmes.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait parfaitement bien que Dean – non pire, Gabriel – ne le rateraient pas s'ils le surprenaient les cheveux attachés. Ça n'était pas un secret d'état, mais s'il pouvait éviter toute une histoire, il le cachait volontiers.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, lorsque Castiel dénicha ses nœuds qu'il avait laissés traîner sur son bureau, il ne sut quoi répondre. En fait, si, mais ce fut une réaction étonnement enfantine, dont il avait presque maintenant honte :

– Castiel, tu ne dis rien et je ne dis rien pour le Rubik's Cube.

L'autre étudiant le considéra quelques secondes, puis hocha silencieusement la tête. C'est ainsi qu'un pacte confidentiel concernant de noirs secrets naquit.

* * *

– Je vais en Angleterre.

L'expression du visage de Dean passa de surprise à la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de dire à la joie. Il poussa un hurlement de victoire et se jetta sur lui.

– Putain, Cas ! C'est super ! Je suis tellement content pour toi !

Quelques années plus tôt, son petit-ami lui aurait fait un léger « pat-pat » gêné dans le dos – constat de Sam à l'époque, qui avait remarqué que Castiel n'était pas très tactile, sauf avec Dean, et encore. Aujourd'hui, il l'étreignait avec la même force.

Derrière, Gabriel et Sam observaient la scène, dans l'attente qu'on leur explique _peut-être_ ce qu'il se passait. On ne leur disait jamais rien, à eux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna que Castiel le comprit.

– J'ai fait une demande d'Erasmus à l'étranger. Avec Dean, on a choisi plusieurs pays, dont l'Angleterre. J'ai été pris.

– Ah, parce que tu en doutais ? demanda Sam en riant.

– On ne sait jamais, murmura Castiel.

– Tu vas où ? questionna Gabriel.

– Oxford.

– Et en plus il va étudier à Poudlard ! s'écria-t-il sans cacher son envie.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

– Poudlard ?

– Cassie, ose me dire que tu ne connais pas Harry Potter et je renie notre lien parenté.

– Je ne vois simplement pas le rapporte entre mes études et Poudlard.

– Des scènes de Harry Potter – soit l'école de Poudlard – ont été filmées à Londres, d'autres à Oxford etc. Attends, reprit-il, rassure-moi, tu connais ta maison ? A Poudlard ? Tout le monde a déjà fait ce test. Tu l'as pas fait, j'imagine ?

– Si, tu m'as obligé il y a déjà quelques années. Je suis à Pouffsouffle.

Gabriel sourit. Castiel soupira.

– Et tu as déjà ri de moi.

– Hey, c'est la maison préférée de J. K. Rowling ! intervint Dean.

– Dean-o ne me dis pas que tu es aussi à Pouffsouffle ?

– Non, Griffondor.

– C'est encore pire ! Heureusement que Sammy et moi, à Serpentard, on est là pour redresser la barre.

– Gabriel, on ne va pas _encore_ faire une comparaison de maisons ?!

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Il nous faut un Serdaigle pour équilibrer la balance.

Tous roulèrent des yeux.

– Bon, c'est pas tout, reprit Sam, mais on a des partiels à réviser. Je te rappelle que les examens arrivent dans moins de trois semaines, Dean, fit-il remarquer.

Sam savait parfaitement bien que Gabriel et Castiel s'en sortaient, mais il ne voyait jamais son frère travailler. Et Dean n'était pas du genre à réviser des mois auparavant pour être aussi à l'aise la veille des examens – il n'y avait que Kevin qui était assez fou pour ça, et peut-être Castiel, mais lui, au moins, ce n'était pas excessif.

Son grand-frère ne répondit pas : il avait sorti son téléphone et fit semblant d'être extrêmement concentré sur une tâche importante. Il lui envoya un SMS en cinq secondes.

 _« Je sais que Tess te passe ses fiches de révisions. Bouge-toi un peu tout seul. » –_ **Sammy**.

Quoi, il se faisait détective-agent secret aussi maintenant ?

Dean releva la tête et grimaça. Il lui adressa un grand sourire qui signifiait quelque chose comme « Mais de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi », et pour arranger le tout, Castiel lui tapota l'épaule, l'air très sérieux – trop sérieux – pour l'encourager.

Bon sang, tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui. Griffondor pour la vie en général, oui, mais quand il s'agissait des devoirs, tout son courage se débinait.

* * *

Quand on dit que le bac, c'est dur, c'est vrai. On a l'impression qu'on joue sa vie, et que si on ne le réussit pas, alors c'est foutu. C'est l'Épreuve. Avec un grand « E ». Si tu l'as, tu as gagné ta vie. Si tu l'as, avec mention, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Si tu l'as pas, tu retentes.

Les partiels, c'était un peu comme un Bac « Round 2 », à passer deux fois dans l'année, sur deux semestres. C'est pas mieux, c'est pas pire. C'est plus galère, ça c'est sûr, mais pire ? Si on aime ce qu'on fait, y'a pas de problème. Non ?

C'est ce que pensait et se répétait sans arrêt Dean, devant son bureau, son cahier grand ouvert, ses stabilos fluo prêts au combat. Sam recopiait ses cours, Castiel faisait des fiches, et Gabriel, Dieu sait comment il apprenait. Lui, sa technique – s'il en avait une – c'était le coloriage. Au départ, il cherchait que les bonnes informations, celles qui sont le plus importantes, discriminant les détails sans regret. Et puis au fur et à mesure, une étrange maladie le prenait et il commençait à tout surligner et les détails n'étaient finalement pas si inintéressants que ça et le tout finissait en un truc illisible arc-en-ciel. A la limite, on voyait presque mieux les mots pas surlignés – comme les déterminants, les conjonction de coordination et les débuts de subordination. Les vrais « détails » grammaticaux dénués de toute information, en fait.

Cette semaine de révision était une véritable torture, et cette sensation de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose que de travailler était tout bonnement insupportable. Pas qu'il aurait eu des remords – oh non, Dean était au-dessus de tout ça. Les études et lui n'avaient jamais été très bons amis, de toute manière. Non, ce qui l'embêtait plus, c'était le _regard_ de Sam. Sam le connaissait malheureusement par cœur. Et il _saurait_ s'il n'avait pas étudié.

Il s'adossa contre son siège et poussa un long soupir. Il s'étira en arrière, contempla le plafond, qui étonnement était bien plus passionnant que le devoir qui traînait sur sa table, et puis n'y tint plus. Il prit un paquet de chips et s'installa devant un western.

Il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il étudiait – après tout, il faisait bien des études cinématographiques.

* * *

– Tu as fait une overdose de chocolat.

– Certainement pas.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

– Gabe, tu as _trop_ abusé des congés de Pâques. Cette excuse pour manger du chocolat à outrance ne marche vraiment plus maintenant ! On a passé cette fête depuis deux semaines !

Gabriel se retourna dans son lit en grognant. Son petit-ami sourit et voulut le retourner vers lui, mais Gabriel résista et fut pris d'un brusque hoquet qui le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils et fit le tour du lit pour s'accroupir à son niveau. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit l'expression de celui de Gabriel.

Il était pâle.

– Putain Gabe, jura-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas – il avait plus l'air de se concentrer sur son corps et ce qu'il voulait éviter de faire. Sam comprit très vite la situation et ramena un sceau.

– Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Gabriel sourit.

– Tu me prends pour quoi ? Bien sûr que je peux me lev-, dit-il en se redressant avant de retomber sur son matelas juste après.

Il fusilla Sam du regard, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça à contre-gré :

– Non.

– Tu as mangé quoi aujourd'hui ?

– Du chocolat.

– Et hier ?

– Du chocolat. Et du miel.

– Quel genre de chocolat ?

– Noir et au lait.

– Tu as mangé _que ça_?

– Bien sûr que non. J'ai concocté un dessert de poires avec un coulis de chocolat, et ai bu du chocolat au lait.

– … Tu es au courant qu'il y a un truc qui sonne faux là-dedans, hein ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu entends pas le mot « chocolat » se répéter plusieurs fois dans tes phrases ? Non ?

– Arrête de prononcer ce mot, je crois que je vais vomir.

– Gabriel Novak, je me vois dans l'obligation de te soumettre à une cure de désintoxication pour un mois, minimum.

– Pitié, non.

– Pitié, si. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

– Tu m'arraches à mon âme sœur !

– Et si c'était moi ton âme sœur ?

– Est-ce que tu es comestible ?

– Okay, je ne vais même pas répondre à cette question et mettre ça sur le délire d'un malade.

– Je ne suis pas malade.

– Lève-toi et prouve-le moi.

– Et si jamais je vidais mon ventre, tu nettoierais ?

– Je suis un être immonde sans morale, bien sûr que non. Je prendrais des photos et te poursuivrais toute ta vie avec cet instant de faiblesse que tu as eu.

– Sam Winchester, tu es un démon.

– C'est ce que l'on devient quand on te fréquente trop.

Le sourire de Gabriel s'agrandit encore.

– Je sais, j'ai le pouvoir de rendre les gens fous.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel – plutôt au plafond – et posa la main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Gabriel frissonna au toucher et son sourire se réduisit à celui d'un contentement. C'était presque s'il ne tira pas son drap sur lui et se ré-enfonçait bien comme il faut dans son oreiller pour dormir. La main de Sam était grande et chaude, et, bon Dieu, combien agréable à sentir. Gabriel avait eu l'air d'avoir été trahi lorsqu'il la retira.

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un truc bien méchant. Tout se passe dans ton ventre, à mon avis. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas d'apprendre que ton estomac est en réalité la base de la Chocolaterie de Willy Wonka, là tout de suite maintenant.

– Hey, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

– Je ne t'ai pas traité d'Oompa Loompa, fit remarquer Sam.

– J'espère bien.

Il abandonna son petit-ami dans son lit pour aller chercher quelques médicaments.

– Dean s'est déjà occupé de moi quand j'étais malade, je sais à peu près ce qu'il te faut. Si jamais ça ne va pas mieux, on appellera le médecin.

Gabriel grogna en guise de réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam, installé sur une chaise au bureau du studio de Gabriel, observait le malade silencieusement, qui l'observait en retour, comme dans un duel à la Sergio Leone, sauf qu'ils ne plissaient pas les yeux, et qu'il manquait la musique épique d'Ennio Morricone en fond. Ils s'observaient juste passivement.

– Je vais chercher mes devoirs pour travailler à côté de toi, si tu veux, dit finalement Sam.

– Je hais les partiels.

– Personne n'aime les partiels, Gabe, rétorqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme eut l'air d'avoir envie de répondre quelque chose, mais s'abstint.

– Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens.

– T'inquiètes pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, ricana Gabriel.

Sam s'absenta dix minutes, le temps de descendre de deux étages, de rentrer chez lui, et de remonter. Il trouva Gabriel exactement comme il l'avait laissé. L'étudiant s'installa à nouveau à son bureau, et se mit à relire ses notes en silence. Silence qui ne dura pas plus de quinze minutes, vite brisé par la voix légèrement enrouée de Gabriel.

– Sam ?

– Hmm ?

Il ne continua pas tout de suite dans sa lancée, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune Winchester qui releva la tête pour le regarder, en attendant la suite.

– Tu n'en as pas marre ? D'être toujours avec quelqu'un qui n'est jamais sérieux ?

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette question. En fait, ça l'étonnait même que Gabriel la pose. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Depuis trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il pensait que c'était évident maintenant. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était.

– Je sais que tu n'es jamais sérieux en public, mais que tu peux l'être quand tu veux. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu l'es plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Nous avons fréquemment eu des débats sur des sujets très intéressants. Je te connais, Gabe, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Son petit-ami détourna le regard, l'air pensif. Sam eut l'impression que sa réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il voulait, ou qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas et n'arrivait pas à dire.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, ça va.

Un cours instant de silence revint à l'assaut, très vite repoussé par Sam qui attaqua à nouveau avec une nouvelle tentative d'occupation.

– Tu veux que je lise les cours à voix haute ou qu'on révise ensemble, un peu ?

Gabriel tira son drap plus haut, comme s'il voulait disparaître dedans.

– Pas vraiment.

Il se sentit gêné, sans même en connaître la raison.

– Gabriel, tout va bien ?

– Oui oui, je vais mieux. Ce que tu m'as donné a l'air de faire effet.

– Ce n'est pas...

« Ce que je voulais dire », allait-il répondre, mais quelque chose le dissuada de terminer sa phrase. Peut-être que ce n'était juste pas le moment de discuter de ça alors qu'il se trouvait dans un si mauvais état.

– Et sinon, comment va Platypus ? interrogea Gabriel, en changeant radicalement le sujet.

– Bien. Personne n'a encore répondu aux annonces, donc je pense qu'on va le garder. Il est en meilleure forme, Bobby a l'air de s'y attacher. Et il s'appelle Bones.

– _Pla-ty-pus_ , articula le malade.

Sam lui jeta un regard en coin.

– _Bones_ , grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Ravi de voir que ses provocations faisaient leur effet, Gabriel renchérit :

– _Platypus._

* * *

Les jours défilèrent à toute allure, Gabriel se rétablit rapidement et retourna en cours, l'anniversaire de Sam passa en un clin d'œil et le jour J des partiels vint. La veille, Gabriel envoya un avion en papier à la fenêtre de Sam avec écrit dessus au marqueur « S.O.S » en gras, repassé en rouge et noir plusieurs fois transperçant presque la feuille.

Sam dut avouer qu'il était assez étonné de voir qu'il avait aussi bien visé sa fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate en bas de son immeuble plein de petits papiers par terre, que le vent emportait. Il devait y en avoir une vingtaine. Après avoir ri un bon moment, il avait fallu qu'il lui demande tout de même d'éviter de gaspiller autant de papier et de polluer la rue au passage.

Les examens étaient supposés se dérouler sur deux semaines, mais l'organisation de la fac était telle qu'ils n'eurent que trois jours, dont l'un de ces jours se composa de sept heures d'examens, de 8h à 18h, avec quelques petites pauses entre les matières. Inutile de préciser que Sam et Gabriel étaient tous deux complètement épuisés à la fin de la journée.

Le soir, quand Dean proposa d'aller fêter la fin des cours – il était bien optimiste quand aux rattrapages dont il ne considérait pas même l'existence – ils refusèrent, trop crevés pour faire quoique se soit d'autre que de dormir pour rattraper leur manque de sommeil.

* * *

Ils crurent attendre une éternité pour avoir leur résultats. Entre temps, Gabriel s'était bien calmé sur Les Misérables et était passé à autre chose.

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il avait maintenant une obsession avec la Guerre d'Indépendance d'Amérique grâce à cet illustre « inconnu » historique dont on ne parlait pas lorsqu'on survolait cette partie de l'histoire : Alexander Hamilton.

De retrouver Gabriel dans cet état ramena en réalité le sourire sur les lèvres de Sam. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu son petit-ami. Depuis le jour où ils avaient eu cette étrange discussion, alors qu'il se sentait mal peu après Pâques, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Enfin, il en fut content seulement au début. Il regretta très vite cette nouvelle folie au bout de deux semaines – et encore, il avait tenu longtemps. Par ailleurs, il décida d'appeler son téléphone portable « Lafayette », comme le Marquis de Lafayette de cette époque. Tout était parfaitement normal. Après tout, il avait bien nommé un cactus Marius, et son ordinateur Jean Valjean.

Dean dût revenir sur Terre et passa au rattrapage pour deux matières qui étaient à peine en dessous de la moyenne. Castiel s'appliqua à l'aider à réviser de son mieux, et comme lui, avait fini et réussi ses examens, il abandonna son studio pour vivre à plein temps avec Dean.

Pour Sam et Gabriel, ce fut comme une répétition du premier semestre. Sam eut de bonnes notes – voire meilleures – mais Gabriel restait en tête. Et encore une fois, Sam fut hautement impressionné.

Le stress et l'angoisse des examens une fois passés, le meilleur restait à venir avec les vacances d'été, et tous se réjouissaient de ce dont ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement. Vraiment, tout s'annonçait parfaitement bien.

A priori.


	9. I'm Not Throwing Away My Shot

Ce chapitre m'a tuée. J'ai tellement eu du mal à l'écrire. Merci à **Momiji** , **Cas-Cas** , **TbcAddict** , **Fafsernir** et **Ame-of-Hufflepuff** pour m'avoir supportée. Aussi, j'annonce que comme ma Bêta a lâché Supernatural depuis pas mal de temps, mais s'est quand même accrochée sur mes fics jusqu'à présent, elle arrêtera de lire et corriger mes chapitres derrière moi - bien qu'elle m'aide toujours avec les idées et le scénario *cœur*. Je m'excuse d'avance sur les fautes du récit.

Au passage, pour ceux qui sont aussi du fandom Merlin, **TbcAddict** écrit deux fictions,  Back to the Start, et What are you hiding? Merthur, qui sont absolument géniales (de mon point de vue) je vous les recommande vivement. A qui d'ailleurs j'aurai voulu dédier ce chapitre, en raison de son anniversaire hier *cœur* (mais j'étais en retard, donc voilà)

Je suis vraiment désolée, je me rends compte que je balance moins bien le Destiel et le Sabriel et que le Sabriel est plus présent dernièrement MAIS c'est nécessaire. Promis ça ira mieux. Enfin j'espère. Le titre est tiré de "Hamilton" (vous commencez à avoir l'habitude maintenant) et j'ai des feels rien qu'avec cette phrase. Oui j'ai des feels sur de véritables personnes historiques qui ont vécu il y a presque trois siècles de cela. Tout va bien. J'en profite pour annoncer que je me suis prévue un programme intensif de travail pour mes révisions (genre 6h de travail par jour, ahah je vais jamais les tenir) donc je posterai toutes les deux semaines, et mettrai cette fiction en pause lorsqu'il le faudra - mais je reviendrai, je reviens _toujours._

Bonne lecture, laissez-moi une review s'il-vous-plaît ? ;-; *cœur*

* * *

 **I'M NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT**

* * *

Sam remontait les escaliers du premier étage lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Il sursauta légèrement, mais la personne qui apparut n'était qu'un modeste inconnu qui venait descendre ses poubelles. Une fois arrivé à son étage, il tourna sur la gauche, et longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte de son studio. Il ferma la porte à clef, se déchaussa, déposa son sac à côté de son bureau, ouvrit les volets pour aérer et s'écroula sur son lit.

Ceci se faisant, il prit bien soin, en chemin, d'ignorer les quelques lettres qui traînaient au sol, à l'entrée, et de ne pas sortir son téléphone portable pour vérifier sa messagerie. Il avait automatiquement internet, ici, et avait oublié de le bloquer en entrant. Il n'ouvrit pas non plus son ordinateur, afin d'éviter d'avoir à se confronter à son compte Skype, Facebook ou à sa boîte mail. Trois jours qu'il n'y allait plus, il tenait assez bien le coup, finalement.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, et son téléphone sonna. Il ne répondit ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il savait parfaitement bien qui c'était.

Le même scénario se déroula le jour suivant, et celui d'après, et le reste de la semaine. Le samedi soir, alors qu'il rentrait à nouveau dans la résidence, il vit, de loin, Gabriel ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres. Il ne réfléchit pas, et se plaqua contre le mur instinctivement. Il pensa que, peut-être, avec chance, il repartirait dans l'autre sens, et ils ne se croiseraient pas. Il pensa mal.

Le jeune homme continua par la porte d'entrée, occupé à ranger quelques lettres, dont la facture d'EDF et du loyer. Il sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur le monde extérieur juste au moment où Sam fonça presque à côté de lui, sans lui adresser un regard. Le visage de Gabriel se crispa, ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il percuta _qui_ lui passait à côté. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses lèvres ne prononcèrent qu'à moitié « Sam » avant que sa voix ne se brise sur du silence, puis le son de la porte des escaliers résonna en se refermant sur le passage de son petit-ami.

Ou ex-petit-ami.

* * *

Les vacances n'allaient pas être aussi « vacancières » que ce qu'ils avaient pensés. En raison d'une année plus dépensière que les autres, les Winchesters et Novaks s'étaient mis en tête de trouver un boulot pour se payer des mini-vacances dès que possible, et aider à entamer la suivante.

Dean s'entretint avec la mère de Jo, qui accepta bien volontiers son aide au bar lors de ses temps libres. Elle était flexible sur ses horaires, compréhensive de ses besoins, et payait bien en fonction de ses heures. Il compléta en continuant ses leçons de guitare, et avec un travail à quasi-plein temps chez Bobby, qui ne le payait pas : en tant que père adoptif, et pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour eux, c'était bien normal. Il aidait toujours financièrement quand ils en avaient besoin, bien qu'ils n'aiment jamais le dire, il le remarquait toujours. Il lui devait bien ça.

Sam vint aussi donner un coup de main de temps en temps, mais passait le plus clair de son temps dans un salon de thé : Gabriel avait pas mal aidé pour l'entretien de ce job. Il était un assez bon client du magasin, et avait entendu dire qu'il manquait de personnel. D'abord, il s'était proposé, mais on l'avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il « n'était pas digne de confiance » en ce qui concernait, non pas la caisse, mais la vitrine de gâteaux. De toute façon, regarder sans pouvoir manger n'avait pas été un job qui avait trop tenté l'étudiant : il ne l'avait donc pas envisagé sérieusement. Par contre, en parler à Sam suffit pour le motiver.

Castiel lui, se fit embaucher dans une supérette, à la sortie de la ville, pas très loin du bar d'Ellen. S'il avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer au départ, il s'en sortit finalement très bien.

Et enfin, Gabriel... ne trouva rien. Il ne chercha pas non plus beaucoup. Tout était trop ennuyeux, trop long, trop chargé, trop. Travailler en vacances d'été, c'était un peu s'infliger une punition à soi-même par masochisme. Sans mentir aucunement, il annonça qu'il travaillait à sa manière, ce que les Winchesters découvrirent être des parties de poker, du billard et tout ce qui était en lien avec des paris et des jeux plus ou moins de « hasard » peu connus pour leur légalité. Qu'on le croit ou non, il gagna pas mal. Pas une somme folle, mais un bon petit paquet quand même.

Juillet débuta aussi avec l'anniversaire de Gabriel le deuxième jour du mois. C'était dur de réaliser qu'il fêtait ses vingt ans, car il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de les faire – du moins, pas du point de vu maturité. Son cousin lui offrit un livre historique, et Sam, un coffret d'art plus recherché de dessin. Avec des feuilles blanches, pour qu'il cesse, une fois pour toute, de dessiner sur les tables des amphithéâtres – bien que ça soit pratique, on savait toujours où il s'était assis. Et puis, lorsque le cours était d'un ennui à en mourir, c'était assez divertissant. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était doué.

Ils passèrent la journée à célébrer son anniversaire : tous s'étaient arrangés pour prendre une journée de congé. Tôt dans la matinée, ils se levèrent, direction espace de loisirs pour jouer au paintball – où ils écopèrent tous de quelques bleus magnifiques – en levant Gabriel de force. Sous prétexte qu'il avait maintenant vingt ans, il hurla au droit du respect en tant qu'aîné, et de rester au lit pour embrasser la grasse matinée qui lui tendait les bras avec amour. Mais ni Dean ni Sam ne l'écoutèrent, et ils se débrouillèrent tant bien que mal à le faire sortir de son lit – Castiel fut témoin, et filma toute la scène, qui restera gravée dans les mémoires à jamais – amen.

Il leur en voulu d'abord beaucoup, mais les pardonna très vite quand ils lui offrirent un cupcake en guise de petit déjeuner, en plus de prix de réduction arrangé par Sam, étant donné qu'il travaillait maintenant là, c'était assez facile... il devrait juste faire quelques heures supplémentaires, ce qu'il se garda bien de dire. C'était une belle journée, et Gabriel se sentit bien. Ils passèrent leur temps à discuter, tenter de nouvelles attractions et finirent leur soirée à un pub Écossais, auquel Gabriel n'était jamais allé. Là, on lui fit croire qu'il devrait porter un kilt s'il voulait entrer, car Sam avait soit disant réservé à son nom, et que s'il s'habillait traditionnellement selon les coutumes, les boissons seraient à moitié-prix.

Ce stratagème, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, ne fonctionna pas. Mais de voir cette expression confuse sur le moment envahir son visage valait tout l'or du monde, et bien plus encore. Ils riaient, ils échangeaient leur point de vu sur des sujets divers et variés, et c'était beau. C'était la sensation qu'à eux-seuls, ils étaient une famille.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait profiter tous les jours, pas vraiment. Et ça ne pouvait être que le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire possible. Le soir, après avoir abandonné Dean et Cas, Sam et Gabriel montèrent dans le studio de Gabriel, et Sam referma la porte derrière eux en l'embrassant passionnément, peut-être un petit peu trop pompette.

Gabriel ne s'en sera jamais plaint.

Puis le temps rattrapa bien vite leur joie, et le quotidien reprit aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, l'espace de vingt-quatre heure. John Winchester passa et s'arrêta chez eux pendant deux semaines, et l'aîné décela un peu de contentement, peut-être même de la fierté dans son regard, lorsqu'ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils faisaient, et où ils en étaient quand leur père le leur demanda. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas de nouvelles d'Adam, qui était censé les rejoindre quelques temps pendant les vacances, comme chaque année, même si ça ne devait être que pour quelques jours. Ils ne s'en faisaient pas trop pour lui : c'était dans son habitude de se comporter ainsi, et John en avait eu récemment.

Le mois de Juillet fila à toute vitesse, et personne ne vit le temps passer. Un projet qui avait été énoncé à la fin du mois de Mai refit surface, et ils envisagèrent de regrouper un peu de leurs économies pour partir en voyage, une semaine ou deux, peut-être au bord de la mer. Qu'étaient des vacances d'Été sans la mer ? Comme les vacances d'Hiver à la montagne, il fallait accomplir le cliché typique de la place, des coups de soleil, des lunettes de soleil et peut-être si l'occasion s'en donnait, de la drague. Juste pour le plaisir d'embêter son partenaire.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais la plus probable était de prendre l'Impala, avait l'accord de Dean, et de partir à l'aventure, comme ça, en road trip. Ils seraient libres et indépendants. Ils n'auraient à se plier à aucune prévision, seulement à leurs envies.

Après avoir discuté très sérieusement de ce projet, ils optèrent pour le road trip sans hésitations – Sam et Dean, étant petits, avaient été habitué à être trimballés d'un bout à l'autre du pays avec leur père dans ses voyages d'affaires, Gabriel avait passé son temps à éviter sa maison et savait parfaitement bien se débrouiller, et Castiel s'adaptait sans aucun problème à toute sorte de situation. Avec l'expérience du voyage et l'idée de se jeter dans l'océan, ils pouvaient bien endurer des heures en voiture dans l'Impala, ça ne poserait aucun problème. Et surtout, c'était _le_ voyage sur lequel Dean compta pour passer un maximum de temps avec Castiel. Il était parfaitement bien au courant qu'il devrait partir dès Septembre pour son voyage en Erasmus, et qu'il devrait profiter de lui le plus possible, tant qu'il en était encore temps. Ils décidèrent donc de « mettre les voiles » milieu Août, pour profiter de la dernière semaine de vacances en mettant un peu d'ordre sans trop se presser dans leurs dossiers scolaires, et se préparer à nouveau à la prochaine année.

C'est sans doute en parlant de ça qu'il y eut un petit « tilt » qui se déclencha dans le cerveau de Sam.

* * *

Huit jours avant leur départ, Sam aborda enfin Gabriel sur un sujet qui le taraudait déjà depuis un moment. Il n'avait juste jamais trouvé l'occasion d'amorcer la conversation, ni la force de débuter le sujet par lui-même. Et, en réalité, cette occasion, c'est Gabriel lui-même qui la lui fournit sur un plateau d'argent en lui demandant s'il avait déjà rempli des papiers pour l'an prochain, et lui ne put que la saisir et se jeter à l'eau.

– Et toi, tu comptes faire la même chose ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

Sa réponse semblait évidente, comme si sa question à lui n'avait pas même lieu d'être. Et pourtant...

– Toujours le droit ?

Comprenant qu'il insistait, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens, en prenant son temps pour répondre.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ?

– Absolument pas. Mais ça m'étonne.

– Tu vas aller en seconde année ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Quand il faisait ça, Gabriel arborait toujours un petit sourire en coin qui avait toujours fait craquer Sam.

– J'imagine que oui. Mes notes sont pas spectaculaires non plus, mais j'ai le niveau, non ?

Sam hocha de la tête, et brisa l'échange de leur regard en baissa la tête sur ses papiers, un instant, avant de reprendre :

– Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?

– … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je veux dire, que j'ai le sentiment... que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Après tout, tu sais... ça fait déjà un an qu'on a passé notre bac, et plus d'un an qu'on a fait nos vœux d'études après le lycée, tout ça... Mais on n'a jamais réfléchi à ce que nous voulions faire plus tard. Notre but. Tout ça.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

– Bien sûr que si, sinon nous ne serions pas là.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Gabe.

Il soupira, et s'étira le dos sur le dossier de sa chaise en fixant le plafond, et la lampe qui illuminait la pièce, et dévia son regard, ébloui par son éclairage.

– Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment ce que tu fais ?

Gabriel rit.

– Tu rigoles ? La fac est sympa, et je passe mon temps à te suivre, Sammy, et à te voler tes cours. Je peux pas rêver de mieux ! … Mais je ne comprends pas bien le but de tes questions ?

Sam se ré-installa sur sa chaise, et reprit contenance. Son visage se referma, et il n'émanait rien de plus qu'une concentration de sérieux à son niveau maximal, 100%. Il voyait bien que Gabriel n'allait pas jusqu'au bout. Il voyait bien qu'il avait _raison_. Quelque chose clochait. Il s'en était douté, plusieurs fois il avait pu constater que son petit-ami avait toujours réussi à éviter la question du futur, qu'il était resté constamment dans le vague quand on lui parlait de ses études, et surtout, qu'il n'y avait absolument _rien_ qui le rapprochait au droit. Il n'aimait pas en parler, laissait échapper des râles de mécontentement quand il lui rappelait quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec les cours, et ne discutait simplement _jamais_ de ce qu'ils travaillaient.

Il n'éprouvait aucune passion, et Sam soupçonnait presque, aucun intérêt pour leurs études. Et ce n'était pas normal.

– Gabe, tu réponds pas à ma question. Pourquoi tu as choisi de faire des études de droit ?

– Sam, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

 _Là_. Il évitait encore sa question. Il le voyait faire. Il s'en sortait très bien, oh, ça, il ne le contesterait pas.

– Oui, ça va, maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi.

– Tu as l'air tendu.

– Juste, réponds à la question !

– Est-ce que c'est si important que ça pour que tu sois aussi agressif ?

– Oui.

Gabriel soupira, et alors que Sam le regardait dans les yeux, il se détourna et répondit :

– Parce que les études avaient l'air bien, c'est tout, répondit-il.

– C'est tout ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Sam ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange. J'écoute pas toujours en cours, mais j'ai réussi mes partiels en passant au-dessus de la moyenne à chaque fois, tu joues quoi maintenant, le rôle d'un parent absent qui se rattrape ? Mon père, peut-être ?

Il siffla ce dernier mot avec amertume, et Sam sut que la discussion prenait un sens qu'elle n'était pas censée prendre au départ. Mais, emporté par la tension de l'ambiance, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant :

– Non, j'essaie juste de t'aider ! Je veux que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire maintenant ! Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !

– Mais bien sûr ! En m'harcelant de questions ? Très belle approche, bravo. Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de cet interrogatoire, d'ailleurs. Tu veux quoi, te débarrasser de moi ?

Sam allait répondre lorsque le sens des dernières paroles de Gabriel parvint à ses oreilles. Il se figea, et resta planté là, interdit.

Il ouvrit ensuite légèrement la bouche, et murmura :

– Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça à cause de moi.

Le cadet Winchester vit son petit-ami prendre une rapide inspiration, comme s'il était choqué ou qu'il tentait de reprendre son calme. Peut-être les deux.

Sam se prit le front entre les mains.

– Tu viens de passer un an à travailler quelque chose que tu n'aimais même pas, juste parce que je faisais ces études-là aussi ?

Gabriel ne fit pas même mine de répondre. Il n'avait visiblement rien à dire, et sans qu'il sache pour quoi, cela énerva hautement Sam. Il avait l'impression d'être responsable de lui, et en même temps, ce n'était pas sa faute. Que foutait-il là ? Il était assez grand pour prendre les choses en main et décider par lui-même ce qu'il voulait travailler ou non. A quoi avait servi cette année, si le droit ne l'intéressait pas ? A quoi avaient servi toutes ces bonnes notes, si elles n'avaient aucune visée ?

– Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Gabe.

Dean et Cas vivaient tous deux de leur côté, dans une ville différente, avec des études différentes, et tout allait bien. Ils avaient réussi à tenir la distance. Lui et Gabriel savaient ce que c'était aussi, d'être séparés. C'était la première année qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être indépendants l'un de l'autre.

Et pourtant, Gabriel s'était raccroché à lui, et lui n'avait rien vu. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait _aimé_. Cette année avait été splendide. Aucune de leur journée ne lui avait semblé ennuyeuse, il y avait toujours Gabriel dans le coin, et ça suffisait à faire sa journée.

La vérité était non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais qu'il avait refusé de la réaliser. Mais maintenant, il devait rectifier ces erreurs. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser planter ses études et l'obliger à faire un métier qu'il n'aimera jamais dans le futur. Il ne le laisserait pas faire ça.

– Tu ne vois pas ce que tu voudrais faire d'autre ? demanda-t-il en adoucissant sa voix.

Il le vit serrer les dents. Ça lui rappela Dean, quand il contractait sa mâchoire quand il se préparait à affronter quelque chose qu'il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas.

– Je suis très bien là où je suis, Sam.

– Non. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Tout allait bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi changer ?

Le problème, c'était qu'il était là, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là : et Sam devait lui ouvrir les yeux, maintenant que c'était clair pour lui.

– Tu n'as rien à faire en droit ! Et ce n'était pas comme si tu étais bon à rien ! Tu as d'autres talents à exploiter ! Tu es intelligent, Gabe, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu pourrais... tu pourrais, je sais pas, tu passes ton temps à chanter, tu aimes dessiner, tu aimes le cinéma, tu aimes l'histoire, tu as une culture générale énorme...

– Sam. Je ne veux pas.

– Gabriel, je sais parfaitement que le droit te fait royalement chier. Ne continue pas. Il n'y a aucune honte à changer. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu travailles ce que tu aimes faire.

– Je n'ai aucune envie de partir.

– Parce que je suis là.

– Je...

Gabriel ne supportait plus cette discussion. Il explosa.

– Je ne suis pas comme toi, Sam ! Je n'ai pas de projet d'avenir, je n'ai pas de rêves, je n'ai rien à faire ! Je ne suivrai aucune étude, ça pourrait être pareil ! Et si tu sais ce que tu veux faire, tant mieux ! Je suis heureux pour toi ! Sam, vraiment ! J'ai travaillé, tellement travaillé, pour te voir continuer et rester avec toi ! (Sa voix se brisa à chaque mots :) Je veux juste être avec toi – je voulais juste rester avec toi... !

– Alors arrête ! Tu peux très bien faire autre chose, ça ne changera rien entre nous !

– Mais Sam, ces études ou d'autres, ça ne veut rien dire pour moi ! Ça ne sert à rien !

Il ne voulait juste pas faire face à ses responsabilités et à de nouvelles décisions.

Sam eut alors une idée, une idée qui lui brisa le cœur. Après que les paroles de son petit-ami l'aient autant touché, il se sentit monstrueux de ne pas avoir d'autres choix que de l'appliquer. Il prit une profonde inspiration, refoula ses sentiments et, d'une voix glaciale, lâcha :

– Dans ce cas, c'est très simple. Si tu viens en droit pour moi, il suffit que je ne te parle plus pour que tu te prennes enfin en charge. Tu n'auras plus aucune raison de venir.

Il se leva sous les yeux ahuris de Gabriel qui assimilait ce qu'il venait de dire, bouche bée.

– Je vais prendre l'air. Ne cherche pas à venir me voir si tu n'as pas fait ton choix.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et courut presque hors de la résidence se réfugier ailleurs, loin de tout, loin de lui, et loin de l'horreur qu'il venait de créer. Dans un coin de rue, il se laissa glisser contre un mur et laissa couler ses larmes, des larmes dont il était responsable.

Il sanglota en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas pu prendre de pire décisions, et qu'il devrait la tenir pour, Dieu savait combien de temps.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dispute. Sam n'avait « reparlé » à Gabriel qu'une seule fois. Par textos. Il avait mis au clair ses pensées. Si Gabriel prenait enfin une décision pour lui, dans son intérêt et son unique intérêt, sans aucune influence extérieure, il devait suspendre son écharpe rouge à l'unique fenêtre de son studio, sur son mini-balcon. Ça paraissait peut-être étrange, mais Sam connaissait Gabriel, et il se connaissait aussi. S'il venait lui parler, et qu'il lui répondait, et s'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de sa réponse, il pourrait craquer, et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Il le savait bien. Il pourrait l'embrasser, tant il lui manquait, il pourrait se jeter sur lui et ne jamais le lâcher. Il pourrait se trahir lui-même. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette faiblesse. Alors il revint vivre avec Dean, qui ne comprit absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut pas envie d'en parler.

Au cinquième jour, Dean entra dans sa chambre, l'air assez fatigué par sa journée. Sam s'étonna de le voir entrer ici, et de ne pas aller s'écrouler dans sa chambre, ou de ne pas être allé rejoindre Castiel dans le salon.

– Salut, Sammy, dit-il.

– Hey, Dean.

Il sortit un chewing-gum et en proposa à son cadet, qui refusa d'une main.

– Alors, comment va Gabriel ?

C'était bien lui, ça. En allant droit au but, sans aucun détour, il enfonçait directement un poignard dans son cœur.

– Je sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

– Et tu veux pas le savoir ?

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu l'as vu ?

Dean sourit espièglement, et Sam sut que son entrain l'avait trahi. Il soupira et haussa les épaules. Son frère aîné s'allongea sur son lit.

– Tu comptes lui parler quand ?

– Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi on ne se parle plus d'abord ?

– Tu veux me le dire ?

Sam fronça les sourcils. Dean avait toujours été très fort dans ce type de conversations, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'en avait pas eu une de ce genre qu'il n'était plus habitué.

– Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il est plus que ce qu'il pense. Il n'a aucune estime pour lui-même. Il ne pense qu'à moi. Et surtout, il fuit ses problèmes comme s'ils ne le rattraperaient jamais. Je ne veux pas le voir se laisser infliger ça.

Son frangin hocha la tête, compréhensif.

– Et donc tu l'as foutu en plan et refuse de le voir depuis, à moins qu'il ne change.

– A peu près. Comment tu sais ?

Il manqua d'éclater de rire.

– Tu rigoles ? Je te connais depuis que tu es né, Sammy. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes.

Il sourit, un peu.

– J'ai bien fait ?

– Ah ça, c'est pas à moi de te dire si ce que tu as fait est bien ou pas, je crois pas être la meilleure personne à ce niveau-là.

Donc il restait neutre. C'était une bonne chose, d'un certain côté. Même si cela rappelait d'autant plus à Sam à quel point la situation qu'il avait créée était sérieuse.

– Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

– Bien sûr qu'on est ensem-

– Non, Sam. Tu réponds trop vite. Est-ce que tu y as déjà réfléchi ? J'imagine que ça doit pas être agréable, mais en faisant ce que tu as fait, tu es courant qu'il est possible que Gabriel ne cède pas ? Tu sais qu'il peut refuser ton chantage ? Tu as déjà envisagé la possibilité que tout s'arrête là, pas vrai ?

Un nœud se formait dans le ventre de Sam à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il sentait sa conclusion venir, et sa gorge s'assécha subitement. Il était possible que « ça s'arrête là ».

Non, Gabriel réalisera qu'il fait ça pour lui. Uniquement pour lui.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir détruit ton âme, Sammy.

– C'est à peu près ça.

Il haussa un sourcil, et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas de son lit.

– Tu le réalises que maintenant ? Tu dépasses Adam, niveau gaffes, là.

– J'étais énervé ! Je lui en voulais ! Je suis responsable aussi, quelque part !

– Non, il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui. Par contre, toi, il faudrait que tu te bouges le cul et que tu rentres chez toi. Tu vas pas rester toute ta vie à te planquer ici, il faudra bien que tu retournes dans ta résidence, non ?

Sam ne répondit pas.

– Fuir, crois-moi, ça n'apporte rien. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui en veut à Gabriel parce que justement, il fuit quelque chose ?

Le cadet avait acquiescé de mauvaise grâce. Son frère avait raison. Il allait devoir rentrer. Il savait bien qu'il devait reprendre son quotidien. Il _devait_ rentrer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit le soir même.

Sam remontait les escaliers du premier étage lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Il sursauta légèrement, mais la personne qui apparut n'était qu'un modeste inconnu qui venait descendre ses poubelles. Une fois arrivé à son étage, il tourna sur la gauche, et longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte de son studio. Il ferma la porte à clef, se déchaussa, déposa son sac à côté de son bureau, ouvrit les volets pour aérer et s'écroula sur son lit.

Ceci se faisant, il prit bien soin, en chemin, d'ignorer les quelques lettres qui traînaient au sol, à l'entrée, et de ne pas sortir son téléphone portable pour vérifier sa messagerie. Il avait automatiquement internet, ici, et avait oublié de le bloquer en entrant. Il n'ouvrit pas non plus son ordinateur, afin d'éviter d'avoir à se confronter à son compte Skype, Facebook ou à sa boîte mail. Trois jours qu'il n'y allait plus, il tenait assez bien le coup, finalement.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, et son téléphone sonna. Il ne répondit ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il savait parfaitement bien qui c'était.

Le même scénario se déroula le jour suivant, et celui d'après, et le reste de la semaine. Le samedi soir, alors qu'il rentrait à nouveau dans la résidence, il vit, de loin, Gabriel ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres. Il ne réfléchit pas, et se plaqua contre le mur instinctivement. Il pensa que, peut-être, avec chance, il repartirait dans l'autre sens, et ils ne se croiseraient pas. Il pensa mal.

Le jeune homme continua par la porte d'entrée, occupé à ranger quelques lettres, dont la facture d'EDF et du loyer. Il sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur le monde extérieur juste au moment où Sam fonça presque à côté de lui, sans lui adresser un regard. Le visage de Gabriel se crispa, ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il percuta _qui_ lui passait à côté. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses lèvres ne prononcèrent qu'à moitié « Sam » avant que sa voix ne se brise sur du silence, puis le son de la porte des escaliers résonna en se refermant sur le passage de son petit-ami.

Ou ex-petit-ami.


	10. A Boy Like That

BONJOUR. Je suis heureuse de poster "en avance" (étant donné que j'avais dit que je posterai la semaine prochaine) on dit merci à la journée "je glande" que je me suis octroyée en faisant un beau doigt d'honneur à mon emploi du temps. 6h de travail par jour en vacances c'est pas possible /PAN/

Je remercie ma Bêta qui m'a surprise en relisant tout d'un coup alors que je ne pensais plus la revoir (tes SMS de réaction étaient splendides), et également pour son fanart de Mr. Nounours dans les bras de Gabriel en pyjama avec un bonnet des couleurs du drapeau Français. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un fanart, je suis extrêmement touchée ;-; (c'est devenu mon fond d'écran maintenant xD) Bref, assez parlé de ma vie. Je vous remercie également vous tous/tes pour vos reviews, j'ai noté une petite baisse de commentaires, vos avis comptent toujours autant *cœur* Ah, et si je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, ça va venir - c'est parce que j'ai essayé d'éviter internet, dernièrement (histoire de mon concentrer sur mes révisions et tout le blabla).

PS1: J'ai remarqué que niveau études/niveau de vie, j'ai pas mal mélangé les façons de vivre des Français et des Américains. Désolée à ce niveau-là. Aussi, je sais que l'âge légal en Amérique est 21 ans, et non pas 18. Mais Dean (19 ans) est un pro des fausses cartes d'identités et peut facilement se faire passer pour un homme de 21 ans, donc il est "normal" que ça soit lui qui conduise aussi souvent. J'avoue, je n'avais pas envie de me priver d'un road trip à cause de leur âge, pardonnez ma faute.

PS2: Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson tirée de _West Side Story._

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

 **A BOY LIKE THAT**

* * *

– Tu ne prends que ça ?

Dean sourit.

– C'est un road trip, Sam. Un _road trip._ Plus aucune attache, plus rien, juste le strict minimum, et la liberté.

Sam soupira.

– J'imagine que je vais aller vider la moitié de mes affaires.

Son aîné lui répondit par une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient prêts à larguer les amarres, direction « véritables vacances ». Gabriel arriva au dernier moment, et pour être honnête, Dean avait presque cru qu'il ne se pointerait pas et les laisseraient tomber.

Ce qui aurait très bien pu arriver. Mais le jeune homme ne l'aurait tout simplement pas accepté – et il ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi bien, parole de Winchester. Après tout, n'avait-il pas passé ces cinq derniers jours à essayer de jouer de rapprochements en rapprochements vicieusement entre son frère et le cousin de son petit-ami ? Quelle idée ils avaient aussi, de se disputer une semaine avant leur départ.

Mais Dean avait été très clair à ce sujet. Ils viendraient tous les deux, et ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient prévu ça depuis tellement longtemps, ce n'était pas une petite crise de couple qui allait tout gâcher. Et Cas l'avait bien appuyé sur ce point.

Il avait vu le regard de Sam quand il comprit qu'il ne le ménagerait pas en le plaçant sur la banquette arrière, avec Gabriel. Et Dean n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher il avait sourit de toutes ses dents. Des heures et des heures passées à côté de son petit-ami ou ex-petit-ami ou non-petit-ami temporaire ou pause-pas-copains, quel que soit son statut maintenant, ça allait _forcément_ donner quelque chose. En espérant que l'Impala n'y laisserait pas de sa carrosserie – ce dont il doutait fortement.

Les premières heures furent _extrêmement_ gênantes. Dean, d'assez bonne humeur, avait de suite commencé à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, puis tiré sur des thèmes qu'il savait pouvaient intéresser Sam et/ou Gabriel, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagirent. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, il vit un _énorme_ espace entre les deux étudiants Sam regardait droit devant lui, et de temps en temps sortait son téléphone, et Gabriel observait fixement sa vitre, comme le faisaient les stars dans une scène de film dramatique.

Au final, il se résigna à mettre AC/DC pour égayer un peu plus l'ambiance morne que son cadet et Gabriel s'évertuaient à conserver. Et pour couronner le tout, Sam ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'endormir au bout d'une heure.

– Vraiment aucun effort, marmonna Dean dans sa barbe.

* * *

– On est arrivé ? demanda Sam d'une voix pâteuse en se réveillant.

Il sentit la banquette avoir un brusque mouvement, et vit Gabriel à côté l'observer, aux aguets, comme un animal prit sur le vif. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, et ce fut presque s'il ne déglutit pas.

Ses yeux. Il lui semblait avoir passé une éternité sans avoir pu plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux whisky, qui lui avaient apporté toute la chaleur du monde – il dût se faire violence pour se rappeler que c'était pas encore si longtemps que ça.

Gabriel fut le premier a briser l'échange en lâchant un soupir, avant de s'accouder à nouveau à sa fenêtre et de l'ignorer. Sam se sentit plus mal encore, mais tout ça, c'était de _sa_ faute. C'était lui qui avait voulu ça. C'était sa responsabilité, c'était à lui d'assumer ses décisions – pour que Gabriel prenne ensuite les siennes.

Ils restèrent là, quelques minutes, en silence.

Castiel et Dean avaient disparu, évidemment. Et à moins de demander à Gabriel, il ne saurait pas où ils étaient allés. Très bien, ils étaient garés à une aire de repos, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux, et aller aux toilettes ne prenait pas autant de temps que ça. Si ? A moins qu'il n'y ait la queue. Il était fort possible qu'il y ait une grosse file d'attente. Sauf que, ce genre de chose, généralement, ça prenait un siècle et demi pour les toilettes des femmes. Il le savait pour l'avoir souvent tristement remarqué, et pour avoir entendu Charlie s'en plaindre une bonne quinzaine de fois avec Jo.

Il sortit son téléphone, et chercha le numéro de son frère pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, lorsque la voix de Gabriel résonna à ses oreilles.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, ils ne répondent pas.

Sam se figea, et resta muet quelques secondes avant de demander :

– Depuis combien de temps on est là ?

Il vit son... « petit-ami » tiquer, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il lui parle en retour. A vrai dire, ils se surprenaient tous les deux. Si Sam avait plus dormi la veille en n'angoissant pas sur ce trajet, il ne se serait pas _stupidement_ endormi dans l'Impala, et aurait pu avoir une petite idée d'où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient, et ce qu'il se passait.

– Vingt minutes, peut-être, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Oh. Donc ils mettaient _bien_ du temps à revenir. Soit Dean agonisait quelque part dans une ruelle sombre, soit il était totalement malade. Venait-il réellement d'abandonner son bébé, son Impala à son sort, avec Gabriel et lui ?

Il devait être complètement taré. Ou alors Castiel lui avait offert une tarte.

* * *

Dean dégustait son morceau de tarte accoudé au bar, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking. A ses côtés, Castiel buvait son café tranquillement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était son deuxième.

– Tu crois pas qu'elle est un peu trop évidente, notre manœuvre ? questionna-t-il.

Dean ne put que sourire de plus belle.

– C'est pas la discrétion qui compte, c'est le résultat, Cas. Ça fait presque une demi-heure que nous sommes là, et nous avons reçu une trentaine de textos chacun que nous n'avons pas même regardé. Mais ni Gabriel, ni Sam ne sont encore sortis de l'Impala. Ce qui veut dire que tout marche comme sur des roulettes pour le moment.

Castiel sirota encore un peu de sa boisson, puis en proposa à Dean qui but une gorgée et lui donna en échange un morceau de sa pâtisserie.

– Pour une tarte de station, elle est de bonne qualité.

Son petit-ami approuva en hochant de la tête.

– Quand est-ce qu'on y retourne ?

– Quoi, on est obligé d'y retourner ?

Le regard de Castiel lui répondit très clairement.

– C'est vrai que je ne peux pas laisser Baby. On y va dans dix minutes ?

– Parfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean releva la tête alors qu'il fouillait la poche de son jean en en ressortant son téléphone portable.

– Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'ils nous ont envoyé comme SMS, quand même, dit-il.

Castiel sortit son portable de même, et tous deux lurent leur messages. Ils partaient d'un ton extrêmement sérieux à celui de moins sûr pour finir sur une note de désespoir presque audible. C'en était presque hilarant, si la situation n'était pas aussi important et ne l'avait pas exigé.

« _Castiel, vous revenez quand ? J'aimerai aller faire un tour aussi._ » – **Gabriel**

« _Bon, ça fait presque un quart d'heure là, vous faîtes quoi ?_ » – **Gabriel**

« _Sérieusement, vous ne pourriez pas répondre ? Un téléphone, c'est fait pour ça à la base._ » – **Gabriel**

« _Je peux très bien abandonner l'Impala là si c'est ça que vous voulez_ » – **Gabriel**

L'Impala, oui, mais abandonner _Sam_ dans l'Impala ? Non, c'était une tout autre chose que Dean avait parfaitement bien envisagé : Gabriel n'abandonnerait pas Sam.

« _S'il se réveille avant votre retour, je vous tue._ » – **Gabriel**

« _Vous êtes morts_ » – **Gabriel**

« _Vous êtes où ?!_ » – **Sammy**

Dean et Castiel se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et exécutèrent un _high five_ en toute beauté.

– Honnêtement, on a laissé mon frère dormir, seul, vingt minutes, avec Gabriel sur la même banquette, à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de l'ignorer ? Je pourrais presque me sentir mal pour Gabriel. Mais leur laisser vingt minutes seulement pour discuter, ça ne sera jamais assez.

– Il faudrait les enfermer dans la même pièce pour une après-midi, pensa Castiel à voix haute, en pleine réflexion.

– Encore faut-il la trouver, la pièce, et puis si ça n'a pas marché, je suis sûr qu'on aura pleins d'autres occasions, Cas.

Alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase, son téléphone sonna brièvement pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sans vraiment y faire attention, puis se figea sur place.

« _Tu es courant que tu me laisses l'Impala pour moi, tout seul ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y installer mon iPod. Définitivement. =D »_ – **Sammy**

– Putain de... !

Dean fila en abandonnant un Castiel perplexe, et par la même occasion sa tarte. Il courut le long de la baie vitrée et bouscula presque un couple qui rentrait aux portes d'entrées, puis se précipita à l'endroit où il avait laissé l'Impala.

Son petit frère passa la tête par la fenêtre pendant que Dean, appuyé contre le toit de sa voiture, reprenait son souffle et fouillait du regard tout changement suspect qui aurait pu arriver à l'Impala. Il se tourna vers son cadet, l'air furieux, tandis qu'il le contemplait d'un air innocent, tout sourire.

– Dean ! _Ravi_ de voir que tu n'étais pas si occupé que ça, et que tu aies réussi à te libérer ! Maintenant, on peut partir ?

L'aîné se pencha sur la fenêtre et le fusilla du regard.

– Ne refais _plus jamais_ ça Sammy. Compris ?

– Pas de soucis.

Il voulut retourner auprès de Castiel, mais Sam l'en empêcha en prétextant vouloir se dégourdir les jambes et que c'en était une bonne occasion. C'est ainsi que Dean Winchester se fit amèrement piéger par son petit frère dans son propre coup.

– Alors, lança-t-il à Gabriel qui n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis son retour – voire depuis le début du voyage. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, la referma et le foudroya du regard.

– J'imagine que ça veut dire « pas mieux », bougonna-t-il.

– Je ne vous ai rien demandé, grinça Gabriel.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Tu parles ! Pitié, dis-moi que ça ne va pas dire que tu vas te remettre à chanter, ça, ça ne manque absolument pas.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Gabriel aurait massacré Dean depuis un moment. Mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, trop occupé à ressasser son plan échoué, et à sa tarte qu'il n'avait pas finie.

– C'est ridicule. Vous êtes au courant que discuter vous permettra d'avancer à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Là, vous êtes juste là, tous les deux, et vous faites chier votre monde.

– Je t'emmerde.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, faire la morale à quelqu'un n'avait jamais été son fort.

– T'as pas envie de lui parler ?

Il ne répondit pas et se retourna vers la vitre pour observer les autres voitures démarrer et se garer. Le silence régna jusqu'au retour de Sam et Castiel, qui rapportait la pâtisserie de son petit-ami – qu'il termina hors de la voiture, bien sûr. Sam, lui, avait acheté un paquet de bière « pour ce soir ». Ils redémarrèrent finalement et quittèrent la station.

* * *

– Je propose qu'on s'arrête là pour la nuit, proposa Dean.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une zone déserte avec un seul motel en vue, et l'atmosphère leur indiquait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la mer, avec ce temps marin, cette odeur de sel et les mouettes qui piaillaient au-dessus de leur tête.

– Attends, on est où, là ? demanda Sam.

– Je sais pas, par là, dit son frère en montrant un point sur une côte de la carte que tenait Castiel.

– Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? intervint subitement Gabriel en surprenant tout le monde. Vous conduisez sans GPS depuis le début ?

– Bien sûr que oui, sourit Dean. C'est un _road trip_. On ne suit que la carte, et encore, pour être sûr de ne pas finir à la montagne. Tu crois que notre père utilisait des GPS ? Ces trucs ne servent à rien, et on s'en est toujours sorti sans. John a toujours été un as pour s'orienter, aucune raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas pour nous.

– Génial. Je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu, grommela Gabriel avant de s'en vouloir la seconde d'après pour avoir lâché cette pensée à voix haute.

Il sentit le regard de Sam sur lui mais refusa de se tourner vers lui. De toute façon, qu'il le fasse ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ?

– Ce motel m'a l'air bien pourri, commenta Sam. Comme ceux que Papa trouvaient aussi.

Dean haussa les épaules.

– Commence pas à faire ton Adam et soit déjà content qu'on en ait trouvé un.

Plus personne ne fit de commentaires, et la décision fut prise faute de mieux. Ils ramenèrent leurs (minces) affaires à l'établissement, et s'arrangèrent avec la « concierge » pour prendre une chambre à l'avant et non pas à l'arrière, pour que Dean puisse toujours garder un œil sur l'Impala. Après tout, ils étaient presque au milieu de nulle part, et les voitures ne les dérangeraient pas, mais laisser son bébé comme ça, tout seul, ça ne rassurait _absolument pas_ Dean.

Après avoir mangé, Dean fut presque agressé par son cadet qui lui demanda de lui laisser une place dans sa chambre, et que Castiel partage celle de Gabriel. Son frère allait lui rétorquer qu'il en était hors de question – ça bousillerait tout le plan initial – jusqu'à ce que Sam ne lui sorte son téléphone et ne lui montre une vidéo de lui, dans l'après-midi, en train de courir comme un fou vers la voiture après qu'il ait reçu son texto.

Il avait suffisamment eu de problèmes comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il accepta, mais sans lui assurer qu'il se plierai aussi facilement la prochaine fois. Sam s'en fichait, tant que cette nuit ne se passait pas avec son « petit-ami-en-reconsidération ».

Le lendemain matin, à peine avaient-ils pris le petit déjeuner qu'ils sautèrent dans l'Impala pour de nouvelles heures de route jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne trouvent « l'endroit idéal » pour s'installer quelques temps.

Et ils le trouvèrent.

En fin de matinée, Castiel remarqua un phare au loin dont les couleurs avaient été dégradées, et il se garèrent dans les environs avec hâte, avant de s'escalader rapidement quelques rochers et de se retrouver brutalement face à la mer.

Elle était splendide.

Il n'y avait personne, et le vieux phare avait visiblement été abandonné. La plage paraissait presque inaccessible, envahie par des pierres et de la roche. Des mouettes et des goélands virevoltaient de-ci de-là à la recherche de poisson ou de fruits des mers à se mettre sous la dent – ou plutôt le bec. De temps à autres, une vague plus importante que les autres venait à s'abattre contre la digue qui avait été construite pour le phare, et se parsemait en une multitude de petites gouttes d'eau, qui ressemblait un peu à un feu d'artifice aquatique.

Le vent n'était pas violent : ce n'était qu'une petite brise qui s'emportait parfois et malmenait les cheveux de Sam avec grand plaisir. Le simple son du va et vient des vagues apaiserait quiconque approcherait cette zone. Comme une musique relaxante telle que _Le vent, le cri_ d'Ennio Morricone.

Et sa couleur était magnifique. Des dégradés de bleu, dans les tons verts, assez foncés toutefois. L'écume des vagues dominait l'arrivée, et le mouvement du tout rendait un effet à la fois, en fond, calme, mais au premier plan, déchaîné. Mais l'ensemble rendait assez bien le message qu'il fallait comprendre : nager dedans serait de la folie. En un mot : danger.

Ils se régalèrent de ce spectacle pendant une demi-heure, puis il se mit à y avoir du crachin, ce qui leur parut être encore plus désagréable que de la bruine si l'on restait dehors à long terme, et pour le bien de l'Impala qui ne devait _pas_ être trempée à l'intérieur, ils durent se remettre en route.

* * *

Il y eut du tonnerre et un horrible orage durant deux jours. Deux jours où Dean ne se priva pas de jurer et de maudire le ciel et quiconque était responsable de « ce climat de merde ». Toutefois, ce qu'ils firent pour s'occuper ces jours-là, à part rester bloqués dans la voiture, ne se résuma qu'à visiter tous les bars des environs, et grâce à l'instance de Sam, des musées et monuments historiques. Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sincèrement, il ne pensa pas avoir autant apprécié les sorties culturelles, pas autant que maintenant. Tandis qu'il restait en froid avec Gabriel, Dean et Cas, eux, n'arrêtaient pas.

Et allons-y pour le petit regard en coin, puis jouons sur le « je te regarde droit dans les yeux, tu me regardes droit dans les yeux, nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux » il ne manquerait plus que le « oh, je t'aime mon amour ! » et c'était la dose parfaite du cliché de romance dégoulinant de guimauve. C'était presque s'il ne les voyait pas commencer à se mettre à ronronner – s'ils en avaient eu la capacité. C'était _lourd_.

Et Sam serait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux si ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Bien que lui et Gabriel et ne s'échangeaient plus un mot, il pouvait aussi lire dans les pensées de celui-ci et deviner qu'il partageait autant son sentiment, si ce n'était plus.

Alors que Dean était parti payer pour l'essence, Sam en profita pour en toucher un mot avec Castiel de manière très claire et explicite pour mettre un terme à tout ce cinéma :

– Dis, Cas... Est-ce que– est-ce que vous pourriez un peu cessez vos... vos moments... avec Dean... ?

Le jeune homme le regarda sans comprendre.

– Nos moments, Sam ?

– Oui vos... vos trucs, là.

– Nos... trucs, répéta-t-il, l'air encore plus perdu.

– Mais oui ! Tout ça ! Enfin, tu vois bien !

– Sam, je...

– Par pitié, stop. C'est épuisant. Je te jure. Je vais me tirer une balle. C'est à la limite du gazouillement. Et ça, ça serait... dix fois pire, argh !

Sous le coup de la colère – et persuadé qu'il avait été parfaitement compréhensible – Sam planta Castiel là sur ces mots. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel rejoignit son cousin sans savoir que Sam avait été là un peu plus tôt, et lui tint plus ou moins le même genre de discours. Avec le même genre de résultat.

Le soir, ils dégustèrent dans un petit restaurant aux allures hispaniques, et en profitèrent pour se partager quelques tapas, comme de la tortilla, ou des tranches de pain au jambon ou à la tomate. Ils commandèrent de la sangria, pour goûter : elle n'était pas mauvaise.

Pour rentrer au motel, Sam conduisit – en espérant de tout cœur de ne pas tomber sur un agent de police en chemin, ce qu'ils, par chance, évitèrent – et, une fois arrivés devant leur nouveau motel, il se sentit trahi par son frère.

– Sammy, j'dors avec Cas ce soir.

Il écarquilla les yeux et en eut le souffle coupé. Gabriel releva la tête.

– Non ! Tu peux pas faire...

Il se rappela que Gabriel était dans la même pièce et tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance. Il aimait toujours cet homme, et avait mal au cœur rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'ils ne partageaient plus ensemble depuis dix jours. Mais il faisait ça _pour son bien_ bon sang ! Cependant, ça n'impliquait pas de lui faire autant de mal. Il ne voulait pas plus le blesser qu'il n'avait envie de le perdre. Mais il ne pouvait _pas_ dormir avec lui. Pas dans la même pièce. Non.

– Dean, on peut parler en privé ?

Son aîné fronça les sourcils.

– Non. Je suis désolé, je veux bien être gentil, mais je veux aussi profiter de mon petit-ami. Vous n'allez pas vous entre-tuer pour une nuit.

Non, mais toutes ses résolutions pourraient bien s'écrouler en une nuit.

– Écoute, Sam. J'ai aussi besoin d'être avec Cas, tu vois ? Je sais que je passe toute la journée dans la même voiture que lui, et qu'on reste toujours ensemble, mais ça me manque de plus dormir avec lui. Je te rappelle que dans moins de deux semaines, il prend son avion et part en Erasmus. Alors sois sympa, prend sur toi.

Sam voulut riposter quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien à dire. L'excuse de l'Erasmus était trop bonne. Il n'avait définitivement rien à dire. Et ça l'irrita plus encore.

Ils avaient trouvé de bonnes chambres dans le motel, que Castiel paya grâce à l'argent financé par sa famille. Ça changeait un peu du budget du paternel Winchester, ce qui ne saurait pas forcément déplaire aux fils.

Leurs chambres se situaient assez loin l'une de l'autre, et Sam ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Était-ce ridicule de réagir ainsi parce qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que son petit-ami ou ex-petit-ami ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le « ex ». Comment Gabriel le prenait-il ?

Dieu, il avait été affreux. Il aurait dû mieux en discuter avec Gabe. Il aurait dû rester posé. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter. Et s'il avait été trop vite ? Il avait sûrement été trop vite. Il avait agis sur un coup de tête, et maintenant la situation était telle qu'il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur H vingt-quatre. Ou de se mettre des baffes. Au choix. La seule différence entre les deux était que le mur ne changerait pas cette affreuse migraine qui le prenait d'un coup sans prévenir quand il avait une montée d'angoisse ou de gêne.

Le plus hilarant, c'était qu'ils avaient passé sept jours à s'éviter – O.K, _lui_ en tout cas – et ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole et à peine vus, et maintenant... maintenant, ça faisait trois jours qu'ils se voyaient en permanence, se retrouvaient côtes à côtes dans la même voiture sur la même banquette. C'était trop... bizarre. Dérangeant. Embarrassant.

Il lui arrivait de lui glisser des regards en coin, et de le voir arborer cette expression neutre qu'il avait adoptée depuis leur séparation... temporaire. Ne plus le voir de face, ne plus le voir sourire – ne plus le voir sourire _à lui_ – ne plus l'entendre lui parler de tout et de rien, ou encore de simplement rire ou _chanter_... Toute cette absence lui creusait un trou intérieurement un peu plus chaque jour.

 _« Sam ? … T'en as pas marre ? D'être toujours avec quelqu'un qui n'est jamais sérieux ? »_. Il se rappelait encore de ses paroles comme si elles dataient de la veille. Et lui, avait-il envie de rétorquer, n'en a-t-il pas marre d'être avec quelqu'un... comme lui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'avoir attiré chez lui ? Et pourquoi avait-il accepté de participer à ce road trip, de toute façon ? Il voulait se forcer à croire qu'il aurait été plus soulagé s'il n'était pas venu, mais ça aurait été un énorme mensonge. Et il ne vivait pas dans le déni. N'est-ce pas ?

Au moment de se séparer, Sam adressa une dernière fois ses yeux de chien battu à Dean, mais Castiel se pointa juste à ce moment-là et cacha la vue de son petit-ami qui lui en fut grandement reconnaissant. Il adressa un petit sourire à son petit frère et lui fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte, sur un son qui, pour Sam, aurait pu être semblable à celui de sa mise à mort.

* * *

Une fois leur porte fermée, Dean se retourna vers Castiel et étouffa un fou rire en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche. Castiel sourit.

– Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça marcherai aussi bien.

– Je n'aurai jamais cru que jouer le médiateur m'amuserait autant, lâcha Dean en tentant de se calmer – Sam pourrait l'entendre.

Ils installèrent leurs affaires, se déshabillèrent et, au moment de se coucher, Castiel regarda son petit-ami en hésitant légèrement avant de dire :

– Tu penses que c'est sérieux ?

– De quoi ?

Il pencha la tête à droite puis à gauche en cherchant ses mots.

– Tu sais, leur séparation.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

– J'espère que non.

– Tu espères que non ?

– J'aimais pas trop Gabriel au début, mais Sam est vraiment bien avec lui. Et puis, il a de bons goûts. C'est un type sympa. Chieur, certes, mais bon, personne n'est parfait.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

– Au fait, je t'ai observé à l'œuvre, Cas, je dois dire que je suis impressionné, fit remarquer Dean en s'allongeant. De loin, tu paraissais vraiment convainquant.

– Je savais déjà que Gabriel n'était pas fan de nos soit disant « cochonneries mentales » (il mima les guillemets de l'index et l'annulaire des deux mains), juste parce qu'on se regarderait « trop longtemps ». Il suffisait de pousser un peu...

– C'était déjà insupportable de les voir faire la gueule derrière, mais après ça, rien que de voir leur tête dans le rétroviseur, c'en était hilarant. Ils ont compris tu crois ?

– Non, ils étaient trop préoccupés, ils pensaient trop... l'un à l'autre. C'est Charlie qui va être contente quand on va lui dire.

– Je lui enverrai un message demain, en fonction de ce qu'il s'est passé, conclut Dean.

Ils éteignirent la lumière et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en lâchant un soupir de plaisir.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Sam et Gabriel, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore brisé le silence. Sam savait que Gabriel dormait toujours en resserrant quelque chose contre lui avant de s'assoupir, l'oreiller qu'il avait de trop, le surplus de draps, Mr. Nounours ou... lui. Il n'y avait qu'un oreiller par personne, les draps n'avaient aucun surplus, et il n'avait pas emmené Mr. Nounours. A vrai dire, ses bras lui manquaient. Il avait envie de se lover contre lui et de l'embrasser. Il avait de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais sa raison l'en empêchait à chaque fois. Et la rancune de Gabriel commençait à lui faire peur.

Gabriel prit sa douche, et revint les cheveux trempés, le pyjama déjà enfilé. Sous la douche, il n'avait pas chanté. Sam installa son chargeur de portable à la prise la plus proche de son lit et enclencha le réveil pour le lendemain. Il ne leur restait plus que trois jours avant de rentrer, puis deux semaines avant « la rentrée ».

Gabriel s'assit à la bordure de son lit, face au Winchester, le regard vide. Une seule table de nuit assez large séparait leurs lits. Ils étaient face à face, et le cerveau de Sam était en ébullition. Il pouvait dire quelque chose maintenant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le regard de Gabriel reprit vie au même instant, et il planta ses yeux dans les siens :

– Sam, on doit parler.


	11. Our Last Summer

NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! Bon il est vrai que je vous ai abandonné sans trop prévenir mais les partiels exigeaient l'éloignement de ff à tout prix. Et après... j'ai eu du mal à reprendre T.T Mais ce temps donné m'a permis de réfléchir sur ce chapitre et de changer quelques petites choses qui n'allaient pas, donc ça m'a été bénéfique. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours, merci encore pour vos commentaires (notamment **Fougre** qui est en guest !) Désolée par avance pour les fautes, personne ne m'a relue - comme beaucoup de mes chapitres en fait x)

Le titre est tiré de _Mamma Mia,_ Our Last Summer (avec Pierce Brosnan et Colin Firth *cœur*)

* * *

 **OUR LAST SUMMER**

* * *

– Sam, on doit parler.

Le Winchester hocha de la tête, sans rien dire. Gabriel avait pris la parole le premier : c'était donc à lui de s'exprimer d'abord. Légitime et honnête échange.

– Je crois qu'on sait très bien tous les deux que ce qui se passe maintenant, ce n'est pas... rien. Je te connais, je sais que tu agis en ne pensant non pas à toi, mais à moi. Mais moi, je pense à toi _et_ à moi. Sam, je vais te poser une question, une question qui va te paraître certainement incongrue et stupide, mais je voudrais que tu réfléchisses avant d'y répondre comme si c'était l'évidence même, parce que ça ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut dire sans en comprendre le sens, tu vois ?

Le cœur de Sam se serrait à chacune de ses paroles et il voulait l'arrêter, l'empêcher de continuer de parler, parce qu'il était bien trop grave, Gabriel, et qu'il détestait cette situation – il avait peur de comprendre, de savoir où elle menait, cette conversation.

Mais il ne répondit seulement qu'un petit « Oui », sans aucune émotion, sans aucune intonation informant son état intérieur. Juste un petit « Oui » tout neutre, en mise à distance.

Gabriel reprit en prenant une petite inspiration avant.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Son souffle se coupa, et il voulut hurler la même réponse que celle qu'il avait donnée précédemment, il voulut la hurler, la faire comprendre au monde entier, le lui faire savoir que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était justement parce qu'il l'aimait, _lui_ , et que ça le faisait tout autant souffrir, cette décision, cette histoire, cette situation.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, parce que d'un coup, elle s'était asséchée.

– A vrai dire, le coupa Gabriel avant qu'il n'ait commencé, tu n'es même pas obligé de le dire maintenant. Dans une heure ou dans cinq jours, ce qui compte, c'est que tu y réfléchisses.

– Gabriel...

Il le vit grincer des dents lorsqu'il prononça son nom, et ça lui donna l'impression de l'avoir frappé alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, et bien que Gabriel souhaitait que Sam réfléchisse, Sam ne réfléchissait à rien, parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme les révisions d'un examen, et juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, on oubliait tout d'un coup tout ce qu'on savait, ou croyait savoir, et il était maintenant saisi d'angoisse à l'idée de juste... tout foirer maintenant.

– Donc ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Sam, sérieusement ? Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide à comprendre. Tu as agis comme ça, point. C'est bien pour toi, tu es allé jusqu'au bout. Tu as tenu ta parole.

– Je sais que c'était pas la bonne méthode, mais tu... je sais très bien que tu n'aurais rien fait. Je ne veux pas que tu sois dépendant. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose qui te plaise.

 _Je voulais te larguer pour que ne pas être responsable de ta situation plus tard. Je refuse de te voir assurer un job que tu n'aimeras pas juste pour pouvoir profiter de quelques années d'études ensemble._

– Et comme je le pensais, tu t'expliques. Sammy, tu dévies le sujet de notre discussion.

– Gabriel, je t'aime.

Gabriel le dévisagea, et il fit de même. Il avait le sentiment que, quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, il avait déjà pris sa décision, et qu'il lui glissait entre les doigts sans ne jamais pouvoir le rattraper.

– Alors pourquoi tu as refusé de me parler ? Pourquoi cette histoire de balcon pour signifier que j'avais enfin décidé quoi faire ? Pourquoi m'avoir traité de la sorte ? On aurait pu juste parler.

– Tu dis me connaître, mais je te connais aussi. Je savais que tu ne flancherais pas. Je _sais_ que tu n'aurais pas flanché. Et je sais que tu es l'une des personnes les plus têtues de l'univers, et j'hésite encore entre toi et Dean, quel est le pire ? Gabriel ! Ça fait plus de trois ans qu'on se connaît, et qu'on sort ensemble !

– Sam...

– Tu crois que je faisais ça pour m'amuser ? Putain, Gabe ! Fallait que quelqu'un soit là, derrière toi, et te dise « Bouge-toi le cul ! Fais quelque chose de ta vie ! » ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Aussi ingrate que soit cette tâche, _je l'ai fait_! Tu t'imagines que je suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort... car c'est juste comme ça, et pas autrement qu'on doit faire avec toi ! Parce que je sais que tu as peur des choix ! Je voulais te faire réaliser que tu devais y arriver par toi-même ! Ce n'est pas à moi de te guider et de tout faire pour toi, merde !

Il déballait ses paroles à toute vitesse comme s'il les avait retenues trop longtemps. Ce qui était le cas. Il avait pensé que Gabriel comprendrait tout seul, et il lui avait dit qu'il le comprenait, mais c'était faux. Gabriel se sentait incompris et lui l'avait réellement été. On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, il avait agis comme il fallait. Il le voyait maintenant. C'était un rôle ingrat, mais il l'avait endossé.

Il se mit à rire un peu, nerveusement.

– Comment... Comment peux-tu même me demander si je t'aime réellement ? Si je te dis « tu comprendras plus tard »... ça te donnera l'effet qu'on te traite comme un enfant. Mais Gabe, si tu prenais tes responsabilités un peu ? Le jour où j'aurai une merde, tu feras pareil ? Tu vas juste rester là ? A n'avoir que des regrets sans jamais bouger ? Comme tu évites ta propre famille ?!

A la mention de sa famille, Gabriel se figea, et son visage se ferma. Sam savait qu'il entrait dans un terrain miné, et qu'il était à deux doigts de marcher sur une bombe : il s'en moquait. Il avait pensé se taire, écouter son petit-ami, ou quoiqu'il soit à présent, et peut-être qu'après tout se serait arrangé. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Rien n'avait changé.

La voix de Gabriel s'éleva finalement dans la pièce, glaciale :

– Je vois.

Il était furieux. Furieux contre Gabriel et contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas gardé son sang froid, mais bon sang, Gabriel le rendait dingue ! Il s'obligea à se calmer, et lentement, les palpitations de son cœur ralentirent.

– Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête là pour le moment.

Sam prit une grande inspiration.

– Tu veux dire que...

Le regard de Gabriel lui répondit.

Alors Sam se leva, se dirigea vers la porte en saisissant au passage son sac et sa veste, puis s'immobilisa à l'entrée, le souffle court, et demanda, sans se retourner :

– Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter ?

– Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

Il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

Suite à leur dispute, Sam avait toqué à la porte de son aîné pour lui emprunter ses clés, refusant de dormir ailleurs que dans l'Impala, si jamais il parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain, Dean n'eut pas besoin d'entendre quoique se soit de la part de son frère pour se faire convaincre de rentrer. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de calme, et de s'éloigner de Gabriel. Et il savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin de lui.

Les jours suivants ne fûrent pas particulièrement froids, au contraire. On aurait dit que quelque chose venait enfin d'être dévoilé, et qu'arrivaient maintenant les temps de repos, de réflexion sans hâte : une pause dans toute cette agitation. Sam avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et il n'avait aucun regret quant au fait d'avoir été honnête avec Gabriel. Il avait tout son respect et méritait cette sincérité.

De leur côté, Dean et Cas passaient du tout au rien : soit ils ne se quittaient pas un instant, soit ils ne se parlaient pas du tout pendant quelques heures ''pour s'habituer quand Cas sera en Erasmus''. Autant dire que ça marchait aussi bien que Sam aimait prendre des douches sous des vomis arc-en-ciel de gnomes centenaires.

* * *

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il se jeta de suite hors du lit le plus discrètement possible après avoir lancé un coup d'œil au réveil et accourut à la cuisine en jouant sur ses qualités d'agent secret surentraîné, en vérifiant au passage qu'il n'ait pas réveillé Castiel.

Il prépara une pâte en un rien de temps, mit une poêle à chauffer, versa de l'huile dessus et la répartit avec du sopalain. C'est au troisième pancake qu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, et il se surprit à prier pour que ça soit Gabriel – ce qui n'avait aucune chance d'arriver – ou Sam – mais il n'était pas resté la nuit dernière, car il « voulait laisser à Dean et Cas leur intimité ».

– Dean... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

– Cas, sérieusement ? Tu dois toujours te réveiller si tôt ? Ce n'est plus un petit déjeuner au lit si tu te lèves !

– Un petit déjeu-... oh, lâcha-t-il, mi-surpris et mi-amusé. Mais ça sentait bon, dit-il comme pour se justifier.

 _Note à soi-même : la prochaine fois fermer les portes et ouvrir la fenêtre._

Il s'approcha de Dean, et il avait beau faire chaud en fin d'Août, celui-ci était persuadé que le torse nu de Cas n'était pas complètement innocent à ce soudain haussement de température corporelle. Et il avait un petit short sexy. Argh. Devrait-il vraiment se passer de cette vision pour les mois à venir ?

Castiel l'embrassa puis l'étreignit, et glissa ses mains dans son dos, sous le T-shirt qu'il avait enfilé avant de descendre. Il frissonna. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et il se pencha sur son petit-ami en cherchant sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser de joie et d'amour.

– Bon, et ces pancakes ? demanda Castiel.

– Si tu retournes te coucher, peut-être que tu en auras, rétorqua Dean.

– C'est du chantage.

Le Winchester ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

– Peut-être, mais c'est le prix à payer.

– Il est quelle heure ? questionna son petit-copain en changeant radicalement de sujet.

– On a suffisamment de temps avant que ton avion ne décolle, mon ange, murmura Dean.

– Hmm... Tu dis ça parce qu'au fond, tu espères que je le rate, cet avion.

– Absolument pas ! s'écria-t-il outré. Je ne suis juste... pas à l'aise dans un aéroport. Mais tu as vraiment le temps, je rigole pas.

Castiel croisa les bras et le toisa du regard, pensif, comme s'il le jugeait.

– Hm, est-ce un bonne idée de croire un Winchester ?

Ledit Winchester prit un air offensé et posa sa main droite sur son cœur pour marquer cette impression.

– Il nous reste très exactement cinq heures. Tu as déjà préparé tes valises hier, et il nous faut quoi, quarante-cinq minutes pour arriver à l'aéroport ? Relaxe.

Les épaules de Castiel se détendirent et il sourit.

– Très bien, mais on mange ensemble. La dernière fois tu as mangé ta part avant et j'ai dû te passer la moitié de mon déjeuner parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de baver en regardant ma nourriture.

– Ou peut-être juste que je bavais seulement en te regardant.

– Hin hin, très drôle, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

– J'arrive de suite, susurra Dean en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Dix minutes plus tard, armé d'un plateau repas composé de deux assiettes de pancakes et de pots de confitures, Dean poussa la porte de sa chambre où Castiel l'attendait... en train de se démener à tenter de reconstituer les bonnes couleurs de son Rubik's Cube.

– AH ! s'écria-t-il. C'était donc toi ! Je savais bien que je l'avais pas perdu !

Castiel ne répondit pas à son accusation déguisée et laissa tomber l'objet sur le lit, de dépit.

– Je n'arrive qu'à faire une face, et la moitié d'une autre, grogna-t-il.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Dean en s'asseyant, tu auras tout le temps en Angleterre pour y arriver. Et l'avion.

Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement et dégustèrent leur petit-déjeuner et repas du midi gloutonnement.

* * *

Tout le monde a déjà eu la sensation que parfois, le temps était un parfait connard. En cours, il a toujours tendance à ralentir pour se régaler de la souffrance des élèves qui attendent avec impatience que l'aiguille tombe sur la dernière minute de l'heure, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de moments que l'on voudrait retenir pour l'éternité, là, ça passe en un clin d'œil.

C'est exactement ce que ressentait Dean en cet instant. La matinée qu'il avait passée avec son petit-ami s'était envolée comme de la fumée dans un battement de cil. Ils avaient discuté, de eux, de Sam et Gabriel, de leurs projets, de leurs inquiétudes, de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient embrassés, câlinés, il sentait encore les baisers chauds de Cas dans son cou, et des picotements sur sa peau.

Il était habitué à vivre seul, mais il n'avait pas envie de replonger dans cette sensation si longtemps. D'un autre côté, il était content de retrouver un peu de son indépendance et de sa solitude. Il l'aimait, sa liberté. Seulement Cas allait lui manquer un peu, quand même.

A l'aéroport, après avoir déposé les valises de Cas, et vérifié son billet d'avion, Bobby, Sam, Gabriel et lui attendirent devant le service de contrôle des passagers que l'avion soit prêt à embarquer.

– Alors Cas, prêt pour l'Angleterre ? demanda Bobby en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

Bien que le petit-copain de Dean se soit un peu plus ouvert, les Winchesters purent clairement voir la gêne dans ce geste auquel il ne s'était pas attendu et s'en amusèrent. Castiel se racla la gorge.

– Il faudra bien, j'imagine.

– Bien sûr qu'il l'est, rit Dean. Il serait prêt pour une Apocalypse.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

– Tu nous envoies des photos hein ? quémanda Sam.

– Bien sûr, Sam. Mais tu peux voir comment est l'Angleterre sur Google image aussi, c'est plus rapide.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en dissimulant mal l'ombre d'un sourire.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est pas la même chose quand on est sur place et qu'on visite.

– Ramène-nous de la confiture d'orange ! s'exclama Gabriel en se jetant presque sur lui. Il paraît qu'elle est succulente. Tu en trouveras facilement, notamment dans ces magasins... « Mark & Spencer ». Et, pitié, va visiter les sites les plus importants.

– _The British Museum_ , _Buckingham Palace_ , _Picadilly Circus_ , la grande rue « Oxford Street », _St James Park_ , oui, je me suis renseigné, j'irai à Londres.

– Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Je te parle des studios utilisés pour filmer Harry Potter, le lieu de résidence de Sherlock Holmes, « 221B Baker Street »... Tu vois, la base ! Et évidemment tu allais passer à côté.

– Tu sais, soupira Castiel, tu viens quand tu veux Gabriel.

Celui-ci mima la surprise.

– Quoi ? Moi ? J'ai cet honneur ? Vraiment ? Ok annule tes bagages c'est moi les bagages maintenant. T'es au courant qu'une fois parti c'est foutu je repars plus jamais ?

On vit le regret d'avoir prononcé ces paroles passer dans le regard de Castiel. Sam, lui, fixa le sol en se répétant mentalement les paroles de son ex, amer.

– Si tu as un problème, on est toujours là, rappela Bobby à l'étudiant.

– Je sais Bobby. Merci.

– Je remarque que moi, tu me proposes de venir, mais pas Dean, nota vicieusement Gabriel.

– Je sais que Dean viendra lorsqu'il le sentira, justifia son cousin en sous-entendant à ceux qui savaient sa phobie des avions.

– Mouais.

– Et je compte revenir.

– Oh nooon... fit-il semblant d'être déçu.

Ils s'échangèrent un coup de coude.

– Bon, la queue commence à s'allonger et les hôtesses s'agitent, je crois que c'est l'heure, déclara Sam.

Ils s'étreignirent, et Castiel attrapa son sac à dos puis se dirigea vers la file d'attente en les saluant de la main. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'était fondu dans la foule.

– Alors, vous vous retrouvez quand ? questionna Sam en s'adressant à son frère.

Dean haussa les épaules, sourire aux lèvres.

– Toussaint, Noël... quand on trouvera le temps. Quand on voudra.

– C'est cool.

Dean se rapprocha de Sam, amena son bras par-dessus ses épaules et le serra dans un élan de réconfort fraternel.


	12. I've Got A Feelin' You're Foolin'

_"When you gotta go... You gotta go."_

Voilà donc je donne une médaille à ceux qui auront reconnus la référence et mes sincères condoléances pour les feels que j'aurai pu créer sans prévenir. Je (ne) suis (pas) désolée, j'avais besoin de les partager. Sinon, bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien, MERCI pour vos reviews et aux warriors qui continuent de me lire. Bon par contre, niveau note d'auteur, j'ai BEAUCOUP de choses dont j'ai envie de parler. Donc on va faire un tri.

Niveau Supernatural : **/!\ SPOILERS SAISON 11 FINALE /!\** Je sais à quel point c'est agaçant de se faire spoiler donc voilà je préviens. Je dois avouer que Supernatural, depuis la saison 8, me glissait lentement entre les doigts. J'écris beaucoup de fics dessus parce que je suis habituée à ces personnages, et ces ships, et je suis très familière avec eux, mais sinon... urgh. J'ai continué la série sans trop savoir pourquoi parce que j'aimais plus particulièrement (d'ailleurs c'est ce qui est en train de se passer actuellement avec OUAT et c'est triste). MAIS God (ahah), la saison 11 a été géniale à mon goût. J'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé toutes les saisons jusqu'à la 5, et puis la 7, et la 11 a été très bonne. Déjà, Lucifer. Ensuite, Amara. Quoiqu'on dise, l'actrice était très bien, le personnage était complexe, et je l'ai aimée (et un peu insultée pour certains trucs aussi à la fin de la saison) et _Chuck_ quoi. Par contre, l'explication sur les Archanges et Gabriel, rah, je vais personnellement poursuivre les scénaristes _et_ Chuck pour refuser de ramener Gabriel (pour le moment). #IStillBelieveHe'llComeBack. DONC VOILA. Et la fin avec vous-savez-qui argh (oui j'ai toujours peur de spoiler). Tout ça pour dire, j'ai totalement replongé dans la série. Hésitez pas à donner vos opinions sur cette saison en commentaire si vous avez envie d'en parler ~

Niveau fics : J'ai bien entamé le chapitre 3 de _The Pianist_ , il va arriver. Promis. Le chapitre 5 de _Sept Jours Sous Terre_ est toujours en rédaction aussi. Et je réfléchis toujours à des idées pour rédiger le chapitre 10 de _Supernatural Network_ \- et de _Facebook Storybrooke_ pour les fans de Once Upon A Time. Comme dis sur mon profil, je n'abandonne pas mes fics ! Yay *motivation motivation*

Je remercie **Cas-Cas-the-Nanny-Goat** et **Fafsernir** pour leur soutiens. Le titre est tiré de la comédie "Broadway Melody" en Français "Amours de danseuses" de 1936. A présent, voici un petit documentaire sur les tortues Australiennes comme convenu.

* * *

 **I'VE GOT A FEELIN' YOU'RE FOOLIN'**

* * *

A la cantine, le manque de diversité de nourriture était accablant. Après un an, et depuis la rentrée scolaire, ils n'étaient pas capables de changer de temps en temps les sandwichs ou de remplacer un plat par un autre.

Le choix ne fut pas très difficile pour Dean burger, frites, soda, tarte aux pommes, repas parfaitement équilibré. Il prit une photo avant de payer et de s'installer dans un coin tranquille, puis l'envoya à son frère en lui écrivant : « _Regarde, il existe autre chose que les salades !_ » ce à quoi Sam répondit immédiatement par un triste : « _Je vois de la laitue dépasser de ton burger._ »

Dean cliqua sur sa photo pour vérifier – au lieu de tout simplement jeter un coup d'œil audit burger ce qui aurait été bien plus rapide. Et constata qu'il avait raison.

Il grogna dans sa barbe en rangeant son portable sans lui répondre.

– Alors, comment ça se passe cette année ? demanda Tess en s'asseyant à sa table.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, surpris par sa présence.

– De quoi ?

Elle roula des yeux.

– Les cours. Est-ce que par chance j'aurai le droit à une résolution avant le nouvel an, ou il faudra encore que tu pompes mes leçons ?

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Non, cette année je me débrouille. Déjà rien qu'avec le blog, j'ai continué de travailler dessus pendant les vacances. Tu sais, les analyses d'images, les genres de films, tout ça. J'ai même des conversations intéressantes parfois avec les gens qui viennent lire mes articles.

Tess le considéra un moment, le sourcil haussé, et son silence interpella Dean.

– Ben quoi ? dit-il.

– Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Dean Winchester ? Je croyais que tu détestais ce blog et tout ce truc sur internet.

– Moi aussi. Surtout parce que je devais voler l'ordinateur de Sam, en fait, mais Cas est tombé dessus et a trouvé ça "très intéressant". Et disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me lise donc... ça m'a un peu encouragé.

– Wow. Dean Winchester aime travailler. Ça va faire la une, ça. Je vais contacter Sam pour qu'il rédige l'article.

– Très drôle, lâcha le Winchester en grinçant des dents.

Tessa mordit dans son hamburger.

– Aller, tu peux pas dire qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être surpris. Et bien que je sois contente, je dois quand même te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Genre... l'histoire aussi. T'as vu le prof cette année ? Mr. Than. Rien que physiquement, il est impressionnant.

– Mr. Than ? Ça me dit quelque chose, je crois que Sam l'a eu en droit.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

– En droit ? Pas possible si on l'a.

– Si si, un truc historique aussi. Il s'appelle pas Thanatos normalement ?

– Je sais pas. Je stalke pas mes profs, tu sais. Je l'ai vu qu'une fois, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on a repris les cours, hein. Et si tu étais venu, tu saurais...

Dean détourna le regard et fronça légèrement des sourcils.

– J'avais un job, je pouvais pas dire non.

– Mouais. Tu vois, t'auras encore besoin de moi.

– Je me débrouille.

– Je t'envoie ça sur Skype, finit-elle en se levant. J'te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Dean soupira, puis se retourna dans sa direction et hurla :

– JE ME DEBROUILLE !

* * *

Sam attendait dans son amphi, derrière son ordinateur, que le cours commence. Le professeur chargé de leur cours magistral était en retard, et ça l'arrangeait et lui laissait le temps de trier ses leçons. Depuis le début de la semaine, il n'avait eu que du droit, et ça l'avait épuisé. Après presque trois mois de vacances, qui ne se plaindrait pas de la reprise ? C'était dur pour tout le monde, lui inclus.

Heureusement, cette heure de cours de langues lui offrait une heure de pause dans son emploi du temps overbooké. A côté de lui, un groupe de filles bavardait en riant, et se turent soudainement au soudain vacarme que fit la porte d'entrée ; c'est presque une chance si elle ne se fracassa pas contre le mur. Sam n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête de son écran pour voir qui était arrivé qu'une voix qui lui était affreusement familière s'éleva avec force :

– ALORS C'EST VOUS LE TAS DE LIMACES ILLETTRÉES QUE J'VAIS DEVOIR ME TAPER CETTE ANNEE ?

Son cœur frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

– Non, c'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha sur le côté pour avoir une vue nette de son professeur et hurla intérieurement. Son premier réflexe fut de dégainer son téléphone portable et d'envoyer à son frère :

« _DEAN ! CROWLEY EST DANS MON AMPHI_ » _._

"Crowley est dans mon amphi" car il osait espérer qu'il n'était pas leur prof. Il ne pouvait pas être leur prof. Plus jamais. Il enseignait au lycée, _pas à la fac._ La suite des événements lui fit perdre tout espoir de hasard entre l'attente de leur prof et l'arrivée de ce démon sous apparence humaine. Car il était évident, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, que Crowley était tout sauf humain.

Et Dean enfonça bien le tout en répondant avec des SMS hilares : il s'imaginait bien son aîné rire en tapant ses textos et se promit de le lui faire payer son manque de compassion.

A la fin de l'heure, en rangeant son ordinateur portable dans son sac, quelque chose sur la table attira l'attention de Sam et son regard s'accrocha à sa table, sur laquelle quelque chose avait été dessiné. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en s'installant ici. Peut-être parce qu'il avait commencé par jeter son sac sur la table et le vider de suite.

Le dessin représentait Jean Valjean qui suivait une piste de baguettes de pain (un peu comme la piste de cailloux du Petit Poucet) en les ramassant, et Javert qui observait la scène caché derrière un mur, l'œil sournois. La piste menait à lui. Ce style de dessin, et ces personnages, inutile de se demander qui pouvait les avoir dessinés – et surtout ici.

Sam sourit et son cœur se réchauffa légèrement tout seul, avec une pointe de regret qui en ternit un peu la couleur.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait dire, Skype pouvait bien fonctionner en caméra. Certes, la qualité n'était pas extraordinaire : mais l'image passait bien, et ils se comprenaient parfaitement – c'était ce qui comptait.

Dean et Cas avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et depuis la rentrée, tous les deux soirs, en raison de leur travail et manque de temps.

Cas n'avait pas l'air perdu ou dépaysé, en Angleterre. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait déjà partagé ses photos, baladé l'ordinateur (soit la caméra) un peu partout dans son studio pour lui faire visiter l'endroit où il allait vivre pour les prochains mois, et... à part ça, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à leur routine, en fait. Ils se parlaient tout autant que lorsque Cas n'avait pas encore quitté le pays, et le manque ne se ressentait pas, parce que... eh bien, ils étaient habitués à ce fonctionnement. Parler à distance. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'avait débuté leur relation. Ils étaient passés de la connaissance anonyme par lettre à internet, puis dans la vie réelle et collocation, puis vie commune, puis séparation du logis sans pour autant s'éloigner... Si ce n'était le fait qu'ils n'allaient plus se voir au moins deux fois par mois sur des périodes de trois jours, rien ne changeait. Ils discutaient, papotaient de tout et de rien, débattaient sur certains sujets, regardaient des films ensemble en parallèle, partageaient des liens, Sam passait parfois faire un coucou, d'autre fois, toute la bande s'incrustait avec Charlie, Dorothy, Chuck, Kevin et Jo avec un peu de chance lorsqu'ils traînaient dans le coin.

Dean était quelqu'un d'indépendant, et il savait que Cas l'était aussi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait aussi plu, chez lui. Cette situation leur convenait.

Tout en songeant à cela, Dean fut sur le point d'éteindre son ordinateur pour aller se coucher lorsqu'il se souvint subitement d'un mail qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt indiquant qu'il avait reçu un commentaire sur l'un de ses articles de ses analyses cinématographiques. Il hésita un instant à voir ça le lendemain, mais finalement haussa les épaules et opta pour l'autre solution.

C'était une réaction à l'article qu'il avait rédigé en début de semaine portant sur _Gatsby le Magnifique_. Il sourit. Il avait discuté de ce roman avec Sam, car s'il avait vu la dernière version en film, son cadet, lui, avait eu la patience de lire l'ouvrage de J. Scott Fitzgerald. Ça l'avait, par conséquent, pas mal aidé à présenter une bonne analyse concrète et concise à présenter à son professeur.

Le commentaire était long, et organisé. On aurait presque dit un plan – une réponse à son étude par une autre analyse. Il suffisait de balayer un peu le pavé du regard pour noter un bon vocabulaire et des bons mots de liaison. Cette personne – « Darkness » d'après son pseudo – s'y connaissait.

Elle s'opposait très clairement à son exposition de la situation dans laquelle Jay Gatsby se trouvait : alors que Dean avait dépeint sa relation avec Daisy et l'affection qu'il lui portait comme de l'amour, ''Darkness'' ne voyait en Daisy que la représentation de tout ce que Gatsby ne possédait pas. L'homme avait été pauvre et complètement démuni et Daisy, qui appartenait à la branche riche de la société, était l'incarnation même de tout ce dont Gatsby rêvait. Oisiveté, abondance, matérialisme et luxure à n'en plus pouvoir, consommation d'alcool et de biens, les femmes... la femme. Sensuelle, intelligente, noble – parfait emblème.

Pour Gatsby, ça avait été le coup de foudre de la réalisation physique de tout ce qu'il ne possédait pas, mais projetait d'avoir. En conclusion : il n'était pas amoureux. Sans oublier que le roman était décrit par Nick Carraway, soit un personnage principal présent en tant que spectateur qui pouvait prendre une position particulière et par conséquent, son point de vue avait des chances d'être corrompu de sa neutralité. D'autant plus qu'il était le cousin de Daisy. ''Darkness'' soulignait toutes ces idées point par point en ne laissant rien lui échapper, et Dean se félicita presque de ne pas avoir lu ça à un moment où il aurait été complètement crevé.

Lui, avait plutôt exposé l'idée que Gatsby, comme tout homme, tenait cette avidité en lui dès le départ et que l'apparition de Daisy n'avait fait que l'amplifier – mais son amour pour elle était réel. Il l'avait prouvé en passant sur des cadres d'images, vidéos et gifs extraits du film dans lequel Leonardo Di Caprio jouait Gatsby : des plans contre-plans entre les deux personnages, le positionnement de leurs corps l'un par rapport à l'autre, les échanges à double-sens grouillant de sous-entendus et de non-dits... Il avait fini par conclure que Gatsby avait été un homme brisé avant la fin, et que sa mort avait été une fin définitive à cet amour gagné et perdu en quelques années, malmené par la vie. En quelque sorte, une réalisation que tout ce en quoi il avait cru – ce matérialisme en puissance – n'avait été qu'illusion et que rien n'avait plus aucun sens sans Daisy.

Et sa critique ne s'arrêtait pas là : ''Darkness'' s'attaquait aussi à la trahison et le mensonge en reprenant quelques arguments de Dean, mais un peu plus poussé peut-être.

C'était un joli petit texte, et Dean fut à la fois content – de voir que son travail n'était pas inutile – et ennuyé – parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler d'une réponse. Premièrement, cette personne méritait une réponse, et deuxièmement, son professeur allait _forcément_ voir un pavé pareil et serait même capable de rédiger une dissertation pour appuyer ou contrer ces points – c'était une affreuse passion chez ce prof. Autant éviter ça de suite.

Il se mit à écrire sa réponse avec quelques remarques, admettant certains arguments mais réfutant d'autres. Il dût y passer peut-être une demi-heure. Une fois ceci fait, il appuya sur « entrée » et l'envoya, puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, la journée défila en un clin d'œil, et comme prévu – il avait deux heures de TD dans la semaine en analyse d'image – son professeur ne manqua pas de lui faire une bonne remarque sur l'activité de son blog. Dean ne répondit que par un sourire gêné : passait-il sa vie sur internet à observer tout ce que ses élèves faisaient ou quoi ?

En rentrant le soir, son téléphone s'empressa de lui faire savoir que ''Darkness'' lui avait aussi répondu. A force de creuser le sujet, ils avaient fini par le trouver à sec et avaient commencé à en entamer d'autres sur _Gatsby le Magnifique_. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas une œuvre qui manquait de débat.

Il répondit une nouvelle fois, et quelques heures plus tard, elle de même, et leurs commentaires s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus brefs, partant de l'apparence d'un débat argumentatif à de petites remarques de conversation. En fin de soirée, Dean renvoyait un avis un peu plus travaillé lorsque son réseau décida de lui adresser poliment un doigt d'honneur en ''blanchissant'' la page et la déclarant inapte au fonctionnement. Irrité, le jeune homme retenta la manipulation plusieurs fois, et réussi à la troisième tentative. Il lui envoya en privé un message après avoir essayé d'atteindre cette fonction deux fois pour lui demander si ça ne la dérangeait pas de continuer sur Skype pour plus de facilité et de rapidité en lui fournissant son pseudonyme. Une fois la demande faite, son réseau exclut toute connexion internet une vingtaine de minutes durant. Il redémarra son ordinateur, et tout revint à la normale comme par magie.

Il avait trois messages Skype. L'un venait de Tess, qui lui avait envoyé ses cours, l'autre de Castiel qui l'informait qu'il allait dormir, et le dernier de ''The-Darkness''. Il répondit d'abord à Cas en lui souhaitant bonne nuit affectueusement, mais ignora Tess en soupirant, agacé par son caractère têtu, puis accepta ''Darkness'' dans ses amis.

 _« Donc je disais, »_ reprit Darkness, _« Gatsby vit dans un véritable conte de fée, une sorte de bulle qu'il s'est créé lui-même. Regarde: il s'est même presque créé lui-même, il a changé son nom de ''James Gatz'' en ''Jay Gatsby''. Même le titre, « The Great Gatsby » donne l'impression qu'on a affaire à un magicien, à un expert en tours et illusions : je ne crois pas que ça soit un hasard. »_

Dean prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

 _« Peut-être, mais dans ce cas il dénonce peut-être de manière plus appuyée ce que tout le monde vit. Qui ne dit pas que tu vis dans un monde d'illusion toi-même ? On créé nous aussi nos propres histoires. Rien n'est sûr. Par exemple, toi et moi ne nous connaissons pas, et pourtant nous parlons, mais ça pourrait être le summum de l'illusion – prétendre d'être ce que nous ne sommes pas. »_

 _« Tu ne fais qu'appuyer ce que je viens de te dire, Dean. Fitzgerald montre bien que justement, l'homme tombe aisément dans les fausses vérités et le mensonge. Et puis de toute façon, le lecteur et le spectateur découvre au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance la véritable identité du personnage – ses réactions etc. »_

Maintenant, il se trouvait à sec. Certes, il aimait les débats. Certes, il en avait _constamment_ avec son frère. Et certes, il avait le dernier mot 90% des fois, mais là il était tombé sur les 10% où il n'avait plus rien à dire. Et il était tard.

 _« Je vais aller dormir, »_ Il hésita avant de continuer à écrire : _« Darkness. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, je crois qu'on a tout dit. »_

 _« Comme tu veux. Et je m'appelle Amara. »_

Oh, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne la perche qu'il lui avait tendu pour avouer son identité. Mais c'était juste : son Skype avait dénoncé son identité et ce n'était qu'échange équivalent qu'elle donne la sienne. Si c'était bien son prénom. Parler de fausse personnalité toute la soirée et de remises en questions philosophiques l'avait rendu un peu méfiant et parano à la fin.

 _« Bonne nuit, Amara »_

 _« Bonne nuit Dean »._

* * *

– Bonjour papa, lança Sam en rentrant et en déposant son sac à l'entrée.

– Bonjour Sam.

Sam alla à la cuisine pour se servir à boire, et son père l'arrêta quand il repassa dans le salon où il s'était installé, une masse de papiers témoins de son travail trônant sur la table basse.

– Assis-toi.

Son fils haussa les épaules, soupira et s'assit en face de lui.

– Dean n'est pas encore rentré ?

John continuait de trier ses feuilles, et Sam reconnut des notes de taxes dans ce chantier de paperasse.

– Il bosse au Lloyd's Bar. Benny, un de ses potes, a réussi à lui trouver un job là-bas.

Son père hocha la tête en accord.

– Et toi, ça avance ? Les jobs et les études ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

– J'imagine que oui. Le patron du salon de thé dans lequel j'ai bossé cet été m'a proposé de continuer à l'année, et j'ai accepté.

Toujours sans lever la tête, et malgré l'impression qu'il donnait à se concentrer sur ses documents, Sam le vit hausser un sourcil.

– Et Gabriel ?

Sam retint un soupir. Il s'attendait bien à ce qu'on lui pose la question. S'il avait pu éviter d'y répondre dernièrement, ça devait sans doute être grâce à son aîné qui avait ses arrières.

– D'habitude il est toujours dans le coin.

– Papa, ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que tu es là.

– C'est justement pour ça que je demande.

– Tu connais déjà la réponse.

– Je pensais que tu me le dirais.

– C'est un peu comme si je te l'avais dit, là.

John sourit.

– Tu assumais déjà bien plus quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais une relation avec lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

– Rien. Il paraît que tu as adopté un chien ?

– Tu as vu Bobby ?

– Évidemment, il est mon meilleur ami, c'est la moindre des choses. (Il prit une pause avant de reprendre :) C'est un bel animal. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Sam observa ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire « Bones » et seul le « B » lui échappa avant qu'il ne se reprenne et dise :

– Platypus.

Le téléphone de son père sonna à ce moment : il décrocha en faisant un signe d'attente à son fils cadet.

– Allô ? Adam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Comment ça tu n'as plus rien ? Je t'ai déjà versé ce qu'il fallait pour ce mois. Tu sais que tes frères bossent pour aider ? … Non, je m'en fous de ça. Les baby-sittings, tout le monde peut en trouver. Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir ton bac.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et l'intérêt de Sam s'alimenta à chaque échange.

– D'accord. Très bien, termina le père Winchester avant de raccrocher – puis il se tourna vers Sam. Adam arrive la semaine prochaine. Tu m'as dit que tu avais des jobs, non ? Tu n'aurais pas des contacts pour aider ton frère ? Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille mais il est toujours à sec.

« Toujours à sec, et jamais agréable » se voulut ajouter Sam. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il savait où ça allait mener – depuis le décès de sa mère, Adam n'avait plus été le même. Sam savait que la personne la plus à même de le comprendre n'était pas lui mais Dean, étant donné le fait que lui n'avait pas bien connu Mary. Ne pas se souvenir de sa mère, et perdre sa mère pendant son enfance, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Seul soucis : Dean et Adam ne s'entendaient pas du tout – même pas d'un poil. La faute de la rancune que tenait son aîné contre son père et ce sentiment de trahison pour sa mère qu'il ne digérait toujours pas. Les disputes à ce propos ne manquaient pas, et elles n'étaient pas du genre calmes et paisibles.

– Je sais pas, je peux toujours voir.

Ils restèrent assis là pendant un moment, face à face, en silence. Sam se leva finalement en disant qu'il avait du travail à faire, et quitta la pièce. Quelques heures plus tard, Dean rentra. John était toujours en train de faire ses comptes – ou peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire – dans le salon.

– Salut papa, dit-il en le voyant. De bonnes nouvelles ?

Son paternel soupira. Il passa sa main sur son front : il avait les traits tirés, et ça n'étonnerait pas Dean le moins du monde d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux ou trois jours.

– J'ai fait une bonne affaire, mais ça a rapporté moins que ce que je pensais.

Dean hocha la tête.

– Je vais préparer à manger.

Phoenix vint se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant et le jeune homme hésita deux secondes avant de le prendre dans les bras et de lui caresser la tête. Il se tourna vers son père et lança :

– Tu es au courant que Sam veut adopter un _chien_ ?

John rit.

– Et tu es au courant que tu _aimes_ un chat alors que tu en es allergique ?

En lui rappelant son allergie, Dean renifla et laissa le chat partir.

– Déjà, je ne _déteste_ pas les chats, j'ai juste réussi à mieux m'entendre avec Phoenix. Ensuite, mon allergie va mieux. Ça dépend des fois. J'ai même tendance à l'oublier.

– Tes CD de musiques ne l'ont pas oubliée, eux.

– Cas me les a rachetés pour se faire pardonner. Bref. J'espère que tu lui diras clairement qu'on ne peut pas prendre Bones.

– Bones ?

– C'est comme ça qu'il appelle son Golden.

– Il m'a dit Platypus.

– Il t'a dit Platy-... Mais c'est le nom que– oh, il s'interrompit après avoir pensé tout haut ce qu'il aurait dû penser tout bas.

– Vous vous débrouillerez entre vous, Dean. Je suis sûr qu'il se plaira plus chez Bobby de toute façon. Est-ce que Sam a demandé à le prendre ?

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Non, finit-il par dire.

John s'allongea avec un dossier dans les mains, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

– Eh bien tu vois, y'a pas de problèmes.

* * *

Réponse à la review guest de **Fougre** : J'ai beaucoup aimé ta référence sur les X-men, d'autant plus que j'ai lu ta review _après_ avoir vu le film au ciné. Et j'en ai pleuré. Prenez vos mouchoirs si vous êtes sensibles (j'étais tellement préparée pour Civil War que j'allais voir X-men en touriste). Et j'apprécie de constater aussi que tu écoutes Ennio Morricone (les grands esprits se rencontrent /PAN/) bref. Merci pour tes commentaires/encouragements, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu penseras de la suite ! (et cela vaut par ailleurs pour vous tous, chers lecteurs - demandez à mes proches, je suis insupportable quand j'ai des reviews /PAN/)

Niveau hors-fandom : Je vais avoir mes résultats de partiels du 30 mai au 3 juin donc... on va prier. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je risque de galérer pour la suite, parce que j'aurai un déménagement à gérer, ou des partiels à rattraper, et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai trouvé un job pour deux semaines/dix jours en Espagne fin Juin donc le mois prochain va être assez lourd xD Mais promis, grâce à mes proches et vos reviews, je suis motivée pour terminer cette histoire et arriver aux grands moments... héhé. Ah, et hors-sujet, mais qui a regardé l'Eurovision ? QUI ECOUTE TOUTES LES CHANSONS EPIQUES DE L'EUROVISION DEPUIS LE DEBUT ? #Guilty

Niveau fandoms : J'ai découvert pour mon plus grand malheur Black Sails (série sur des pirates), Vikings, The 100 (je rattrape la saison 3) et Torchwood (j'ai pas accroché à Doctor Who, mais le sourire de John Barrowman et Ianto cutie pie m'ont eue) je dois rattraper des fandoms comme Outlander, Downton Abbey, One Piece et Game of Thrones (youhou des spoiles partout sur le net x.x) doooonc... ça tente pas mal et ça prend du temps pour écrire donc voilà, comprenez la pauvre petite fangirl en moi qui se fait harceler par la tentation.

J'ai écrit des pavés sur ma vie, je sais que c'est pas forcément passionnant mais je vous oblige pas à lire 8D Voilà.

Cœur sur ceux qui ont des exams (bac, brevet, tout ce bazar.) Vous nem.

 **Plume-now**


	13. Temptation

Bonsoir~ Je suis en retard parce que _pour une fois_ j'ai été relue par **Fafsernir** (merci *cœur*) à cause de qui vous avez ce chapitre cette semaine d'ailleurs parce qu'elle m'a pas lâchée pour que j'écrive. J'ai pas eu le droit d'aller me laisser entraîner par Tumblr la mauvaise (non en vrai je t'en suis reconnaissante 8D). **ZephireBleue** m'a pas mal boostée en me laissant un commentaire sur le premier Correspondances pour relire les débuts du Sabriel ça m'a énormément fait plaisir que tu relises aw ;-; (je te le dis ici parce que tu étais en guest et je viens de penser que j'aurai pu le dire en pm mais trop tard maintenant XD).

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture (continuez de reviewer vous êtes géniaux) ~

* * *

 **TEMPTATION**

* * *

Benny essuyait une partie du bar avec un chiffon sec pour absorber toute trace de boissons consommées au cours de la soirée qui aurait débordé du verre des clients. Non loin, Ansem, le faux jumeau d'Andy, draguait une fille qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de rester ici plus longtemps. À quelques tables encore, des hommes jouaient au poker et lançaient des paris financiers, et à quelques rares autres, des jeunes buvaient un verre en riant. La soirée touchait à sa fin.

De l'autre côté du bar, Dean servait à boire à ceux qui aimaient consommer en abondance. Benny arriva bientôt à son niveau et en profita pour faire une pause.

– A moins qu'on ne vire ceux-là, dit-il en désignant des clients qui lui sourirent, je peux plus nettoyer quoique se soit ici.

– Et ça t'arrange bien, souligna Dean.

– Évidemment, confirma-t-il sans honte.

– Hey salut Benny, lança une fille brune aux cheveux longs en face du comptoir.

– Bonsoir Lénore, répondit le barman. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

– Un mojito. Fort.

– Mauvaise soirée ? demanda-t-il en lui concoctant sa boisson.

– Tu parles, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, dos au comptoir, et Dean suivit son regard – regard qu'elle jetait avec amertume à une table où un homme noir était assis avec une femme dont les cheveux étaient plus cours que ceux de « Lénore ». Elle était un peu plus joufflue, aussi.

– Ils m'ont plumée, continua-t-elle. Des vicieux, ceux-là. Si je dois bien te conseiller une chose, c'est de ne pas te frotter à eux.

Benny plissa les yeux.

– Jake ? Je connais pas la fille, mais Jake est cool, on a fait notre service ensemble à l'armée.

– Eh bien on peut dire que tu as mieux tourné que lui, dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle.

Il lui servit son martini, qu'elle se mit à boire lentement. A ce moment-là, Ansem retourna au bar et s'occupa en nettoyant un verre déjà propre, le visage fermé.

– Y'en a un qui a encore échoué dans ses techniques de drague, murmura Dean.

– En même temps tu as vu comment il les aborde ? Il est lourd.

Le regard de Dean et d'Ansem se croisèrent et rien qu'avec cette action, Dean eut l'impression que son collègue allait lui planter une dizaine de poignards dans le cœur. Ansem ne l'avait jamais aimé, pour deux raisons : le Winchester était populaire auprès des filles, et parce qu'il était ami avec son frère, Andy, qu'il semblait détester encore plus profondément. Pour une histoire de fille, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire.

Lénore paya sa boisson et les salua une dernière fois avant de quitter le bar.

– Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec ton copain Dean ? lança soudainement Benny en changeant de sujet.

– Bien, pourquoi ? répondit-il en astiquant un verre.

– Je sais pas, comme ça. Ça va faire combien de temps qu'il est parti ?

Le temps qu'il fasse ses calculs, Dean répondit :

– Wow, presque deux mois déjà.

Benny hocha la tête.

– Le temps passe vite, dis donc.

– Mouais... Enfin pas si vite que ça. Ça se sent un peu quand même.

– Oh, Dean Winchester confierait-il enfin ses sentiments ouvertement au monde ? rit Benny.

Il lui envoya un gentil coup de coude outré, l'air tout de même légèrement offensé.

– Hey, je cache rien, mais je suis pas non plus une pipelette qui raconte sa vie à qui veut l'entendre !

– T'as raison, se moqua son collègue, sinon tu serais chiant, et je n'aurais pas envie de t'écouter. Et puis surtout, je me marrerais pas autant.

– Benny Lafitte, tu es insupportable.

– Toujours plus que toi, rétorqua-t-il en tapant son épaule. Bon, tu vides les lieux ? La fermeture est dans une demi-heure, mais tu les connais, le lundi ils aiment pas voir qu'on ferme plus tôt.

– Argh, râla Dean, c'est pas au tour d'Ansem cette semaine ?

– Il l'a fait la semaine dernière, tu te rappelles ? C'est à toi aujourd'hui.

– Traître.

– C'est ton job, j'y peux rien.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et pris la clef qu'il lui tendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 2h30. Il allait encore rentrer tard, mais il s'estimait encore heureux : la prochaine fois, ils fermeraient aux horaires habituelles. Là au moins il dormait un peu.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il était déjà trois heures passées et il trouva son père endormi dans le salon, un stylo à la main, et une poignée de feuilles dans l'autre. Il s'approcha et les lui retira pour les poser sur la table, puis tira une couverture, qu'il sortit d'un placard, sur lui. En montant, il constata qu'Adam était arrivé puisqu'il l'entendait dans la chambre de Sam, qu'il occupait quand Sam n'était pas là mais dans son studio.

Il ronflait, le sale gosse. Ça allait l'aider à trouver le sommeil, ça, tiens.

* * *

Sam était persuadé que s'il ne sortait pas depuis le début du mois, c'était parce qu'il ne devait pas céder maintenant à la tentation de relâcher un peu les études, ce qu'il savait être le début de la fin. Il crut nécessaire de se donner mentalement des arguments pour être en accord avec lui-même : il n'avait jamais été accro aux sorties, ça coûtait de l'argent, argent qu'il devait gérer avec responsabilité, et puis même lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Gabriel, il n'allait pas beaucoup dehors pour boire un verre ou sociabiliser ou...

Cet argument était certainement le plus mauvais qu'il aurait pu trouver. N'importe quelle excuse paraissait presque meilleure que celle-ci. Parce que s'il ne sortait pas quand il était en couple avec Gabriel, c'était parce qu'il passait la soirée avec lui. C'était parce qu'ils passaient des moments ensemble.

Là, il était juste seul, et si ce n'était « le travail » ou « la fatigue », il n'avait plus beaucoup d'excuses. C'est pourquoi son énième refus fut lui-même refusé par ses amis. Si un refus de prendre une offre pouvait être refusé par ceux qui la proposaient n'avait jamais été fait avant, maintenant si.

Ils avaient mis en place un plan sournois. Très sournois. Comme ils s'attendaient à ce que Sam les envoie balader, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'ils sonnaient chez lui, ils avaient engagé une âme innocente et insoupçonnable.

Samandriel, grâce à sa tenue d'employé, avait sonné chez Sam en cachant son visage sous sa casquette rouge, pour « une livraison de pizza », soi-disant. Le Winchester n'avait rien commandé, avait dû descendre pour l'expliquer correctement, et il s'était fait accoster – attaquer – par Charlie, Dorothy, Garth, Chuck, Andy et Becky.

– Bonjour, Sam Winchester, dit Charlie en souriant, accoudée au mur, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Quoi de neuf ?

Derrière, sa petite-amie, Dorothy, souriait comme si tout allait bien, innocemment.

– Elles m'ont promis un repas gratuit, Sam, je suis désolé, s'excusa Samandriel.

Évidemment, si de la nourriture _gratuite_ avait été mise en jeu, des étudiants pouvaient tuer pour ça. Il haussa les épaules et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de chercher une excuse, il se retrouva en moins d'une demi-heure à la table d'un bistrot.

Becky, qui avait insisté pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui parlait sans arrêt, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il sorte de cet état d'indifférence et s'ouvre plus à elle.

– Alors comment ça se passe en Droit ? J'ai pensé faire ça, un moment, mais ça ne me disait rien, et puis j'avais aucune motivation... Enfin si j'avais su que tu y étais, j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois !

Il lança un léger coup de pied à Charlie pour qu'elle tourne son attention vers lui et _le sauve de cette horrible situation_ qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

– Oh Sam, lui lança-t-elle (et alors il s'imagina que son attaque avait été un succès), il paraît que tu as retrouvé Crowley ?

A côté, Garth s'étouffa avec sa bière.

– Wow, lâcha Chuck en s'écartant, ne m'arrose pas avec ça !

– Oh pitié pas lui, râla Andy. J'ai cru mourir quand il s'est montré.

Sam lui adressa un regard de compassion, compréhensif. Ils étaient dans la même galère.

– Je pensais qu'on aurait plus jamais à l'affronter... murmura Garth, le regard fixé dans le vide.

Dorothy lui tapota le dos pour apaiser son choc.

Ils discutèrent de potins et de cours toute la soirée, et étrangement, si ça irrita Sam au départ, il se détendit un peu par la suite, et se rendit compte qu'il appréciait même certains moments – _certains_. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il aurait tout de même préféré s'entasser sous ses couettes et ne plus bouger. Au moins, il ne perdait pas son temps, il dormait. C'était bien, de dormir, non ?

Au moment de se séparer, Chuck et Becky partirent dans la même direction, Andy ramena Garth de peur que le peu qu'il avait bu ne soit suffisant pour qu'il ne retrouve pas l'adresse de sa propre maison, et pendant que Dorothy cherchait la voiture, Charlie en profita pour discuter un peu avec Sam.

– Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fallait être sorti de la troisième galaxie en passant trop près du soleil pour ne pas savoir ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

– Non, merci, répondit-il calmement.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

– Tu sais, Dorothy et moi aussi on a eu nos moments durs. On a même eu une dispute qui nous a séparée trois mois. Mais ces trois mois ont été un « mal nécessaire » quelque part. On a pris conscience de notre relation, mais aussi de qui nous étions, nous-mêmes. J'espère juste que... ça ira mieux. Je veux que tu saches que si vous le voulez, ça peut toujours s'arranger, Sam.

Il l'observa, surpris. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans son couple, et de voir qu'elle lui parlait aussi franchement le touchait. Il apprécia le geste.

– Merci Charlie.

Ils s'étreignirent, et il se sentit mieux. Un peu.

* * *

Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois – enfin plus exactement des semaines –, mais Dean avait passé « sa journée » à dormir. Son réveil avait bien sonné à huit heures, mais honnêtement, deux heures de sommeil en moyenne dernièrement ne lui suffisait plus, il avait besoin de plus.

Même Cas, à travers une caméra aux pixels très précis – quoique Skype s'était amélioré – avait noté ses cernes et Dean avait senti que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et énerver ou agacer Cas était bien la dernière des choses qu'il voulait faire. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère une fois, et ce n'était pas contre lui : il savait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être la raison de cette réaction.

Alors il avait traîné au lit « toute la journée ». Ou plutôt « tout son temps libre ». A 16h, il se leva pour aller travailler. A 20h, Bobby l'appela pour savoir s'il mangeait avec eux (eux incluant John et Adam, Sam n'étant plus trop de sortie en ce moment) mais Dean dût décliner : en septembre, il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde au bar. Ça se calmait un peu en octobre et novembre (excepté à Halloween). Il avala un sandwich avec Benny et Balthazar qui était de sortie pour leur tenir compagnie – ce qu'il faisait de temps en temps quand il ne travaillait pas à la boîte avec Sonny.

Il prit congé avant minuit en s'arrangeant avec Benny et il retrouva la maisonnée dans la quasi-même situation que la veille. Son père endormi dans le salon, Adam dans la chambre de Sam, et de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Il maudit son demi-frère de sa fainéantise et se promit de lui faire comprendre que s'il ne faisait rien, il pouvait au moins se bouger pour les tâches ménagères de tous les jours.

Au moins, Sam avait compris le concept et n'avait jamais posé de problème, lui.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir arrêté de la journée, et pourtant il avait plus dormi que d'habitude. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et jeta un coup d'œil à la date et l'heure : 17 septembre, 23h56. Il sourit et poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis cliqua sur l'onglet de Skype.

Les derniers messages d'Amara s'affichèrent : depuis l'histoire quelques semaines plus tôt au sujet de _Gatsby le Magnifique_ , ils n'avaient pas arrêté de discuter de certains points culturels et de leurs points de vue sur certaines choses, ce qui s'était avéré intéressant, il devait l'avouer. Il lui répondit rapidement, le temps de deux minutes, et contacta ensuite Castiel.

23h59.

Ils s'appelèrent. Par chance, son petit-ami ne s'était pas encore couché. A cause de ses jobs et du travail de Castiel, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à trouver des horaires qui leur convenaient à tous les deux. Mais ça faisait de celles qu'ils trouvaient des moments précieux qu'ils chérissaient.

– _Cas ?_

– _Bonsoir, Dean !_

– _Bonsoir Cas._

Il sourit, tout heureux.

Minuit.

– _Hey, Cas..._

– _Oui ?_

Il sourit de plus belle.

– _Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange._

* * *

Gabriel avait une nouvelle obsession sur une comédie musicale : _Hamilton_. Son mur Facebook était bourré de « J'aime Hamilton » ou « Hamiltrash », de références historiques à la guerre d'Indépendance américaine et de choses incompréhensibles comme _« Whatever it is Sir, Jefferson started it »_ ou _« And Peggy~ »_ qui ne voulaient juste rien dire sans contexte.

Il avait partagé une chanson, _Aaron Burr, Sir_ de la comédie de Lin-Manuel Miranda. Sam l'avait écoutée et comprenait déjà – peut-être – un peu mieux certaines citations qui se baladaient un peu partout et l'envahissaient.

Il s'imagina Gabriel chanter ça. Ça devait être affreux. Il avait liké ce partage et puis avait continué à regarder les actualités. Il se demanda si Gabriel avait noté son « like ». Il se demanda s'il devait lui parler, aussi.

Ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils ne devraient plus jamais se parler. Ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils arrêtaient tout définitivement là. Mais c'était tout comme, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit... devaient-ils arrêter tout contact ? Quand ils se croisaient dans l'immeuble, ils se saluaient d'une légère inclination de la tête – comme le faisaient les Japonais entre eux. Quand ils étaient en groupe, ils ne se parlaient pas particulièrement mais... ils se répondaient quand même.

C'était... comme s'ils étaient repartis à zéro. Ils étaient de parfaits étrangers. Pire, il y avait tout de même les souvenirs de leur relation qui restaient là, dans un coin, et à chaque regard, à chaque touché, à chaque approche, Sam le ressentait.

Ça faisait maintenant... un mois ? Plus ? Moins ? Qu'importe combien de temps, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Et c'était moche. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : ressentir son absence un peu plus chaque jour, ou devoir subir cet air de désolation qu'avaient tous les autres dès qu'on parlait de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une relation ou à la famille Novak.

C'était à la fois agaçant et blessant. Et c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait travailler au salon de thé. Premièrement, ce job lui prenait du temps et payait, ce qui, dernièrement, étaient de bons points. Ensuite, si l'endroit lui rappelait aussi Gabriel, il était devenu son quotidien et les employés n'étaient pas au courant de sa relation actuelle avec leur bon client, et n'insistaient pas lorsque Sam n'avait pas envie de parler de sa vie privée. Ce dont il leur était particulièrement reconnaissant.

C'est pourquoi le jour où Gabriel passa dans le magasin, Jenny, qui s'occupait du service, fut absolument ravie de le voir et s'empressa de le rejoindre pour lui demander la raison de ses venues moins fréquentes, puis de lui montrer du doigt de manière peu discrète l'endroit où se trouvait Sam. Sam qui était en train de s'occuper du paiement d'un client. Sam qui vit toute la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux et Sam qui se figea net comme un cerf (ou un élan) au beau milieu d'une route, ébloui par les phares.

Il vit Gabriel s'immobiliser sur place aussi, et c'était comme si tous deux étaient terrorisés par une force invisible. Pourtant Sam savait que Gabriel connaissait ses horaires de travail : il pouvait aisément les éviter. Donc il était venu ici en toute connaissance de cause. Et pourtant, il réagissait ainsi.

– Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? continua Jenny. On a de nouveaux cupcakes si tu veux.

– Non merci, je...

– Ou des beignets. Oh, attends j'ai promis à une cliente de lui apporter sa commande il y a deux minutes, je reviens ou... (elle scruta la salle du regard et vit Sam, toujours planté là, à les regarder fixement) tiens, Sam ! Tu peux t'occuper de sa commande pendant que je sers une cliente ? Merci !

Et ce ne fut presque pas si elle s'enfuyait comme si elle avait un train à prendre dans la seconde qui suivait – elle n'attendit pas son accord ou sa réponse. Il devait juste se débrouiller. Et prendre une commande. Simple. De son ex. Moins simple.

Il s'avança vers Gabriel, raide comme un piquet. Le cousin de Castiel ne s'était même pas encore assis, alors Sam lui proposa de se trouver une place.

– Près de la fenêtre, là-bas, il y a encore de la place, si tu veux.

Gabriel l'observa un moment avant de dire :

– Okay.

Il s'installa à l'endroit indiqué, et Sam lui offrit la carte des menus.

– Alors il y a de nouveaux cupcakes ? demanda-t-il.

Le Winchester hocha la tête, silencieusement. Comme le jeune homme ne se décidait pas, Sam se vit obliger de lui annoncer au bout de deux minutes qu'il devait retourner s'occuper des autres clients. Gabriel ne dit rien : c'était son job et il n'avait pas le droit de se l'accaparer.

Un peu plus tard, Jenny voulut retourner s'occuper de Gabriel, mais Sam s'interposa en lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait s'en occuper. Avec un sourire entendu, elle obtempéra.

Sam retourna à sa table, et en serveur modèle s'enquit de son choix.

– Quelque chose te tente ?

– Sam...

Une flèche dans le cœur. Où était « Samsquatch », « Sammy », « Gigantor » et tout le reste ? Il resta impassible.

Gabriel reposa le menu sur la table et se leva.

– Je n'ai plus faim, désolé.

S'étant attendu à tout sauf à ça, Sam le regarda prendre sa veste et s'éloigner, bouche bée.

– G... G-Gabe, bégaya-t-il.

L'interpellé s'arrêta, il venait de saluer Jenny qui, honnêtement, ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ? continua-t-il.

Gabriel le contempla, puis sourit.

– A bientôt, Sammy.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit à son départ, et marqua la fin des illusions de Sam. Il avait clairement senti son cœur se fendre et se réduire en poussière quand Gabriel lui avait souri.


	14. Something's Coming

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, en ce beau dimanche de Juin ~ voici la suite, comme promis (avec du retard). Par ailleurs, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire de longs chapitres comme je le faisais avant, donc ils seront plus courts, j'en suis navrée mais je ne peux pas me forcer. Sinon, j'ai réussi mes examens avec succès, et j'espère que vous vous en sortez aussi. Bon courage pour vos examens, c'est un moment difficile, mais je suis avec vous !

N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre qui me tient particulièrement à cœur dans cette crise de manque d'inspiration dans l'écriture et dans le dessin ;-; Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SOMETHING'S COMING**

* * *

« _… Et par conséquent je pense que contrairement à ce que certaines personnes peuvent croire, Thomas Jefferson n'était absolument pas le grand Président que tout le monde admirait pour sa Déclaration d'Indépendance d'Amérique de 1776 (et le fait qu'il soit aussi l'un des Pères Fondateurs en passant), puisque lui-même se moquait de ses propres écrits en n'abolissant pas l'esclavage dans sa soi-disant ''égalité'' des hommes ! Et les femmes, on en parle des femmes ? Une Déclaration de l'Hypocrisie serait plus juste. Après tout lui-même avait au moins deux cents esclaves à son service._

 _Quelque chose à redire là-dessus, mon cher Watson ?_

 _Gabriel. »_

Sam sourit en reposant la lettre sur son lit. Il s'adossa contre le mur, et soupira de soulagement. Il toucha la lettre à nouveau, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa tentative d'approche avait fonctionné. Et tout ça grâce aux conseils que _Castiel_ lui avait donné deux jours plus tôt sur Skype. Sam lui avait confié que Gabriel et lui... ne s'étaient pas rapprochés depuis la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller plus loin pour le petit-ami de son frère comprenne où il voulait en venir.

Alors il lui avait conseillé une approche moins brutale. Moins directe. Peut-être sur internet, ou par SMS, ou juste l'aborder quand il le croisait ou le voyait de loin – le saluer correctement pourrait être un bon départ pour commencer. Et c'est là qu'il avait trouvé l'idée suprême : Gabriel avait toujours fait des remarques quant à la correspondance entretenue entre Dean et Cas, ou même lui et Lucifer.

S'il voulait à nouveau approcher Gabriel, il fallait qu'il lui envoie une lettre. Peu importe ce qu'il écrivait dedans, tant que ce n'était pas un roman dramatique sur leur rupture. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils repartaient de zéro, et qu'il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'il l'assumait pleinement, mais... Il ne voulait pas abandonner sa relation avec Gabe aussi vite.

Alors il l'avait fait, la main un peu tremblante quand même, parce qu'il savait que ce bout de papier pouvait tout changer, et il avait écrit. Il avait rédigé une lettre recto-verso qui parlait de tout et de rien, et il ne sut pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dedans pour que ça prenne autant de place. Pour plus d'accroche, il avait parlé de Hamilton – ce qui avait étonnement bien marché. Gabriel lui avait répondu en lui laissant la lettre dans sa boîte aux lettres. Et, depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, Sam n'arrivait pas à calmer son excitation qui était comparable à celle d'un enfant de six ans qui irait pour la première fois à Europa-Park.

* * *

Le garage semblait vide, et les coups de Dean sous la voiture d'un des clients de Bobby résonnaient dans la salle comme dans un écho. Blam, blam. Blam, blam. Son père adoptif avait laissé à sa disposition tout le matériel nécessaire à la réparation de l'engin sur place, ce qui lui avait facilité la tâche – il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander où le chercher. Blam, blam. Blam, blam. Il travaillait dessus depuis deux jours, et elle devait être rendue « nickel » le lendemain. Blam, blam.

Il n'avait pas pris une seule pause.

– Dean ! hurla une voix.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta subitement et se laissa glisser en arrière pour voir qui lui parlait.

– Bobby ?

– Bon sang, gamin, tu fais un de ces vacarmes ! Tu t'arrêtes jamais ? Tu es là-dessous depuis combien de temps ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Pas longtemps, je viens de finir le montage qu'il fallait.

– Je t'ai pas demandé de faire tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu fous Dean ? Tu ne vois pas que la position de ton machin n'est pas la bonne ?!

– Je...

– Écoute, va à la fac, fais autre chose, mais prends l'air. Tu te démènes trop. T'as vu les valises que t'as en guise de cernes ? Elles font deux fois le tour de tes yeux !

Dean fronça les sourcils et serra les dents de colère face à l'attitude violente et brutale de l'homme. Dernièrement, il avait justement plus dormi que d'habitude. Et ses cernes n'étaient pas si grosses.

– Oh, c'est bon ! Je voulais juste t'aider, Bobby ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

– Eh bien n'aide pas quand tu empires les choses ! (Il soupira et désigna la sortie de l'index :) Tiens, prends l'argent que j'ai mis sur le bureau et reviens quand tu iras mieux. Je peux pas te garder ici si tu n'es pas au top de ta forme.

Dean fixa Bobby avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il avait mal entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

– J'en veux pas de ton argent Bobby, je t'ai dit que je voulais travailler pour te rembourser nos dettes !

– Y'a aucune dette, Dean. Pas dans la famille.

Le Winchester grogna, se leva en passant à côté du bureau auquel il s'arrêta un bref instant, avant de continuer son chemin sans avoir pris l'enveloppe de billets. Bobby n'insista pas.

Une fois dehors, Dean étira les membres de son corps encore engourdis, puis se mit au volant de l'Impala et roula jusqu'à chez lui. En rentrant, il croisa Sam qui était étrangement de bonne humeur. Il s'installa dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur une pile de cahiers auxquels il n'avait plus touchés depuis des jours – des semaines. Il laissa échapper un bruyant râle de fatigue en s'étalant sur sa table où il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

Les vibrations de son téléphone le réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard au milieu de la nuit. C'était Tessa. Elle lui avait envoyé une série de SMS au sujet de la fac, paria-t-il.

Et il avait raison.

 _« Je suis sûre que tu as déjà oublié, mais on est supposé rendre un travail dans deux jours sur l'histoire du cinéma accompagné de l'analyse de trois films à Mr. Than vendredi. » –_ Tess

 _« Fais ce que tu veux, mais c'est compris dans les contrôles continus des partiels. Tu ne le rends pas, tu es défaillant et tu es dans la merde pour ton année. »_ – Tess

Sa première réaction fut de vouloir se débarrasser de ses responsabilités et de jeter son téléphone par-dessus la fenêtre. Sa deuxième fut d'avoir une légère vague de motivation et de rechercher ses affaires pour continuer ses recherches pour son devoir. Sa troisième fut d'abandonner cinq secondes plus tard lorsqu'il se rendit compte en ouvrant son ordinateur qu'il n'avait encore rien eu le temps de commencer.

En bas de son écran, Skype indiquait une fenêtre de conversation qui n'avait pas été lue. Il ne résista même pas et l'ouvrit, en déni de son travail. C'était Amara. Elle lui avait envoyé un lien sur ce dont ils avaient parlé dernièrement : l'être humain. C'était une analyse des comportements et du « bien » et du « mal » et de ce qui devait vraiment exister.N'étant aucunement d'humeur à discuter philosophie, il ignora son message par des salutations. Elle ne releva pas et répondit de même.

 _« Quoi de neuf ? »_

Il était quatre heures du matin. Que faisait-elle sur internet à cette heure-ci, à lui parler au lieu de s'occuper d'autres choses plus importantes ? Alors il répondit à sa question en en posant une autre.

 _« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas à cette heure-ci ? »_

 _« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »_

 _« Je me suis réveillé à cause d'un message. »_

 _« Je suis insomniaque. »_

Dean fronça les sourcils. Castiel aussi avait été insomniaque pendant un moment, mais il avait réussi à surmonter cette passe. Et s'il se souvenait bien, Gabriel n'était pas du genre à dormir beaucoup non plus.

 _« C'était un message important ? »_

 _« J'ai un devoir à rendre cette semaine. ''L'histoire du cinéma accompagné de trois œuvres cinématographiques''. »_

Elle répéta sa question en copiant et collant son message : _« Important ? »_

 _« Il fait parti de ma note finale, »_ écrivit-il en démontrant l'évidence, et alors qu'il allait ajouter « Mais je m'en fous » à son message, Amara se montra plus prompte à répondre et envoya :

 _« Besoin d'aide ? Je m'ennuie à mourir de toute façon, ça m'occupera. »_

Il refusa. De toute façon, cette année était mal partie.

Il était constamment occupé, et son temps libre – quand il n'était pas en train de bosser pour Bobby, au bar ou dans ses autres petits jobs passagers – était dans son sommeil. Il devait renoncer à quelque chose, et ce n'était certainement pas l'argent.

Si Sam pouvait rester dans son studio, c'est uniquement parce qu'il contribuait à son loyer avec son job au Salon de Thé. Leur père rapportait de moins en moins d'argent, et bien qu'il n'en disait rien, Dean voyait bien qu'il avait les traits marqués par la fatigue et que le travail le tuait. Il savait aussi que Bobby les aidait de son mieux quand lui-même arrivait à peine à survenir à ses propres besoins.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé un encadrement scolaire.

Il continua sa discussion avec Amara toute la nuit – parce que maintenant qu'il était parfaitement bien réveillé, il était inutile de tenter d'aller se coucher quand il savait qu'il avait un job à assurer dans trois heures.

Il regarda deux épisodes de Dr. Sexy, et deux extraits de matchs de boxe avec Gunnar Lawless. De temps en temps, il commentait des scènes à Amara. A 7h, alors qu'il commençait à rassembler ses affaires, Amara lui envoya un dossier sans titre. Curieux, il le téléchargea et l'ouvrit. Open Office s'ouvrit sur un document d'une dizaine de pages, avec pour titre « _Le cinéma : de 1891 à aujourd'hui_ ».

En comprenant, Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et resta planté là à fixer son travail, _le sien_ , celui qu'il _aurait dû_ faire, entièrement rédigé, illustré et présenté. Il ressentit à la fois de la colère et de la gratitude grandir en lui. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté et avait tout fait à sa place. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait passé du temps à s'appliquer pour lui, et il était touché par l'attention. Et le peu qu'il parcourait du regard lui semblait être de très bonne analyse.

 _« Je t'ai dit que je m'ennuyais. »_

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait moins vite répondu.

 _« Merci, »_ répondit-il. _« Mais je t'avais dit que je me débrouillais. »_

 _« Tu en fais ce que tu en veux, je ne t'oblige pas à l'utiliser et le présenter. C'était pour m'occuper. »_

Dean réfléchit un moment, puis tapa sur son clavier en souriant : _« Je t'offrirai un verre en guise de remerciement. »_

 _« Seulement un verre ? Ça mérite un repas ! »_

Peut-être. Mais encore fallait-il qu'ils se rencontrent un jour. Il ne savait même pas où elle habitait, elle pouvait bien vivre à l'autre bout du pays – ou même dans un _autre_ pays.

 _« Le repas se négociera en fonction du résultat, »_ écrivit-il. Comme s'il se préoccupait même d'avoir son semestre, maintenant. Mais il jouait le jeu. Il était curieux de la connaître un peu plus, de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, et si c'était même bien une fille, ou si elle avait l'âge qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle avait. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'eux. Lorsqu'ils discutaient, le sujet était toujours le travail, la famille de temps en temps, et la vie en général. Mais jamais eux.

 _« Tiens-moi au courant, alors. »_

 _« Bien sûr. Je dois y aller, je te laisse, »_ et puis, avant de fermer l'ordinateur, dans un élan de confiance, il lui envoya son numéro de téléphone.


	15. Say No To This

_Aller vieeeens, c'est bientôt la fiiin ~ De ces exams qui nous tuent bieeen ~_

Voilà ceci était un petit message de support à tous ceux qui bossent encore. Et je partage ma joie avec ceux qui viennent de finir récemment. Profitez de vos vacances *cœur* Ceci dit, je remercie beaucoup **Fafsernir** qui a speedé pour corriger ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Le titre est tiré d'Hamilton et d'une scène bien particulière - ceux qui auront écouté sauront.

* * *

 **SAY NO TO THIS**

* * *

 _« Je l'ai eu. »_

Dean se craqua le dos sur son siège, puis remit ses mains en position au-dessus du clavier, prêt à répondre à la réaction d'Amara sur son message.

 _« … Le devoir ? »_

 _« J'ai eu 19. 'Incroyable' m'a dit le prof. »_

 _« Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un si bon résultat. »_

 _« Moi non plus. »_

 _« Je pourrais mal prendre ça, Dean ! »_

 _« Demain, 19h. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Notre repas. »_

 _« Comment peux-tu savoir si je peux être là demain ? »_

 _« Je ne le sais pas. Mais d'après ton Skype, tu habites à 45min d'ici, ça ne devrait pas être un problème un dimanche soir, si ? »_

Skype, qu'il aurait dû vérifier en premier. C'est en cliquant par hasard sur son profil qu'il avait découvert la ville où elle vivait. Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de lui ! Ce qui l'arrangeait, honnêtement. Il n'aimait pas avoir de dettes ou devoir quoique se soit à qui que se soit.

 _« Je te préviens, je ne suis pas du genre chemise, costard, cravate et tout le reste. »_

 _« Je vois. Plutôt du genre... blouson de cuir ? Le gars dur ? »_

Il leva les yeux au ciel, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Au même moment, Castiel lui envoya un message à côté. Il termina sa conversation avec Amara avant de lui répondre en l'appelant par vidéo.

– _Salut Cas,_ dit-il joyeusement. _Quoi de neuf ?_

Son petit ami sourit. Castiel souriait toujours quand il lui parlait. Dean se l'imaginait bien en vrai, sans ces petits pixels qui le cassaient un peu, son sourire. C'est en suivant le chemin de ces pensées qu'il réalisa avec surprise qu'il ressentait l'énorme manque de sa présence. Le soir, en se couchant, il n'y songeait pas vraiment : il avait à peine le temps de s'écrouler sur son lit qu'il se relevait le lendemain matin. La journée, il s'affairait au travail. Et maintenant qu'il prenait deux secondes pour lui, il voyait combien son absence était grande, malgré tout ce qu'il faisait à côté, il lui avait toujours semblé que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il se sentait un peu... _incomplet._

Ce sourire, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Ce sourire, c'était celui qu'il lui avait adressé avec une certaine gêne le jour de leur rencontre, sur le quai, quand il l'avait vu descendre du train.

– _J'ai presque fini de passer mes examens. Je travaille encore ce soir avec Hannah._

Au prénom de « Hannah », Dean reprit ses esprits et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– _Hannah ?_ répéta-t-il.

– _Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas trop, Dean, mais c'est une bonne amie. Et elle avait besoin de mon aide sur certains sujets d'examens._

Dean avait rencontré Hannah lors de son séjour chez Castiel, au troisième semestre de sa première année de lycée, lorsque les correspondants avaient dû rentrer chez eux mais que lui et Charlie avaient négocié pour suivre leur correspondant respectif. Là-bas, hormis les tensions générées entre les cousins de Castiel – Michael, et surtout Raphael – Dean avait rencontré les fréquentations de son petit-ami, dont son amie Hannah. Hannah qui suivait les mêmes études que Castiel, et qui avait aussi fait une demande à l'étranger et avait été acceptée.

Elle avait un petit air snob, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle savait tout mieux que tout le monde, et Dean avait toujours eu la sensation qu'elle ne le considérait pour rien de plus qu'un homme du bas-peuple tandis qu'elle se prenait pour une noble de pure souche. Son air de supériorité bien caché l'agaçait passablement, et Cas n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Pourtant, il ignorait leur mésentente, et parlait d'elle sans retenue, car il avait clairement mis les points sur le « i » en déclarant qu'elle était son amie, et le resterait.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme devait avouer que Castiel avait raison. En y réfléchissant bien, Dean n'aimait pas grand monde de l'entourage de son petit-ami.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Au moins, puisque Hannah était là-bas, il savait que Cas n'était pas tout seul.

– _Et toi ? Comment ça va ?_

– _Très bien,_ dit-il. _Je vais rencontrer « Darkness » demain._

– _Ta commentatrice du blog ?_

– _Ouais. On a pas mal discuté dernièrement, et je lui ai proposé._

– _C'est sympa. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé – c'est internet, je m'attends à tout. Ça pourrait même être Gabriel qui s'amusait à te faire croire que tu avais une admiratrice._

Dean secoua la tête en riant.

– _Non, crois-moi Gabriel n'aurait pas perdu tout ce temps à argumenter sur le cinéma. Mais ouais, je te dirai._

Il allait ajouter quelque chose après trois secondes de silence, mais la sonnerie du côté de Castiel retentit, ce qui l'interrompit dans sa réflexion posée et l'amena à parler de manière précipitée :

– _Cas, tu reviens quand ici ? Ça va faire trois mois que tu es parti._

Son correspondant se figea dans son mouvement alors qu'il allait partir ouvrir, et se retourna vers la caméra.

– _Je peux voir si je rentre début Novembre. Ou tu peux venir, aussi._

– _Je... Je peux pas, j'ai trop de boulot._

– _Je sais. Tu ne dors pas assez._

Le Winchester haussa un sourcil.

– _Je pourrais très bien passer mes nuits à regarder des séries._

– _Sauf que je te connais._

– _Touché._

– _Je dois y aller, Hannah attend. Je te tiens au courant des prochains avions et de mes disponibilités. Fais de même avec ton emploi du temps pour voir si ça correspond._

Ça, c'était vite vu. Si Castiel rentrait, Dean balancerait littéralement tout par la fenêtre pour lui. Il pouvait bien poser ses jours de congés au bar, et il séchait déjà trop la fac pour qu'on lui fasse une quelconque remarque.

– _Salut, Cas. Bonne soirée._

Il l'entendit répondre rapidement avant de fermer l'ordinateur : « _T'aime, Dean._ ».

* * *

Sam avait empilé les lettres de Gabriel dans un coin de son étagère avec un semblant de fierté. Les enveloppes n'étaient pas particulièrement belles, et les feuilles de papier utilisées étaient blanches. Son « correspondant » écrivait au stylo bille, avec des petites tâches parfois, et il n'écrivait pas droit. Pourtant, Sam considérait son courrier comme de l'or.

Leurs échanges lui donnaient l'impression de revivre. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était écroulé à ce point après leur rupture – pas au point de s'être senti aussi... mort.

Il regrettait. Il regrettait amèrement leur relation. Il avait envie de retrouver tous ces moments intimes qu'il avait vécu avec Gabriel, et de le revoir rire à cause de lui, et surgir dans son dos comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Il avait envie de ressentir à nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille, et de sentir son odeur dans sa chambre. Il avait envie de l'entendre chanter.

Mais s'il allait trop vite, il pourrait perdre tout cela à jamais.

Il avait tellement d'espoir, il savait que si tout se brisait là, le coup serait plus fatal que la première fois. Il serait plus fort, plus froid, droit au cœur. En réalité, tout ne dépendait plus que de Gabriel, et de son comportement à lui.

Peut-être devraient-ils en arriver à se donner un rendez-vous pour discuter face à face.

* * *

Dean n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher il s'était recoiffé, avait enfilé son plus beau T-shirt (tout le monde avait une préférence de T-shirt, pas de mensonges), un pantalon adéquat et revêtu une veste sortable. En passant devant un miroir, il avait pioché d'un peu de fond de teint dans un pot, avait maquillé ses cernes et s'était légèrement parfumé. Puis il avait pris les clés de l'Impala et, avant de démarrer, avait envoyé un texto à Amara pour lui dire qu'il partait. Il arriverait cinq minutes à l'avance, si ses calculs étaient bons.

Il avait à peine mangé et était affamé. En prévision du repas à payer, il s'était appliqué à réduire les dépenses pour ne pas faire chuter la ligne financière qu'il s'était imposée.

Quand Charlie avait appris qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Amara – Charlie passait _toujours_ à son bar pour le saluer et prendre de ses nouvelles, ce qu'il appréciait grandement – elle lui avait fait les gros yeux, et Dean avait compris qu'elle le mettait en garde. Un passé de Don Juan ne s'effaçait pas si facilement aux yeux des proches.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en songeant à son amie. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé au bar-restaurant, et qu'il attendait l'arrivée d'Amara à sa table, dos à la fenêtre et face à l'entrée, il passait le temps en répondant aux SMS que Sam venait de commencer à lui envoyer.

 _« Si je lui demandais, ça serait une bonne idée ? » –_ **Sammy**

Il était partagé sur la situation de son cadet. D'un certain côté, il voulait que lui et Gabriel retournent ensemble, parce que leur rupture avait été très moche. D'un autre, il aimerait qu'il aille de l'avant. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir se donner de faux espoirs, et finir encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'était. Sam avait beau ne rien montrer, il connaissait bien son petit frère pour savoir quand il était heureux, et quand il ne l'était pas.

Mais s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il pensait être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, alors il vivrait dans le regret. Et Dean Winchester ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que de vivre dans le regret. Il ne laisserait pas son frère se perdre dans cette voie épineuse.

 _« Fonce Sammy. » –_ **Dean**

– Dean ?

Une voix féminine, douce et posée, s'éleva et attira son attention. A vrai dire, ce fut bien plus l'intonation de la voix qui l'interpella que son prénom. Il releva la tête pour découvrir une jeune femme brune, en robe de soirée noire, se tenir debout face à lui, souriante. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, choqué.

– Amara ?

– C'est moi.

Il se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue par politesse, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ils se considérèrent tous les deux, face à face, un moment, avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole pour briser le silence.

– Je suis comme tu te l'imaginais ?

– A peu près... et–

– Et je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça.

Elle rit.

– Je dois bien le prendre ?

– Peut-être.

Une serveuse s'approcha et leur donna à chacun la carte du menu. Dean se détendit légèrement en notant que les prix n'avaient pas augmenté. Petite poussée de paranoïa du moment ? Peut-être bien.

– Alors, tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Amara.

– Non, juste de temps en temps.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Le chemin n'a pas été dur à trouver ?

– Absolument pas. Je connais déjà un peu la ville. Mon frère habite ici, même si on ne se voit jamais.

– Vous ne vous voyez jamais ?

– Nous avons eu quelques... différends. Il s'est toujours comporté avec moi comme si j'étais inapte à le comprendre, et nous avons fini par nous repousser mutuellement.

– Wow.

– Tu as de la chance de t'entendre aussi bien avec ton frère.

Il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler de Sam, quelques fois.

La serveuse revint à leur table pour prendre leur commande. Elle ne commanda rien de très cher, et lui non plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les plats furent servis, Dean l'observa discrètement manger. Elle se tenait droite, polie et charmante. Il songea malgré lui qu'elle était l'une des femmes les plus attirantes qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Et avec ça, elle avait une culture brillante.

Le dîner se déroula parfaitement bien. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, aussi sérieuses que futiles, et rirent souvent en cœur. L'air de rien, Dean se sentit un peu plus léger, libéré un court instant de ses responsabilités, et de la vie qu'il menait dernièrement.

En fin de soirée, ils se levèrent ensemble, et Dean proposa naturellement de payer l'addition, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait invitée en premier lieu. Mais à sa grande surprise, Amara voulut participer.

– Le dîner, c'était une plaisanterie. Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Dean. Mais je ne profiterai pas plus de ton temps – ni de toi.

– Non. J'insiste. Honnêtement ? Je ne suis pas un gentleman. Mais j'ai tout de même un minimum de bon sens et d'éducation, et ici... (il sortit son porte-monnaie et s'avança vers le bar) … il en revient de mon devoir de tenir mes promesses.

Il paya. Amara le remercia. Ils sortirent bientôt du restaurant et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune femme, qui n'était pas garée très loin de l'Impala.

– Elle est donc à toi cette voiture ?

– Elle est à mon père, mais oui.

– Elle est sublime.

Dean sourit de contentement. Il souriait toujours ainsi lorsqu'on disait du bien de l'Impala. C'était son bébé, après tout.

– Merci pour cette superbe soirée, Amara, lui dit-il.

– Merci à toi aussi, Dean. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous revoir, sous-entendit-elle explicitement.

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre simultanément, et l'espace entre leur corps se réduisit considérablement. Leur visage se frôlèrent, et Dean frissonna légèrement. Cette femme lui faisait un effet qu'aucune autre ne lui avait fait auparavant. Il soupira un moment, et leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à un millimètre de distance.

Et puis il recula d'un pas. Leur connexion se brisa radicalement, et Amara parut reprendre son souffle, comme si elle l'avait retenu tout ce temps. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air navré. Son cœur dans sa poitrine s'affolait, et alors qu'il se sentait si léger et heureux la minute d'avant, il souffrait maintenant de regrets, de colère et... d'un sentiment profond de trahison.

– Pardon. Je... je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Ils se saluèrent de la main, n'osant plus faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. Ça lui allait mieux. Il ne serait pas tenté de reproduire la même chose sans l'interrompre. Oui, c'était certainement mieux comme ça.

Sa voiture démarra, et elle le salua une dernière fois.

– Envoie-moi un texto quand tu arrives chez toi ! lui cria-t-il.

Juste pour être sûr qu'elle arriverait à bon port sans problème. Juste pour vérifier que ce petit moment entre eux n'avait... rien changé à leur relation. Il l'appréciait, c'était une bonne amie, et... il n'avait pas envie de la perdre.

C'était de sa propre faute. Elle ne savait pas.

Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un petit-ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, le cœur lourd, Dean se leva avec une telle tête qu'on aurait presque pu jurer qu'il avait bu toute la nuit pour récolter une épique gueule de bois. En ouvrant son ordinateur, il vit un message de Castiel, qui lui demandait comme c'était passée sa soirée.

Il se dégoûta lui-même.

Il ignora sa question et ne répondit pas, n'étant absolument pas d'humeur à remettre en question son couple avec l'intéressé quand ce n'était pas la peine. Il aimait Cas, et son absence le dérangeait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir ce genre de honte un jour.

Dans la journée, on lui proposa une soirée en bar, et Dean crut que c'était une mauvaise blague. Enfin... « proposer ». Tous savaient parfaitement bien que Dean n'aurait pas son temps de pause puisqu'il était de service en début de semaine. Depuis quand sortaient-ils le lundi soir de toute façon ?

Ses amis l'avertirent par téléphone qu'ils viendraient eux-même à son lieu de travail, puisque le bar était sympa et l'ambiance bonne. Et puis Chuck prit le combiné et demanda innocemment si c'était possible que, par hasard, comme ils étaient des amis d'un employé de la maison, les prix de leurs boissons soient, par chance, réduits, ou même... gratuits ? Dean dût le décevoir en le rappelant qu'il n'était pas le patron. Il était déjà fatigué à l'avance de cette soirée.

Pour couronner le tout, Adam lui envoya un message pour lui annoncer qu'il avait décidé de revenir vivre chez eux pour un temps indéterminé et qu'il arrivait dès mardi. Rien de mieux qu'un petit demi-frère sarcastique à la maison pour se reposer. Quoique le connaissant, il savait qu'il se plaignait sans doute pour rien, puisqu'ils ne croiseraient qu'à peine.

Le seul point qui lui parut peut-être positif de la journée fut le message que Sam lui envoya en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il servait des clients au bar avec Benny :

« Il a dit oui. » – **Sammy**

* * *

A présent, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'en ai beaucoup reçu dans les derniers jours et ça m'a motivée d'un coup pour écrire, wow. Honnêtement, j'aurai peut-être été assez fainéante pour ne pas m'y pencher aujourd'hui x) j'en profite pour répondre ici aux reviews guest:

 **Sa** : Wow. Ce pavé. Tu as juste fait ma soirée quand j'ai reçu ton commentaire. Je sais pas ça m'a juste tellement touchée, merci :'( Et honnêtement, moi aussi je préfère le Destiel mais je mets toujours plus de Sabriel j'ai remarqué x) Bref, merci pour ta review, elle était sublime, et m'a fait très plaisir *cœur*

 **TemTaranne** : Encore en guest? XD M'enfin je vais pas me plaindre, tant que tu me laisses des commentaires :') merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et tes encouragements ! *cœur*

En espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant, j'ose personnellement penser que oui, puisqu'on va arriver à une trame que j'attends d'écrire depuis un bon moment et voilà x) (bon d'accord, je vais certainement aussi galérer dessus que le reste mais bon x3). Un dernier message pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions : j'ai continué _7JST_ , j'en suis à la moitié, mais c'est long. Pour _The Pianist,_ j'ai des idées, mais je n'ai encore rien écrit dessus. Ensuite, j'ai une autre idée de fiction sur One Piece ( _I Owe Him My Life)_ qui germe dans ma tête depuis Septembre (oui ça fait un moment) mais j'essaie de la repousser encore le temps de finir cette fiction-là. Je vous préviens seulement pour dire que je ne les ai pas oubliées !

A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu,

 **Plume-now**


	16. The Worst Pies in London

Bonsoiiiir~ Avec un peu de retard (j'ai de bonnes excuses, je suis pas chez moi) je vous envoie la suite ! Merci à **Fafsernir** que j'ai beaucoup pressé pour ce chapitre. Et merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews ! Le titre vient de _Sweeney Todd_. Merci encore à **Sa** et **Temtaranne** en guest !

* * *

 **THE WORST PIES IN LONDON**

* * *

Honnêtement, Sam ne savait plus comment se sentir. Toute cette histoire de correspondance avec Gabriel fonctionnait bien, et était plus qu'agréable à entretenir, mais concrètement ? S'écrire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien que ce qu'ils cachaient, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et prétendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais été plus que des amis ? Il avait été son petit-ami pendant trois ans, et maintenant son ex depuis presque quatre mois. Également son premier rencart depuis quatre mois.

Était-ce seulement même un rencart ? Gabriel avait proposé un film au cinéma. Sam n'avait pas réfléchi et avait dit oui. De toute manière, il aurait très certainement dit oui à tout ce que Gabriel lui aurait proposé – il se fichait de ce qu'ils faisaient, tant qu'ils se voyaient.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le cinéma, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de « voir » quelqu'un, étant donné que le concept revenait à être plongé dans une salle sombre avec pour seul éclairage un énorme écran accompagné d'énormes baffles de son.

Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il aurait pu avoir. C'était la raison pour laquelle il hésitait à prendre son téléphone, et à taper son numéro, soit pour l'appeler directement, soit pour lui envoyer un message lui demandant une autre sortie, un autre type de...

Non. C'était trop bête. Il devait arrêter de s'angoisser comme ça. A force, il avait chopé la maladie d'anxiété de son frère, et même son déni. Il fallait qu'il se laisse porter par les événements, et alors adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Après tout, il était humain, et tout le monde connaissait bien la définition de son espèce : _Errare humanum est._

Il reposa son portable, alla prendre une douche et se changea en enfilant un pantalon noir, et le T-shirt que Gabriel avait pris l'habitude de lui voler lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il se sentait bien dedans.

* * *

La soirée était animée : des clients s'esclaffaient devant leur bière au bar, d'autres râlaient en jouant au poker et certains hurlaient de joie du côté billard.

Dean discutait avec Becky et Chuck qui avaient finalement décidé de se mettre ensemble au bar, tout en surveillant Garth du coin de l'œil. De toute manière, il avait prévenu ses collègues de ne pas lui donner plus d'une bière, puisque celui-ci arrivait à être pompette en n'en buvant qu'une seule – du jamais vu.

– Où est ton frère Dean ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu dans les parages, demanda Chuck.

Un client leva la main pour commander quelque chose de plus. Benny se chargea de sa commande.

– Il a un rencart, répondit-il distrait.

– Un rencart ? répéta Becky surprise.

Dean sourit intérieurement.

– Un rencart, confirma-t-il.

– Moi je sais avec qui, lança Charlie en s'invitant soudainement à la conversation.

– Il a rencontré quelqu'un récemment ?

– Peut-être, se contenta de dire l'aîné Winchester.

Les faire mariner comme ça n'avait absolument aucun intérêt, mais ça l'amusait pour le peu de distraction qu'il pouvait avoir. Et s'il pouvait en profiter un peu en passant sur le commérage dans le dos de son frère, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi. De toute manière, il était convaincu que toute cette histoire se terminerait bientôt d'une manière ou d'une autre, et son instinct lui soufflait que ce qu'il en ressortirait ne serait que positif.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il reconnut quelqu'un au fond de la salle, du côté du poker, une tête bien trop familière pour qu'il puisse la laisser passer sans froncer les sourcils. Au même moment, Charlie lui donna un coup de coude en chuchotant :

– Hey, c'est pas Adam au fond ?

– Si, lâcha-t-il sans le lâcher du regard.

Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qu'il fabriquait exactement, et avec qui, lorsque Jake s'interposa dans son champ de vision et se mit à marcher dans sa direction en l'empêchant de voir Adam derrière lui.

– Salut Dean, lança-t-il joyeusement. Comment ça va ?

– Super et toi ? marmonna-t-il très peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'entamer une conversation maintenant. Tu cherches Benny ? Il est parti du côté billard.

– Non justement, c'est toi que Benny m'a envoyé chercher. Il s'est fait entraîné dans une partie et d'après lui « si le patron le chope une nouvelle fois il peut dire adieu à son tablier ».

Dean soupira.

– Le patron vient jamais ici. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut lui causer des soucis, c'est Ansem.

– Ouais, c'est ce qu'il disait quoi. Donc tu viens ou pas ? Il y a de la fierté en jeu.

Ça sentait trop le coup monté. Benny se fichait comme de l'an quarante d'être vendu par Ansem, ou bien même d'être surpris par le boss, parce que si ce bar avait autant de succès justement, c'est parce qu'il avait su attirer la clientèle. Il était devenu indispensable. Il jeta un coup d'œil au frère d'Andy qui s'était affairé à nettoyer le bar.

Il hésitait toujours lorsqu'il reçut un texto de Benny :

 _« Bon, tu te grouilles ou pas ?_ » – **Benny**

Il soupira.

– Ansem, je te laisse un moment, je reviens, cria-t-il à son collègue avant de quitter son poste sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Il suivit Jake dans la foule, et dévia un peu le chemin pour se rapprocher du coin poker et « tomber sur Adam par hasard », mais alors qu'il avançait, à sa grande surprise, il ne rencontra pas son demi-frère.

– Tu fais quoi, Dean ? interrogea l'ami de Benny.

– Je sais pas, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais, murmura-t-il tout bas.

A la table de billard, Benny accueillit Dean en ouvrant grand les bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Dean ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ?

– Oh, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je sais pas, peut-être le boulot que nous sommes censés faire ?

Son ami ignora totalement sa réponse et l'amena en face de la table, face à un homme d'âge mur, au cheveux blancs et front dégarni.

– Donc lui, c'est Zachariah, présenta Benny. Il a osé nous mettre au défi de jouer contre lui, et en échange de ça... (il se tourna vers l'individu en question) … en échange de ça, quoi déjà ?

– Tu me cèdes tous tes biens, grinça-t-il des dents dans un sourire cynique.

– C'est ça, s'esclaffa le barman. Non, en réalité, c'était la voiture au départ. Sauf que tu vois, Dean, j'ai pas de voiture.

Dean se retourna et le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

– Pardon ? Tu veux que je te laisse jouer mon Impala ?

– Non, attends, j'ai pas fini !

– C'est hors de question.

– Attends au moins de savoir pour quoi je te propose ça !

Il le prit en aparté pour se montrer plus discret vis-à-vis des autres.

– Dean, chuchota-t-il, il a de l'argent. Avec ça, tu peux prendre une pause dans ta vie. Mais surtout, ce qu'il met en jeu, c'est un voyage. Le voyage parfait pour toi.

– Non, j'ai pas le temps, grogna le Winchester. Et puis si ça t'intéresse tant, tu n'as qu'à le faire tout seul.

– Je t'ai déjà dit, j'ai rien à lui offrir.

– Moi non plus. Laisse ma voiture en dehors de tout ça.

– Sérieusement ? Dean, t'es un as en billard. Tu le bats quand tu veux. Tu veux pas rater cette occasion, quand même ?

– Peut-être bien que si. J'ai trop à perdre.

– Le voyage est un aller-retour gratuit à Londres.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me f-

– Oh, arrête, s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire, à moi, que tu n'as pas envie de revoir Cas ?! Je te tends une opportunité en or sur un plateau d'argent, et toi, tu vas la rejeter par quoi, peur ?

Le serveur tiqua et se referma.

– Sache, pour ta gouverne, que ça s'appelle de la prudence, et non pas de la peur.

– Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas. Et puis j'ai bien envie que tu lui fasses une leçon, à ce Zachariah. J'ai jamais pu le supporter.

– Donc tu y as aussi de l'intérêt, une revanche.

– Pas du tout !

Dean haussa un sourcil. Il soupira.

– Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais tu gagnes quand même beaucoup.

En temps normal, il n'y aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois, et aurait déjà tourné le dos à son ami. Mais...

– Et d'abord, il a quoi à y gagner là-dedans lui ? S'il a autant d'argent, il peut se l'acheter tout seul, sa voiture ! Ça pue l'arnaque ton affaire, Benny.

– Absolument pas. Il est vieux, il s'ennuie, et il est putain d'arrogant. Vraiment. Je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte qu'il ne la ramène plus, tu vois ?

… Mais là, l'occasion avait l'air si bonne. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer de perdre l'Impala, mais s'il pouvait gagner, ne serait-ce qu'une petite somme d'argent dans cette partie, il serait soulagé d'un poids sur ses épaules. Et puis il y avait Cas.

Il prit une petit inspiration.

– Okay.

Son collègue lui fit une accolade, reconnaissant.

– Génial, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je te remplace au bar, tu vois avec lui le nombre de parties à jouer, et ce que vous mettez en jeu. Et fais gaffe, c'est un escroc.

– Je sais, répondit le jeune homme. Il en a bien la tête, mais j'ai l'habitude.

Benny lui tapota l'épaule en l'abandonnant à sa partie, et avant qu'il ne se mette en position de jeu, Dean jeta un dernier regard du côté poker, où il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'Adam.

* * *

Lorsque Sam arriva au cinéma, Gabriel l'y attendait déjà. Il ne le vit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à regarder son téléphone, ou essayer de deviner sa tête dans la foule, sans doute. Quand il s'approcha de lui et éleva la voix pour lui faire remarquer sa présence, il le vit légèrement sursauter, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Salut, Gabe.

Il lui sourit en retour.

– Hey, Sammy.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film à l'eau de rose, et son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine n'arrangeait rien. Ils ne s'échangèrent que quelques banalités, puis se rendirent ensemble dans la file d'attente où ils prirent leur ticket. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle, à attendre que les bandes-annonces et les publicités cessent et que le film débute. A l'une des annonces traitant d'une organisation de basketball, Sam se remémora leur première année de lycée et leurs cours d'entraînements avec leur professeur de l'époque, Lillith. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, et ils devaient absolument marquer un but face à leur ancien rival, Dick. Alors...

– Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais porté ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, surpris, et la referma. Il acceptait de discuter normalement ? Surtout de... du début de la naissance de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?

– Tu n'avais pas trop apprécié, commenta-t-il.

Son ex grogna.

– Peut-être, Gigantor, mais au moins, on l'a marqué, ce but.

Il avait sauvé la mise en intervenant au moment où Gabriel allait lancer la balle il lui avait apporté les centimètres nécessaires à cet instant « fatidique ». Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis.

Il lui sourit.

– C'est vrai, on l'a marqué.

– Je me souviens encore de la tête de Dick.

Mémorable.

La séance commença avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rajouter quelque chose, et malgré lui, Sam se sentit frustré d'avoir été coupé dans cette conversation. Il eut l'idée, un moment, de se rapprocher, l'air de rien, et de lui prendre la main dans le noir, ou de « s'étirer » et de mettre son bras autour de ses épaules comme on le faisait si bien dans les stéréotypes romantiques de base.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Par peur, sans doute.

* * *

Dean se pencha en avant sur le billard, pointa avec la queue, s'immobilisa quelques secondes en plissant les yeux, esquissa un petit sourire et tira. En face, l'homme se tendit. Les billes s'entrechoquèrent, et Zachariah jura.

– C'est pas possible ! hurla-t-il. Tu triches ! Tu ne peux pas en envoyer autant dans les poches en si peu de coups !

– Benny t'a averti que j'étais bon joueur, sourit Dean. Je ne fais que confirmer ses paroles.

Son adversaire bouillait de rage sur place. On pouvait presque croire qu'il allait incendier l'établissement rien qu'avec la chaleur et les ondes négatives qui émanaient de son corps.

Par habitude de méfiance et d'expérience avec les individus de son genre, Dean s'assura de rester de l'autre côté du billard le temps que Zachariah se calme de lui-même « sa petite colère » passagère et par la même occasion la perte de sa fierté en ce lieu.

– La partie est terminée, déclara Chuck qui avait décidé d'être l'arbitre du jeu.

– Non, je rejoue une revanche, s'énerva Zachariah.

Un homme noir secoua la tête en le retenant.

– Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter là, dit-il.

– Uriel, on peut pas laisser ça là !

– Tu as voulu un peu de provocation, tu l'as eue.

Chuck s'approcha de Dean et lui sourit.

– Bon, tu peux demander ton prix maintenant. Je vais prévenir Benny pour qu'il voit ça. De toute façon, j'ai tout filmé.

Et il l'abandonna d'un pas léger à la recherche de Benny pendant que Dean empochait un petit chèque et son ticket pour Londres.

* * *

A la fin de la séance, Gabriel proposa à Sam d'aller grignoter un truc, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils se baladèrent dans la rue, côte à côte, de plus en plus à l'aise. En vérité, la présence de Gabriel le réconfortait même – comme avant. C'était un sentiment qui lui avait manqué.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un snack, où ils s'assirent tout en sachant qu'il allait bientôt fermer. Peu importe, ils iraient ailleurs. Ou alors ils rentreraient tout simplement chez eux, en se saluant en tant que bons amis, et en espérant peut-être se revoir une prochaine fois – et si possible, bientôt.

Lorsque le magasin, comme prévu, dût les faire partir pour tout ranger, Sam se tourna vers Gabriel et lui lança sans le vouloir ces yeux de chien battu qu'il savait si bien faire.

– Wow, lâcha Gabriel avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, toi tu vas me demander quelque chose.

– En fait, oui. Tu... Tu fais quoi, maintenant ?

– Maintenant ?

– Tu continues... tes études ?

– Yep, répondit le jeune homme en sirotant son soda. Je suis à la fac d'art.

– Oh.

– C'est pas mal, je dois l'avouer.

– Ravi que ça soit le cas, sourit Sam, secrètement soulagé.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et puis Gabriel s'arrêta et se tourna complètement vers Sam.

– Tu en penses quoi, de tout ça ?

Celui-ci esquissa une petite moue, et alors que Sam cherchait ses mots, il continua :

– On est con quand même.

– Un peu, oui.

Il se pencha et s'appuya contre son épaule. Sa main chercha la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Une bouffée de chaleur saisit Sam à la poitrine. Et il rit, comme si on lui avait enlevé tout le poids du monde de ses épaules. Sam rit, comme si son monde un peu terni avait repris ses couleurs. Sam rit, et la pression de la main de son ex se resserra sur la sienne.

Non, la pression de la main son copain se resserra sur la sienne.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Dean était censé partir rejoindre Castiel à Londres. Son petit-ami avait été mis au courant le soir même où il avait gagné au billard. Dean s'était fait un plaisir de lui expliquer comment la partie s'était déroulée sur Skype.

Mais maintenant qu'il était à l'aéroport, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qui allait se produire, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Enfin, dans l'heure qui allait suivre. Ce à quoi servaient les aéroports, d'habitude.

Les avions.

Sam, en apprenant qu'il partait quelques jours, avait insisté pour venir l'accompagner, sans Gabriel. Puisque apparemment, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Au départ, Dean avait été surpris de constater que Gabriel ne venait pas. Maintenant, il savait : son petit frère, dans un élan de bonté, avait sans doute voulu lui épargner le jugement de sa phobie.

Il appréciait.

Parce que tout ce à quoi il pensait, à présent, c'était de s'enfuir en courant, sans jamais se retourner. Il ne voulait à aucun prix se retrouver là-dedans. C'était comme payer pour un cercueil volant, en espérant que la chute ne serait pas trop dure ou douloureuse. Il ne survivrait pas la moitié du vol avant de faire une crise de panique et un arrêt cardiaque.

– Dean, dit Sam fermement. Ça va aller. Tu dois y aller. Tu as dit à Cas que tu venais, tu lui as assuré que tu serais là, tu ne peux pas lui faire faux bond maintenant, surtout quand tu sais que tu veux le voir plus que tout.

Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Non, ça n'allait pas aller. Il n'était jamais monté dans un avion, et était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de le faire. Parce que, après tout, quand on a une Impala, qui avait besoin d'autre chose ? Impala qu'il avait, d'ailleurs, mise en _jeu_ pour ça.

Il avait vraiment perdu la tête cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas été lui-même. Ça devait sûrement être à cause de ce qui s'était passé – ce qui avait failli se produire – avec Amara. Il se sentait mal depuis, peut-être même un peu sale. Pourtant dans le passé, il n'avait pas eu de problème à flirter un peu avec d'autres filles, même lorsqu'il était avec Lisa, juste pour s'amuser – mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Et surtout, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il avait ressenti après sa soirée. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Amara, aussi.

Cas, il devait penser à Cas. L'avion – l'engin – ce n'était qu'un petit moment à passer. Un mauvais moment, peut-être, mais après, ça irait mieux. Et jackpot : en rentrant, Cas rentrerait avec lui. Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux... ?

Sam continuait dans ses argumentations, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, à l'en gaver à mourir. A la fin, Dean pensa que son cadet était peut-être pire que ce qu'il devait affronter. Si ça avait été le but de Sam d'arriver à cette conclusion psychologique, alors il y était arrivé.

Après s'être étreint mutuellement, Sam dût tout de même pousser son aîné jusqu'à la zone de passage, vérifier qu'il présentait bien son ticket à l'hôtesse avec un sourire forcé, et le surveiller dans la foule pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappait pas en catimini.

Dean agita finalement la main au loin, et Sam lui sourit de son mieux. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Toutefois, ses préoccupations se tournèrent radicalement vers une autre personne lorsqu'il reçut un SMS inattendu.

« Sam, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » – **Adam**


	17. Money Money Money

Bonsoiiir ! Alors oui j'ai du retard sur la semaine dernière donc j'essaie de poster dans la même semaine pour rattraper tout ça _et non le fait que je poste après minuit ne veut pas dire que je poste lundi_ _c'est un mensonge nous sommes toujours dimanche 10 juillet ok ?_ /PAN/ Plaignez-vous au match de ce soir qui a coupé internet à ma pauvre bêta qui devait attendre la fin pour me renvoyer mon chapitre (d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce jeu la France ? Hein ? HEIN ? Hrm).

Merci encore pour votre participation et vos encouragements ! Le titre est tiré de "Mamma Mia" (et ABBA).

* * *

 **MONEY MONEY MONEY**

* * *

Il posa un premier pied hors de l'avion, puis un deuxième.

Une hôtesse le regardait fixement, prête à intervenir s'il venait à donner un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Après tout, il avait été l'un des passagers les plus durs qu'elle avait eu à bord dans sa (courte) carrière. Elle et une autre de ses collègues avaient dû se relayer pour le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il ne vomisse _plus_ aux pieds de son voisin qui n'avait pas été très ravi de retrouver les restes d'un hamburger et d'une part de tarte sur ses chaussures.

Dean prit une grande inspiration en sentant le vent frais – très frais – et l'air, _l'air_ presque _pur_ de _l'extérieur._ Il flancha un peu en ressentant un haut-le-cœur faire surface, mais prit appui sur la rampe sur le côté et stoppa l'hôtesse d'un signe de l'autre main. Il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul. Parce qu'il avait survécu à un _putain de voyage en avion._ Un putain de voyage en avion, _tout seul_. Malgré ses petites crises subites, et l'état du fauteuil qui ressemblait plus à un siège déchiqueté par un chat sauvage, il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme. Seulement une lente agonie intérieure, mais il s'en remettrait.

La famille Winchester s'en remettait toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Un homme arriva avec sa valise. Parce qu'il avait été incapable de se lever et de la traîner derrière lui. Il la lui donna au bout de cinq bonnes minutes d'attente en bas des escaliers. Si l'équipage s'impatientait, il n'en montrait rien. Plus tard, en y repensant, Dean leur en fut reconnaissant.

En suivant les lignes de repérages et panneaux de directions laissés là pour orienter les voyageurs, il retrouva vite l'entrée principale de l'aéroport, où il aperçut un Castiel en trench-coat, qui se tenait là, avec son élégance naturelle et son air toujours aussi intriguant, tout sourire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent faiblement, encore bloqué sur ses récentes nausées. Son petit-ami se jeta presque sur lui pour ralentir au dernier moment en devinant qu'il n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme. Quoique, « deviner »... même un aveugle pourrait le voir.

– Dean, dit-il, et sa voix lui insuffla une bouffée de bien-être dans son corps tout entier. Tu vas bien ?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et Dean frissonna. Il voulait prendre Cas dans ses bras, et l'embrasser, l'embrasser, et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il voulait le serrer contre lui, le sentir bien là, vivant, en chair et en os, juste _là_. Au lieu de ça, il s'écarta et se plaqua dos au mur pour s'y laisser glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre, et il resta là un moment sans bouger. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est respirer. Reprendre son souffle. Calmer les battements de son cœur qui frappaient bien trop fort contre sa poitrine, qui étaient bien trop irréguliers.

Il se voyait encore à l'aéroport avec Sam, avec ses petites inquiétudes, son angoisse, et puis le décollage dans l'engin, le haut-parleur, la voix du conducteur, les hublots, les sièges, les gens, l'air, les vibrations, la compression. Sa ceinture de sécurité, qui avait l'air de n'être là que pour faire joli. Les sacs à vomis. Les nuages. Le ciel. La panique. Sa phobie.

Castiel s'installa à côté de lui sans le quitter du regard. Il attendit là en silence pendant quinze minutes, quinze longues minutes de silence qui parurent durer une éternité. Ça ne dérangeait pas Cas, tant que Dean prenait son temps pour se ressaisir.

– Merci d'être venu Dean, finit-il par dire.

Le Winchester se pencha lentement et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Le sol était froid, tout le monde passait par là et les observait en pensant qu'ils faisaient la manche, mais il se sentait bien. Mieux.

Ils se relevèrent plus tard, et attendirent leur prochain train pour Oxford, main dans la main.

* * *

Sam fixait Adam avec un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Son demi-frère, lui, ne soutenait jamais son regard, peu fier. Le jeune homme croisa les bras, se renfonça dans le canapé et lança dans un ton de reproche :

– Comment t'as pu t'enfoncer dans la merde comme ça ?

Il fit la moue et échappa encore au contact visuel.

– Adam ! laissa-t-il échapper.

– Je sais pas, Sam ! s'énerva-t-il subitement. J'étais fauché, j'ai vu à quel point c'était facile pour Dean et pour toi au billard et au poker, alors j'ai tenté aussi ! Je pensais pas me foirer comme ça !

– Visiblement, grogna Sam, tu n'as pas pensé du tout. Tu sais, on est de la même famille. Le but, normalement, c'est de se serrer les coudes en cas de problème, comme celui-ci. T'as jamais rien dit à Papa ?

– Parce qu'il vous donne beaucoup à vous ?

Non. A vrai dire, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir sans leurs jobs respectifs. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le lui en vouloir. Leur père avait autant de mal qu'eux à s'en sortir, ils n'allaient pas l'enfoncer encore plus.

– Le sujet n'est pas là. Tu aurais dû en parler avant tout. Et puis d'abord, comment ont-ils pu seulement te laisser faire ? Tu n'es même pas majeur !

Adam se renfrogna à ses mots. Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était le plus petit, dans la famille.

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur, toi. Et encore moins Dean.

– Putain Adam, on s'en fout de tout ça ! Tu vois pas que le problème est plus important que ça ?

– Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serai pas venu te voir en premier lieu.

Le cadet Winchester se prit le menton de la main, l'air pensif.

– Tu es supposé les rembourser quand ?

– Cette semaine.

Il manqua de s'étouffer.

– Cette semaine ?!

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Sam se releva et tourna en rond comme un lion en cage.

Adam était mineur. Tout ce qu'il était supposé « devoir » n'avait pas lieu, car il n'était pas en âge de pouvoir mettre en jeu quoique se soit. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Sam savait que ce genre de personnes – ces gens auxquels ils avaient affaires – étaient du même type que Dick ou Gordon, qu'il savait avoir eu des problèmes avec son frère. Ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Parce que, eh bien, disons qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre, eux.

– Honnêtement, tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'ils te paieraient si tu avais gagné ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il prit une petite inspiration, sachant très bien que le sujet qu'ils allaient aborder était aussi fragile que du cristal. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches.

– Écoute, Adam, je sais que depuis que ta mère-

– Oh, non, pas ça encore. Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir pitié de moi, Sam, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que de perdre une mère à quinze ans quand toi tu ne l'as jamais connue !

Il se figea, incapable de rétorquer quoique se soit à ces paroles, le souffle coupé.

Adam se leva, attrapa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à grands pas sans attendre une réaction de la part de son demi-frère. De toute façon, tout le monde se foutait royalement de sa vie et de ses problèmes depuis un bon moment.

La seule personne qui s'en était préoccupée n'était plus de ce monde.

* * *

Oxford était une jolie ville. Grande, active, à la fois moderne et ancienne de part ses bâtiments, on pouvait juger un beau mélange des temps tout autant qu'un triste ombrage et manque de respect vis-à-vis de l'héritage historique de la région, selon les avis. Il y avait un grand trafic de bus touristiques au centre, et les rues étaient toujours pleines à craquer.

Castiel expliqua en chemin le passé de tel ou tel endroit, ce qu'il avait visité, avec qui et comment il l'avait trouvé. C'était agréable, de l'entendre parler avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Le studio de l'étudiant était modeste. Enfin, après tout, c'était normal étant donné le fait que justement, c'était un studio _d'étudiant_.

Une dizaine de mètres carré, avec une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Les murs étaient tapissés en jaune clair, et lorsque l'on rentrait, la porte donnant sur la salle de bain était directement sur la droite. Par contre, si l'on longeait encore un peu, la cuisinière avait été installée dans le couloir avec un mini-frigo. Dans la pièce principale, sous la fenêtre, un grand bureau, et en face, un lit assez grand pour que deux personnes s'y tiennent, mais sans grand espace.

Mais le plus surprenant là-dedans, c'était qu'il y avait du désordre. Pas un gros bordel à franchement parler, mais les affaires n'étaient pas excessivement triées comme il pensait que ça allait l'être, et surtout, il n'y avait pas grand chose.

– Wow, commenta Dean. C'est spartiate.

– Je m'en contente, répondit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Dean tombèrent sur un gros noyaux par terre, qui traînait devant l'évier et la cuisinière. Il avait presque l'apparence d'un fossile, au vu de sa couleur terne.

– Cas, sérieusement ? Un noyau d'avocat ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un souvenir de quoique se soit, je ne te croirais pas.

– Je sais, soupira-t-il. J'oublie tout le temps de le ramasser, et à chaque fois que je le vois, je suis trop fatigué pour avoir envie de me relever et le jeter.

– Tu deviens presque pire que moi !

Il sourit.

– J'imagine que tu as une mauvaise influence, alors.

Dean secoua la tête en riant. Il s'assit sur le lit et testa le matelas en appuyant dessus de tout son poids. Il ne grinça pas, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Il releva la tête et sourit à son petit-ami. Castiel lui répondit en lui adressant un regard entendu, le sourire en coin.

Si la journée avait été une véritable horreur, il n'en serait pas forcément de même pour la nuit...

* * *

Gabriel s'étira en arrière en baillant bruyamment alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Sam, à ses côtés, ne disait rien, plongé dans ses pensées et réflexions après avoir discuté avec son petit-ami de sa conversation avec Adam la veille.

– Alors, dit Gabriel. Comment va Julie-Mary-Louise-Emily-Elizabeth-Anna-Laure-France ?

Sam fronça les sourcils en captant ses paroles et se tourna vers lui, pris au dépourvu.

– _Qui_?

– Julie-Mary-Lou...

– Non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà entendu la première fois, coupa-t-il. Ma question était : _qui_ est-ce ?

Son copain haussa légèrement les épaules.

– Bah, le chat.

– Le chat ?

– Le chat.

– … Le chat, chez Dean ? Adopté par Cas ?

– Celui-là. On est censé venir le nourrir, non ?

– Tu es au courant qu'il s'appelle Phoenix, n'est-ce pas ? Et, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, c'est un _chat_ donc un _mâle._

– C'est exactement ce que tu m'avais dit la première fois qu'on parlait de lui donner un prénom. Mais, comme pour Platypus, je trouve que ce sont de jolis prénoms. Et puis, si c'était un chat qui voulait porter des prénoms de fille, hein ? Laisse-le libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant la porte d'entrée. Les deux jeunes hommes balancèrent leur sac devant les escaliers sans les ménager, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine – l'un, pour se servir le grand bol de cookies qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps, et l'autre pour verser des croquettes dans le bol du chat qui se jeta dessus.

– Donc, tu as prévu quoi par rapport à Adam ? demanda subitement Gabriel.

– J'imagine que je vais devoir faire quelque chose, non ? Je serai plutôt assez inutile si, en plus de ne pas faire mon devoir de grand demi frère, je ne mettais pas à profit mes connaissances en droit, non ?

L'étudiant en art s'arrêta de grignoter et le fixa avec cet air sérieux qui était si rare à dénicher chez lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– En parler à mon père, et à Dean. Ils ont le droit d'être au courant – même si Adam ne le veut pas, il a trop foiré pour qu'ils l'ignorent.

– Et moi, je fais quoi là-dedans ?

Sam sourit.

– Toi ? Tu me supportes. Et tu m'accompagnes.

– Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller les voir.

Le Winchester ne répondit pas. Toute envie de plaisanter avait définitivement quitté Gabriel a présent.

– Sam, t'es malade ?! T'as jamais eu rien à faire avec eux, tu les connais même pas, et tu veux les rencontrer ? Si tu t'imagines pouvoir les raisonner, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil en ressortant par l'autre. Moi je dis : on attend qu'ils se manifestent vraiment auprès de ton frère, et après on intervient.

– Premièrement, je n'ai jamais parlé d'aller à eux, comme tu dis, ce sont eux qui vont venir à nous. Je sais qu'ils traînent souvent au bar où travaille Dean, et que les deux émissaires répondent au nom de Jake Talley et Ava Wilson. C'est simple.

– Des fois, je me demande comment tu arrives toujours à laisser passer les besoins des autres avant toi.

Sam se releva et l'embrassa sur le front. Phoenix, qui avait fini de se remplir le ventre, s'approcha de lui et se frotta à ses jambes en ronronnant.

– Je le fais juste, répondit-il doucement.

* * *

Dean fixait le plafond dans son lit – dans le lit de Castiel –, silencieux. Il sentit son petit-ami soupirer à côté, et se rapprocher un peu plus de Dean en posant sa main sur son torse nu. Un peu de bien-être lié au moment se mélangea à la boule de regrets qu'il renfermait en lui, pour toutes sortes de raisons.

– Bonjour, Dean.

Il bailla un peu.

– Bonjour Cas, répondit-il chaleureusement.

Celui-ci se redressa un peu en retirant son bras de son torse, ce qui lui donna soudainement une impression de froid sur sa poitrine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il soupira.

– Aujourd'hui, il y a quelques années, ma mère est morte.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, accusant gravement ses paroles. Il se blottit contre lui, et Dean pensa que parfois, les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires pour être réconforté. D'autant plus qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé, et qu'il savait également que Castiel pouvait comprendre ce manque, d'une certaine manière, puisque lui-même n'avait jamais connu la sienne.

Il hésita pendant un instant à ajouter une phrase qui pourrait tout changer. Il hésita, un instant, à dire « Il y a autre chose », et à entamer le sujet d'Amara, de lui dire ce qu'il y avait eu ce soir-là, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il hésita à lui confier ses sentiments, de peur qu'il voit ça comme de la tromperie, et qu'il ne le rejette au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui – s'il était son copain, il restait également son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'il laissait cette confession s'envoler au loin, il entendit son téléphone vibrer, deux fois : c'était un message. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Cas pour l'atteindre et l'ouvrir.

« _Adam a de grosses dettes de jeu, on les lui réclame pour la fin de la semaine. Je m'en occupe._ » – **Sammy**

Il entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, mettant enfin le doigt sur la raison de la présence d'Adam à son bar la dernière fois, et en comprenant que son mauvais pressentiment avait été justifié. Honnêtement, il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il lança un petit regard en coin à Cas, et songea malgré lui qu'il avait choisi la mauvaise semaine pour partir alors que son frère – ses frères avaient besoin de lui.

* * *

Une fois le message envoyé à Dean, Sam tapa le numéro d'Adam, plus que déterminé à en découdre avec cette affaire, avec ou sans l'approbation de son demi-frère.

– _Allô ?_

– _Adam, c'est moi._

Il ne répondit pas.

– _Donne-leur rendez-vous cet après-midi pour discuter. Je serai là, avec Gabriel. Et,_ ajouta-t-il précipitamment en sentant déjà son frère se rebeller, _tu n'as pas le droit de t'y opposer, étant donné que c'est toi qui es responsable de tout ça. C'est clair ?_

Il prit cinq secondes avant de dire :

– _Okay. Mais j'ai rien pour les contacter. C'est eux qui fixent les rendez-vous._

– _Alors va au bar et cherche-les ! Tu n'as personne d'autre qui est en contact avec eux ?_

– _Si, Gadreel. On a joué ensemble, mais lui s'en est tiré grâce à son parrain, ou quelque chose comme ça._

Attendez, quoi ? _Gadreel ?_ Celui de l'immeuble ? L'ami de Samandriel ? Samandriel. Ça devait être comme ça qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Gadreel, étant donné que lui et Samandriel étaient bons amis.

– _Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de Gadreel la première fois,_ reprocha-t-il.

– _En quoi savoir qu'un autre type qui avait été dans la même merde que moi et qui a trouvé son ticket de sortie t'avancerait ?_

Il ignora sa remarque.

– _Écoute, je vais voir Gadreel, pendant ce temps tu ne fais rien, compris ? Tu. Ne. Bouges. Pas. C'est clair ?_

Adam grogna quelque chose à propos de jouer son nouveau père. Il ne releva pas : le principal était que le message soit passé. Sinon, il irait personnellement le voir pour le lui faire comprendre.

Ceci fait, il descendit de son studio et lut les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres des autres résidents de l'immeuble. Une fois « Gadreel » trouvé avec le numéro de son appartement, il reprit les escaliers et se rendit à l'étage donné. En chemin, il envoya un message à Gabriel qui était de sortie pour faire ses courses pour le tenir au courant de la situation.

Puis il toqua à la porte dudit Gadreel. Sa porte ne s'ouvrit qu'au bout d'une demi-minute. Le jeune homme apparut à l'entrée et, à en juger par ses cheveux mouillés et sa serviette autour du cou, il sortait d'une douche.

– Sam ? dit-il l'air surpris.

Disons qu'il avait le droit de l'être. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été que des connaissances, rien de plus. On s'attendait très rarement à se retrouver avec quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait qu'occasionnellement devant chez soi.

– C'est toi qui as entraîné Adam dans les jeux ?

Sans prendre des gants, direct, clair et précis. Accusation sans aucun détour, histoire de ne pas perdre plus de temps qu'il n'en perdait déjà.

– Hein ? De quoi- attends, tu connais Adam ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? C'est quoi le problème ?

– D'accord, on va faire simple. Adam est mon demi-frère, nous sommes de la même famille, et en le foutant dans la merde, tu nous as tous plongé dedans. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas de problèmes, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu coopères et nous aides. Je peux entrer ?

Et il entra. Gadreel referma la porte derrière lui, saisissant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

– Écoute Sam, commença-t-il. Ça s'est pas passé comme tu l'imagines. A la base, ce n'était... que des jeux.

– Ah oui, bien sûr, et embarquer un mineur dedans, c'est un jeu aussi ?

– Quoi ? Il est mineur ?

Le Winchester leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas dit.

– Honnêtement, je me fiche de tes explications. Je veux juste le numéro de Jake ou Ava, et ensuite je m'en vais.

Gadreel baissa les yeux, soucieux.

– Je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que ça allait mal tourner pour vous. Je... attends, j'ai juste le numéro de Ava.

Il l'écrivit sur un papier, et le lui tendit. Au même moment, il reçut un message de la part de son aîné qui, malgré la distance, essayait d'aider.

« _Jake était ami avec Benny, mon collègue au bar, si ça peut aider. »_ – **Dean**

– Merci. Et remercie aussi ton parrain pour t'avoir aidé, parce que tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as.

Et il quitta son studio sur ses mots, en réalisant que si Dean avait répondu plus tôt, il n'aurait pas vraiment eu besoin d'aller rendre visite à l'ami de Samandriel. M'enfin, il n'avait rien perdu non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel le rejoignit chez lui pour faire le point : le plan était de rencontrer Jake, ou Ava, ou peut-être les deux en même temps s'ils avaient de la chance, et de mettre les points sur les i. Car ils n'allaient pas payer cette somme demandée – qui constituait, non pas une énorme somme, mais tout de même deux ou trois mois de sa paie, ce qui pouvait le mettre en très mauvaise posture si jamais il venait à perdre cet argent. Qui lui paierait alors sa nourriture, et son loyer ? Non, ils n'allaient pas se soumettre à leur dictature de mafia. Ils leur montreraient de quel bois ils se chauffaient, et à qui ils avaient affaire.

Alors, il envoya un message à Ava en se faisant passer pour Adam, et demanda à la rencontrer le soir même pour « régler ce qui lui était dû ».

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait appris la situation d'Adam et de son cadet, Dean passait son temps à envisager toutes les situations possibles. Il pouvait verser l'argent qu'il avait gagné au billard à Adam, pour qu'il rembourse ses dettes, mais ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il comptait s'en servir lui-même pour payer les siennes, qui, bien qu'elles soient petites, étaient tout de même bien présentes. Certes, ce que devait Adam était plus large que la somme qu'il avait remportée, mais c'était déjà ça. Il devait considérer cette option s'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Car il ne s'agissait pas que de son demi-frère, Sam s'était déjà beaucoup impliqué, et leur père, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore répondu, y était aussi mêlé.

Il avait pensé à en parler peut-être à Bobby, mais l'idée était mauvaise. Connaissant leur père adoptif, il allait sûrement se vider les poches pour eux – encore. Mais il y avait toujours Jody. Comme elle travaillait dans la police, elle devait sûrement mieux savoir que quiconque comment réagir.

Il jura en s'installant sur le lit de Cas, et appela Jody pour lui faire savoir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Après tout, aussi tôt était normal, en hiver.

Sam remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Gabriel, à côté, prit son bras et se colla à lui. Adam, lui, ne disait rien. Il observait les environs, nerveux.

Ils avaient décidé de les rencontrer sur une place, devant un bistrot. Ainsi, il y aurait du monde, et donc des témoins si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Ce qu'ils espéraient ne pas avoir à vivre.

Une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait l'air gentille, un peu joufflue, mais mince, les cheveux bruns, jusqu'aux épaules. Dans une humeur de paranoïa aux aguets, Sam la soupçonna d'être Ava, comme les six premières filles qui s'étaient approchées d'eux jusqu'à présent. Sauf que cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de confirmation pour savoir que c'était elle.

Adam se raidit immédiatement lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et elle s'arrêta à leur table sans perdre son sourire.

– C'est une réunion de famille ?

Adam ne répondit pas, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux non plus. Elle prit une chaise, et s'installa sans y avoir été invitée.

– Et donc, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Gabriel et Sam, vous êtes ?

– Son frère, répondit Sam.

Adam se tourna vers lui, étonné qu'il ne précise pas le « demi » comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois.

– Et son petit-ami, dit Gabriel en désignant Sam du pouce.

Ava prit le premier verre à sa portée, et but. Personne ne bougea.

– Hm hm, très bien tout ça.

Elle se fichait de toute évidence bien de tout ça.

– Bien, qu'en est-il de notre affaire, Adam ? reprit-elle en ignorant les deux autres.

Le jeune homme se redressa, et Sam lui vit un nouvel air, peut-être plus sûr.

– Il n'y a pas d'affaire, parce que vous n'avez aucun droit.

Elle rit.

– Tu ne peux pas te défiler maintenant, mon beau. Crois-moi, d'autres ont tenté avant toi, et ils ne s'en sont pas remis.

– Peut-être, coupa Sam, mais ces autres-là devaient sans doute être majeurs... _eux._

Elle le regarda. Sam sourit intérieurement, ravi d'avoir attiré son attention. Et visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été mise au courant de l'âge d'Adam. Ce qui mettait, pour le moment, la balle dans leur camp.

– Tu n'es pas majeur ? lui lança-t-elle sur un ton légèrement agressif.

– Non.

Ava l'observa un moment, et se décontracta. Elle rit encore.

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui va nous arrêter.

– En plus d'exercice de jeux illégaux, cette action vous vaut des punitions encore plus sévères étant donné que vous y avez entraîné un mineur. Qu'on vous poursuivre en justice pour harcèlement, c'est ce que vous voulez ? interrogea Sam.

– Oh, je vois qu'on a déjà un avocat parmi nous, railla-t-elle.

Elle se releva.

– Écoutez, je suis venue pour régler des comptes. Vous n'avez pas l'argent, par conséquent, rien n'est réglé. Je n'ai donc rien à faire là. Et Adam, tu as toujours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ne perds pas ton temps...

Sam se releva aussi, et saisit son bras avant qu'elle ne fasse mine de partir.

– C'est vous qui allez nous écouter. Nous ne paierons rien. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Et vous pouvez encore être heureux qu'on ne vienne pas porter plainte maintenant. Alors vous feriez mieux de déguerpir avant qu'on ne change encore d'avis, vous et votre petit copain.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

– Oh, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

Il relâcha prise. Elle se frotta le bras à l'endroit où il l'avait serrée, méprisante.

– Vous le regretterez.

* * *

*Dalida singing in the background* Paroles, paroles, paroles... ~

Hrm, ce chapitre était un peu plus long, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas. Honnêtement, je crois avoir trop écrit parce que je ne me suis pas arrêtée là où je pensais le faire. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez du mal avec les personnages de Ava et Jake, vous pouvez taper leur nom de famille sur Google image, ou re-regarder la fin de la saison 2. (Oui, j'ai mélangé saison 2 et 11, ça fait coup de vieux d'un coup non ?)

Réponse à **Sa** : Déjà, sache que j'aime beaucoup tes reviews. Elles sont un peu longues - et j'adore les grosses reviews xD J'espère que ton voyage en Crête s'est bien passé 8D Et que ton instant d'avion n'était pas aussi affreux que celui de Dean. Je suis ravie que le retour du Sabriel te fasse autant plaisir - bien que ça soit un peu plus Destiel dernièrement :') Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir !

Voilà, maintenant j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. Au plaisir de lire vos réactions, je vous dis à la prochaine !

 **Plume-now**


	18. There Are Worst Things I Could Do

Bonsoir,

Je suis tellement heureuse d'écrire ce chapitre. Vous n'imaginez pas. J'ai tellement eu de mal à m'y replonger. Pourtant, la dernière fois que je vous ai dit "à la semaine prochaine", j'y croyais autant que vous. Et puis il y a eu des imprévus. Il y a eu un décès dans ma famille qui m'a énormément affectée, puis je suis partie voir des amis, j'ai eu de très bons comme de très mauvais moments, j'ai galéré avec mon déménagement comme c'était pas permis (sérieusement, les studios pas meublés ?) La fac dans laquelle j'ai atterri cette année confirme l'idée qu'aucune fac n'est organisée, et pour finir, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant 10 jours.

Revenir sur cette histoire après autant de temps, oui, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci particulièrement à **Fafsernir** et mon amie **SpuffyPouffy** pour leur support autant pour l'écriture du chapitre que pour ma vie de tous les jours.

J'aimerai vous dire que cette fic risque de finir bientôt, maintenant. J'avais un choix de plan qui m'amenait à beaucoup trop de chapitres si j'incluais Lucifer (c'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais clairement répondu à cette question) mais j'ai finalement laissé tomber. J'ai peur de ne pas m'en sortir si je le faisais, bien que j'avais une idée d'introduction, je ne sais pas comment je l'aurai géré ensuite, et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner cette histoire, pas quand j'ai d'aussi géniaux lecteurs que vous.

Merci pour votre patience, et bonne lecture à vous~

PS1: Le titre de la chanson vient de _Grease_ , et ce chapitre est assez dur, préparez-vous.

PS2: Ecrire avec des soundtracks de _Two Steps From Hell_ est l'une des plus belles choses au monde.

* * *

 **THERE ARE WORST THINGS I COULD DO**

* * *

 _« Deuxième avertissement : déposez l'argent dû au Lloyd's Bar à 23h._ »

Gabriel ricana.

– Ils se prennent vraiment pour des maffieux. Regarde ça, Samsquatch !

Il tendit la feuille pliée à son petit-ami qui n'y fit même pas attention, trop concentré sur son ordinateur.

– Oui, je l'ai vue hier.

– Hier ? Donc le rendez-vous est déjà passé.

– Apparemment. (Sam releva la tête dans sa direction.) Pourquoi ? Tu aurais voulu y aller ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

– Non, pas vraiment. Des confrontations avec des abrutis, j'en ai eu ma dose.

Sam esquissa un petit sourire que Gabriel lui rendit, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

– Bon, sinon, tu fais quoi de si important pour ignorer aussi facilement ma grandeur ? demanda-t-il au Winchester en s'accoudant sur le dossier du canapé.

– Les arrivées à l'aéroport, Dean rentre aujourd'hui.

– Dean ? Et Cas ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Et d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on se bouge maintenant si on veut les prendre à l'heure, ils vont pas tarder, déclara-t-il en se levant.

– Quoi, déjà ? gémit Gabriel. Mais j'avais prévu de prendre un bon bain, et de me faire faire des massages, et de-

– Des massages ? l'interrompit Sam. Où ?

– Bah ici, sourit-t-il.

– Ici ?

– Eh bien, oui... Parce que, tu vois, j'ai un merveilleux petit-ami... Qui est très doué dans ce domaine-la...

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

– En rentrant, peut-être. Si on arrive à l'heure. Et tu viens avec nous, lança-t-il à Adam alors que celui-ci entrait dans la salle.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est toi que Dean devra entendre de vive voix, pas moi. C'est ton histoire, tu te souviens ?

Son demi-frère grimaça, peu enthousiaste, tout en réalisant malgré lui que c'était nécessaire, que Sam en aie parlé avec Dean. Après tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il soit sorti de cette galère, et le plus tôt serait bien évidemment le mieux.

A peine sortirent-ils de chez eux et de s'installer dans la voiture, Sam au volant, Gabriel à ses côtés et Adam au siège arrière, que des silhouettes se détachèrent de l'ombre pour se placer au milieu de la route et leur bloquer le passage. Ébloui par le soleil, et le violent contraste, Sam plissa les yeux.

– C'est qui ces guignoles ? grogna Gabriel.

Ils étaient cinq, peut-être un peu plus. Sam fronça les sourcils et klaxonna.

– Hey, on voudrait bien passer ! hurla-t-il à leur attention.

Derrière, le visage d'Adam pâlissait de secondes en secondes.

– Jake, c'est Jake. Au milieu de la route, c'est lui.

– Mais vas-y, fonce, écrase-le ! soupira Gabriel. Ça rendrait service à l'humanité et la planète : une bouche de moins à nourrir, et moins de pollution.

– Non, répondit Sam en souriant sur le même ton. Ça polluerait aussi d'accélérer pour l'écraser, et puis ça serait pas joli dans la rue.

Ils plaisantaient, mais ils sentaient bien, tous les deux, au fond, que les choses commençaient à chauffer.

– On veut juste parler à Adam et régler notre affaire avec lui, lança Jake.

– Vous pouvez toujours rêver, rétorqua son demi-frère.

– Oh mais on ne demandait pas la permission.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, deux brutes sortirent de nulle part et s'attaquèrent aux portières de la voiture. Celle de Sam et Gabriel étaient fermées à clé, mais pas elle d'Adam. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enclencher la sécurité, un bras s'introduisit à l'intérieur et l'attrapa par le col pour le rejeter violemment au sol, hors de l'Impala.

– ADAM ! hurla Sam.

Le jeune homme se releva immédiatement et adopta automatiquement une position défensive, dos à la voiture, comme un chat qui commencerait à hérisser le poil face à une horde de chiens des rues.

– Rentre dans la voiture ! cria Gabriel.

– Je crois pas, non, soupira Jake en refermant la portière.

Sam démarra subitement la voiture et de frayeur, tout le monde s'écarta d'un bond. L'impala pivota sur le côté en créant une marge d'ouverture sur sa gauche – où se trouvait Adam – et Sam hurla une nouvelle fois :

– MONTE !

* * *

Dean grogna en se penchant sur sa valise. Après avoir passé ce qui semblait avoir duré une éternité pour la _deuxième_ fois en moins de dix jours dans un foutu pigeon volant, cela faisait maintenant déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils attendaient que Sam vienne les chercher – une vingtaine de minutes car, chose rare, leur avion avait eu de l'avance. Qu'il vienne les chercher, avec son Impala. Et bon sang, s'il se rendait qu'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule rayure sur la voiture...

Il envoya un message à Sam pour la énième fois, tandis que Castiel appelait Gabriel. Et à leur grande surprise, son cousin répondit.

– Gabriel ? lança Cas.

– Cas... Cas, c'est- c'est la merde ici ! Je peux p-

La communication coupa.

Castiel releva la tête, les yeux fixés sur Dean qui était aussi pâle que sa chemise.

– C'est eux, murmura-t-il. C'est les types dont Sam m'avait parlé.

* * *

Sam envoya un coup de pied bien placé dans la mâchoire de Jake. Son agresseur lâcha un petit cri de douleur et retomba par terre. De toute sa hauteur, Sam le fixa, menaçant. De son côté, Gabriel en avait mis deux à terre en deux coups de cuillère à pot, comme si ça avait été du gâteau. Sam sourit intérieurement : il avait tendance à oublier à quel point son petit-ami pouvait être badass en temps voulu.

– Vous êtes au courant..., lança Jake en s'essuyant, que ça ne sert à rien de nous battre ? On reviendra toujours !

Quel con. Il se prenait vraiment pour un boss maffieux quand il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit minable qui extorquait de l'argent de plus ou moins honnêtes gens... Adam, Gadreel... à la base, ils n'avaient rien demandé ! Sam avait presque envie de lui répondre, mais ça lui donnerait sans doute trop d'importance, et alors il ne se sentirait plus. Ce gars devait avoir un ego bien chargé.

Derrière, Adam reprenait un peu ses esprits après le coup qui avait failli lui fracasser le crâne, qu'un lâche lui avait asséné au moment où il avait bondi sur l'Impala pour s'enfuir avec son demi-frère et Gabriel. En se rapprochant de la voiture pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et s'enfuir à la moindre occasion, Sam vit Adam sortir son téléphone du coin de l'oeil, et esquissa un léger sourire. Gabriel s'était fait briser son portable sans merci, mais Adam, que tout le monde pensait hors d'état de nuire, mais inatteignable à cause du Winchester qui était revenu l'aider, pouvait encore appeler la police, si Dean ne l'avait pas déjà fait, et accélérer les choses en leur faveur.

Telle une furie, Ava hurla en se jetant sur Sam, sortie de nulle part, les griffes en avant. Surpris par son élancée, Sam se répercuta contre la voiture et s'écroula sous le choc, légèrement sonné. La seconde d'après se résuma par un cri de Gabriel, et l'image d'ongles bien trop longs qui se rapprochaient bien trop dangereusement de son visage.

– Ava ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça va t'apporter de faire ça ? Hein ?

– Oh ! s'écria-t-elle, hystérique. Oui ! Beaucoup, beaucoup de satisfaction ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça va être, Sam, de vivre défiguré ? Remarque, si tu te laisses pousser tes cheveux un peu plus, on ne remarquera sans doute rien... !

Sa force doubla, et elle enfonça l'un de ses genoux sur son ventre, geste qui lui manqua de suffoquer et lui fit perdre contenance un instant, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que sa main droite s'abatte sur sa joue gauche et la raffle sans pitié. Sam hurla autant de douleur que d'incompréhension de cette subite attaque. Il aurait voulu se relever, mais son adversaire abbattit son poing contre sa toute nouvelle blessure, un petit rire nerveux accompagnateur. Est-ce que Jake avait trouvé cette fille déjà dingue ou l'avait-il rendue cinglée petit à petit ?

– Et si..., susurra-t-elle en le contemplant les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Et si... je commençais à te crever les yeux, d'abord le droit, puis le gauche, hm ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne voyais rien avec ta frange non plus ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera rien !

– T'es complètement tarée ! cracha-t-il emporté par la colère.

– SAM ! lança la voix de Gabriel, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude et de haine.

En tournant la tête sur le côté, Sam le vit joue contre la route, les mains dans le dos, immobilisé par trois types, dont un qui s'était pris une raclée quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Oh, maintenant tu n'es plus si sûr de toi, Sam...

– La ferme !

– Oh aller Sam, on commençait juste à s'amu-

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, puisque Adam, visiblement assez mal éduqué pour attendre qu'elle ait fini, d'un geste très ample et élégant, lui envoya un coup de planche bien placé en pleine face. Elle lâcha un hurlement qui surpassa de loin ceux d'avant en retombant sur le sol, pour ne plus se réduire qu'à des gémissements étouffés.

Sam mit trois secondes à reconnaître Adam, et à se relever par sa poigne, encore sonné. L'un des types, témoin de la scène, les fixa un moment avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup, poussé par un autre qui jaugea que peut-être, la situation se renversait un peu trop souvent à leur goût pour profiter de cette sensation de maître et de contrôle sadique qui les grisait tant.

– BANDE DE LÂCHES ! s'ecria Gabriel en s'arrachant la gorge.

A peine ses mots furent-ils prononcés qu'une sirène de police s'enclencha, et une voiture de police s'engagea sur la route au bout de la rue pour se retrouver face à face avec les deux escrocs.

– C'est Jody, souffla Sam.

Gabriel relâcha un peu la prise qu'il avait sur les imbéciles qui avaient osé porter la main sur lui tout à l'heure, rassuré.

– On devrait les interroger, histoire de faire cesser toute cette merde définitivement, dit-il sans lâcher Ava du regard.

Adam jeta sa planche par terre, comme vidé de toutes ses forces.

– Bon sang, tu l'as trouvée où cette planche, Adam ? demanda son frère.

– C'est l'Impala de Dean, pas la mienne, comment veux-tu que je sache ?

Sam lui sourit pauvrement.

– On ne va pas s'en plaindre, maintenant.

– Je crois pas, non.

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

– Merci.

– Je suis désolé...

– Non, coupa le Winchester. C'est bon.

Si Dean se sentait toujours comme l'aîné responsable vis-à-vis de Sam, et très très très indirectement, mais tout de même aussi d'Adam, il en était de même pour lui. Sam se sentait en partie responsable des derniers événements. S'ils avaient faits attention à leur demi-frère, ils...

– CREVE, PUTAIN !

– ATTENTION ! hurla quelqu'un.

Le cœur de Sam rata un battement, son corps se tendit en adoptant ses réflexes de protections, préparé à encaisser coup, qui ne vint jamais. A la place, il découvrit, en ouvrant un œil, son petit frère s'écrouler d'abord à genoux, puis de tout son long par terre, poignardé.

Le cœur de Sam rata un battement pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix secondes.

* * *

L'hôpital.

Maintenant deux bonnes heures au moins qu'il s'y trouvait, à cet hôpital.

L'hôpital...

C'était un endroit que Sam pensa maintenant bien trop connaître, pour beaucoup de mauvaises raisons. A cause de Dean, particulièrement. Et il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la fois où Cas avait dû y rester.

Mais jamais il n'avait pensé devoir assister à ce genre de choses à nouveau... ou du moins, pas si tôt. Il savait bien, au fond de lui, que ça ne durerait pas toujours. Les Winchesters avaient ça dans le sang, la bagarre, les problèmes, les emmerdes. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Ils s'en sortaient quelques temps, et puis ça revenait, mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours, et ainsi de suite. Mais au moins, ils s'en sortaient.

Pourtant à chaque fois, il se berçait d'illusions, il pensait que peut-être, ça serait la dernière fois, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin mener une existence simple et normale... mais la vie n'était pas de son avis, et les avait abonné aux emmerdes.

Voir Adam allongé sur ce lit, entre ces murs blancs, le prouvait bien. Et ça le rendait malade.

– Il va s'en sortir Sam, ils ont dit qu'il avait juste besoin de repos pour le week-end.

Gabriel posa sa main sur la sienne, une main pleine de chaleur et de support. Lui s'en était sorti avec de gros bleus et plus de peur que de mal, au final. Au moins une bonne nouvelle, sans vraiment l'être non plus.

– Il était devant moi, juste devant... et après ? Pendant que je m'imaginais déjà la douleur et que j'encaissais déjà mentalement le coup, lui, il s'est juste... mis dans mon dos... comme ça...

Gabriel lui adressa un regard désolé qu'il ne remarqua pas vraiment, trop occupé à fixer le sol, choqué. Oui, choqué qu'Adam agisse de cette manière. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais songé à... que ça finisse ainsi... Il aurait pu y passer... Mourir ?

La relation entre les Milligans et les Winchesters avait toujours été étrange. Plus précisément, la relation entre Dean et Sam avec Adam. Dean n'avait jamais clairement démontré son attachement envers leur demi-frère, Sam calmait souvent leur dispute, mais surtout, c'était Adam qui n'avait jamais exprimé d'affection, quelle qu'elle soit. Malgré les tensions, il avait toujours songé qu'au fond, ils s'aimaient tous, mais... entre penser et constater, il y avait une marge tout de même. Une grosse marge.

Adam s'était quasiment jeté sur le couteau, bon sang !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, grimançant au toucher de ses paumes contre les griffures déjà cicatrisées et désinfectées de sa joue.

– Sam.

C'était Dean, qui ressortait de la chambre d'Adam.

– J'y vais, reprit-il.

– Quoi ?

Il leva des yeux perdus sur lui. Une expression dure et vengeresse tirait ses traits. A ses côtés, le visage de Castiel se montrait à la fois désolé et renfermé. Visiblement, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait raté.

– Tu vas où ?

– …

– Dean.

– Gadreel est dans le coup.

– Co-comment tu sais ?

– Les crétins de Jake l'ont avoué, Adam savait pas, grinça-t-il.

Et il tourna les talons.

* * *

– _Connard._

Dean envoya un crochet à la mâchoire de Gadreel, hors de lui. L'homme se ramassa le mur, et se frotta la bouche, peu appréciatif de ce coup en traître.

– Je-

– Ta gueule. Juste, ferme-la. Tu... T'es qu'un salaud. Rien qu'avec ton histoire de merde, j'ai failli perdre mes deux petits-frères, et le cousin de mon copain ? Est-ce que, est-ce que tu mesures un peu les _conséquences_ de tes actes parfois _?_

Quelle merde pouvait se faire passer pour une innocente personne dans la même situation que la victime et tenter son prochain à jouer et en fin de compte juste foutre en l'air toute possibilité d'avenir radieux à des jeux truqués ?! Il avait profité de la faiblesse d'Adam, et ça avait failli partir en drame.

Il brandit le poing une fois encore, mais Castiel l'arrêta.

– C'est bon, Dean.

– Non, c'est pas bon ! cracha-t-il. C'est qu'une ordure !

– Dean !

L'aîné serra les poings de rage, grogna de frustration, puis abandonna sa vendetta.

– Merci, dit Castiel en sortant son téléphone pour appeler Jody et lui faire savoir qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un.

Comme pris d'un coup de fatigue, Gadreel se laissa glisser contre le mur et murmura doucement sans les regarder :

– Je suis désolé.

Mais Dean n'en avait rien à foutre de ses excuses. Sa famille avait failli y passer, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait pardonner facilement.

Son téléphone sonna et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Jody s'inscrire sur l'écran. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Cas, le questionnant silencieusement, dont il dût se contenter d'un simple haussement d'épaule, tout aussi ignorant.

– _Allô Jody ? Tu as reçu le message de Cas pour Gadreel ?_

– _Oui oui, des agents sont en route. Ce... ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle, Dean._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus ? Jake s'était enfui ? Ou Ava ? Dans son état, ça l'étonnerait. Si ça avait quoique ce soit à avoir avec Sam ou Adam, l'hôpital aurait appelé, pas la police. Enfin, pas Jody. Au pire, Sam ou Gabriel...

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi le problème ?_

– _..._

– _Jody ?_

– _Dean... c'est ton père._

– _Quoi, mon père ?_

– _Il a eu un accident._


	19. Stay Alive

BONSOUAR. Je suis tellement émue de revenir et poster ce chapitre et honteuse de vous avoir abandonné si longtemps je suis désolée je vous aime :'(

Alors il y a beaucoup de choses à dire. Déjà, je crois que c'est le dernier chapitre. Ensuite suivront un épilogue, et un bonus notes, avec des petits détails en coulisse de certaines scènes, certains points ou de moments coupés, surtout sur Correspondances 2 mais le 1 aussi. Mon chapitre est _très_ court, mais ça fait deux mois que j'y travaille et je n'arrive juste pas à écrire plus, je peux pas me forcer.

RAPPEL DU **CHAPITRE 18** : Sam, Gabriel et Adam ont continué de refuser les rendez-vous lancés par Jake et Ava, mais se sont fait agresser en sortant de chez eux pour chercher Dean et Cas qui rentraient d'Angleterre, à l'aéroport. C'était pas joli-joli, pour finir Adam s'est pris un couteau en voulant protéger Sam, et s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital et les "bad guys" ont tenté de s'enfuir à l'arrivée de la police appelée par Dean. Suite à une discussion, Dean a appris que Gadreel était mêlé à tout ça et est allé régler ses comptes avec lui. A la fin du chapitre, il apprend au téléphone avec Jody Mills que son père a eu un accident de voiture. (Oui, j'ai laissé un cliffhanger vraiment dégueulasse).

PS1: Pour ceux qui me suivent, vous aurez remarqué que je suis vraiment de plus en plus dans One Piece, mais ça m'arrache le cœur de délaisser Supernatural et surtout vous, comme ça. Donc je reste toujours à mon poste ! Je vais même participer à un challenge de Noël que vous trouvez sur Tumblr sous le nom de "Xmasprompt2016", il y a des thèmes pour tous les jours du mois. Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à demander, nous tenons ce blog à deux, avec **Fafsernir**.

PS2: Rappelez-vous que je vous aime pendant tout le chapitre ((ne me tuez pas)). Le titre est _encore_ tiré d'Hamilton.

* * *

 **STAY ALIVE**

* * *

Il neigeait, beaucoup. Les flocons frappaient les passants avec la force de la grêle. La froideur de l'hiver n'avait aucune pitié.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le regard dans le vide, Dean se tenait là, dans un coin de ruelle, indifférent à son environnement. Indifférent à son corps gelé par la neige, aux gens qui lui lançaient un regard pathétique ou dédaigneux, indifférent au monde entier.

Indifférent à tout.

* * *

Sam suivait le cortège, Adam légèrement en retrait à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais le noir de leurs habits donnait étonnement une impression contraire. Le temps semblait se dérouler au ralenti, comme inexistant, et pourtant, c'était généralement dans ces moments-là que l'on se rendait compte à quel point il était précieux, ce temps. A quel point il passait en un coup de vent, et qu'on se faisait emporter au passage sans possibilité de rejet.

Personne ne parlait ou, du moins, ils se réduisaient à des chuchotements. Gabriel lançait des regards à Sam de temps à autres, pour s'assurer qu'il tenait bien le coup, que _tout allait bien_ , quand tout le monde savait que rien n'allait. Castiel, fidèle à lui-même, paraissait même s'être effacé du tableau, et on ne se rappelait de sa présence que lorsqu'on levait la tête, en se désintéressant peut-être juste un instant de la cérémonie qui venait d'avoir lieu, des prières, et des fleurs laissées sur le nom de John Winchester.

Bobby et Jody se dressaient là, comme des statues à la fois droites et abattues. Les yeux humidifiés de son ancien meilleur ami, et les joues presque séchées des enfants de John marquèrent l'importance du moment.

Seule la présence de l'aîné manquait.

* * *

Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

Sam n'avait pas été là, lorsque Jody l'annonça à Dean. Sam, lui, ne le sut que quand Jody vint le voir à l'hôpital alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour son demi-frère, Adam. La situation ne fut pas vraiment facile à gérer.

x

Il n'eut même pas la... « chance » d'éviter de l'annoncer lui-même à quelqu'un d'autre, car lors de la visite du Sheriff, Adam dormait. La nouvelle s'était abattue sur lui comme... comme... il n'avait pas de mot. Ses jambes l'avaient lâché, et il s'était retrouvé sur une chaise sans trop se rappeler comment il avait atterri dessus. Il n'oublierait jamais le visage de Jody, torturé par la dureté de son métier, et sa compassion. Elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre un être cher, peut-être même mieux que quiconque.

Il lui avait demandé si Dean savait, et à son regard, il avait comprit.

« – Et Bobby ? »

Bobby n'appela personne, et ne se montra pas avant le lendemain. Il ne montra rien de ses émotions, il ne montra rien de sa perte et du vide que la disparition de son meilleur ami avait creusé dans son cœur.

Des larmes, des larmes, seulement des larmes. Sam avait pleuré dans le couloir de l'hôpital, silencieusement, sans presque aucun bruit. On le remarqua à peine. Il avait laissé un mot sur la table de chevet d'Adam pour lui dire qu'il reviendrait, et lorsque Jody lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne, ou qu'elle le dise à son petit frère, il avait refusé. C'était bête, peut-être, mais il avait préféré qu'Adam aie quelqu'un de sa famille près de lui en l'apprenant. Il n'avait pas eu envie qu'il se retrouve avec la sensation d'être à nouveau abandonné, seul au monde, comme le jour où il avait perdu sa mère : les années avaient beau être passées, la blessure ne s'était pas cicatrisée, et peut-être ne le sera-t-elle jamais.

Elle avait insisté un peu, inquiète. Comme l'aurait fait la maman qu'il n'avait jamais eue, se dit-il sur le moment. Ou comme aurait pu le faire le père qu'il venait de perdre.

Sam avait erré dans les rues de la ville. Des ambulances de pompiers étaient passées à côté de lui, et ce qu'il lui avait resté de cœur le lâcha un peu. Il avait songé à Dean, qui avait disparu. Qui errait peut-être aussi comme lui. S'il le fallait, ils auraient même pu se rencontrer sans le vouloir, au détour d'une ruelle. Comment auraient-ils réagi ?

Son téléphone avait vibré plusieurs fois, et il s'était rappelé qu'il avait complètement oublié de parler à Gabriel, qui était parti faire quelques courses. Il avait esquissé un pauvre sourire, se demandant si peut-être il aurait préféré que son petit-ami aie été là au moment de l'annonce, ou si c'était mieux comme ça.

Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

Il lui avait répondu qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il voulait être seul. Il avait voulu envoyer un message à Dean, ou Cas, pour savoir comment ça allait, mais n'avait pas trouvé la force – ou les mots.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à l'hôpital, Adam était réveillé, et avait reprit un peu de couleurs. C'est en prenant une chaise, et en s'installant à ses côtés qu'il le lui avait annoncé.

* * *

– Dean, murmura une voix.

Elle résonna comme un écho dans sa tête.

Une main – _sa_ main, car il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes – se posa sur son épaule, et le soudain contact, la chaleur humaine l'électrifia. Il voulut se dégager, mais croisa le regard de Cas. Un regard remplit de compassion, d'amour, de compréhension, un regard de désolation.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Des heures. Des jours. Presque une semaine ? Quelle importance ? Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait répondu au téléphone, et qu'il avait cru que son père pourrait mourir, quand il l'était en fait déjà. Mort.

Alors, il avait pris l'Impala, et disparu de la circulation. Il ne l'avait pas quittée pendant un long moment, peut-être deux ou trois nuits. Et puis, il avait appris quel jour on l'enterrerait, son père. John Winchester. Des nausées l'avaient alors saisi comme un poison qu'on lui aurait injecté, des nausées de tout. Il avait envoyé un message à Sam pour lui indiquer l'emplacement de l'Impala, et l'avait quittée, laissée à l'abandon.

Parce qu'il avait une histoire et un lien important avec son- son « bébé », il avait attendu de voir son frère la récupérer avant, pour s'assurer, juste s'assurer qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il n'allait pas la laisser ici à la merci de n'importe qui, c'était... son héritage. Ce qu'il avait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, de plus cher.

Mais, après autant de temps sans la quitter, à vivre dans la pensée permanente qu'il... ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter, et qu'il devrait pourtant faire s'il rejoignait les autres à la cérémonie d'adieux. Son- son esprit, il... il- il ne pourrait pas le conserver longtemps, s'il restait là après soixante-douze heures non-stop de vie dans l'Impala.

Le pire, dans toute cette situation, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore pleuré – et que même s'il le voulait... il n'y arriverait simplement pas.

* * *

Je vous avais dis que c'était court *s'incline* Je suis désolée T_T/ Je vous remercie d'être encore là et de me suivre, je n'ai pas beaucoup répondu aux reviews dernièrement mais je promets de répondre à toutes celles à venir !

A bientôt,

 **Plume-now**

PS1: J'ai enfin trouvé un studio. Après avoir passé un mois et demi à squatter chez des amies, je vais enfin l'avoir ! J'espère que cela me donnera l'occasion d'écrire plus - de bosser aussi mes partiels hrm hrm - et voilà. Dormir aussi.

PS2: Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais je me suis créée un blog de dessins sur Tumblr, sous le nom de " _Yumenofude_ "! Si jamais vous êtes curieux, je vous invite à voir et surtout, me demander des choses sur Supernatural ou un fandom que vous aimez ! Je n'ai encore eu aucun 'ask' sur le Destiel ou autre, et ça me motive vraiment :3


	20. Epilogue

Bonsoir~

Je suis ravie de poster enfin l'épilogue. Je suis désolée encore une fois si j'ai complètement lâché vers la fin, mais au moins j'ai fini cette histoire ! Le prochain et dernier "chapitre" sera le bonus 'détails' pour les curieux avec des scènes supprimées ou des petites explications.

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **EPILOGUE: WHEN ALL IS SAID AND DONE**

* * *

[Un an et quelques mois plus tard]

« _Back in Black ! I hit the sack ! I've been too long I'm glad to be the back, yes I'm, let loose ! From the noose ! That's kept me hanging about, I've been looking at the sky, 'cause it's gettin' me high ! Forget the hease 'cause I'll never die... ! »_

La main de Dean écrasa mollement le réveil pour le faire taire en grognant.

– Cas..., marmonna-t-il.

Son petit-ami répondit d'un « hmm » peu matinal.

Dean se retourna en relevant le bras de Castiel qui avait passé sa nuit à le serrer comme s'il était une peluche – ce qui n'était pas désagréable soit dit en passant. La chaleur humaine, ça ne faisait pas trop de mal, surtout en hiver.

– Avant, c'était moi qu'il fallait tirer hors du lit. Si maintenant il faut le faire pour toi aussi, on est pas dans la merde, rit le jeune homme en embrassant Cas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et subitement, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il réalisa l'heure qu'il était en réalité.

– Putain putain putain Cas ! Cas dépêche-toi bouge !

Les cheveux en pétard – littéralement, on pourrait croire qu'un explosif avait joué le kamikaze et ses dernières volontés sur sa tête – Castiel se redressa en laissant échapper un misérable petit :

– Hein, quoi ?

– T'as oublié quel jour on était ?! lança Dean en trébuchant sur ses propres chaussures. Mairie ! Bobby ! Jody ! Mariage civil ! Ça te dit rien ?

– Oh. Oh, oH MERDE !

Les deux jeunes hommes se hâtèrent en enfilant les premiers vêtements qui s'offraient à eux et quittèrent la maison en vitesse. Sans s'être rendus compte que l'un portait la chemise de l'autre, ou qu'ils avaient échangés leurs chaussettes. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne le remarquerait.

* * *

– Dean, Cas et toi avez décidé de lancer une nouvelle mode ? se moqua Sam en visant leurs pieds.

Son frère baissa les yeux et soupira en constatant son erreur dans son empressement. Castiel haussa les épaules.

– On pourrait avoir du succès, tenta-t-il.

– Oh, j'adopte complètement, s'empressa de dire Gabriel. Pas vrai, Samsquatch ? Toi et moi, nos chaussettes échangées dans un destin d'âmes sœurs de chaussettes, contre le monde. Nos pieds, échangeant nos odeurs mutuelles, les plus impures et suantes qui soient, nos pointures-

– C'est bon, ça suffira pour moi, coupa Dean déjà écœuré.

– C'est bon, on ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Bobby, à l'office.

Jody laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Non mais tu y crois ça, repris l'homme en se tournant vers sa femme – ou future-femme. Parler de _chaussettes_ à mon mariage ? Hey, si ça vous ennuie tant que ça on ne vous a pas demandé de venir ! Ce ne sont que des papiers à signer ! Sinon, t'as encore du boulot au garage Dean !

– Non non c'est bon, assura Sam, vous pouvez continuer. Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Son père adoptif secoua la tête. Lorsqu'ils en finirent avec la 'cérémonie', naturellement, les mariés proposèrent de célébrer ça. Ils se dispatchèrent dans l'Impala et le 4x4 de Bobby pour se rendre chez ce qui était maintenant la demeure des Singers.

Des amis de Bobby et Jody les attendaient déjà là-bas à leur entrée avec des présents et des vœux de félicitations pour ce premier pas dans la vie. Ils s'étreignirent, rirent, échangèrent des plaisanteries, des nouvelles les uns des autres, de leurs familles, de leurs proches, de leurs métiers... Des amis des Winchesters s'étaient invités aussi, dont Charlie et Dorothy.

– Alors ? demanda Charlie à Dean dans un coin.

– Quoi alors ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que ton copain est un génie qui va atteindre les sommets ?

Dean esquissa un sourire.

– J'ai pas besoin de voir des diplômes pour l'aimer.

– Aw, minauda la jeune fille. Et toi t'as définitivement arrêté ? Vraiment ?

– Tu n'as pas de remarques à me faire quand tu as toi-même tout lâché, fit remarquer son ami d'un air espiègle.

– Vrai. D'ailleurs, il est possible que je fasse bientôt éditer mon premier roman, avec mon analyse sur la Confrérie de la Cuillère.

– Pardon quoi ?

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je savais que t'allais réagir comme ça !

– Attends, ça existe vraiment ?

– Seizième siècle, Duc de Savoie, Charles III, tentatives de conquête de Genève ? Ça te parle ?

– Nope, rétorqua Dean en buvant une gorgée. Absolument pas.

– Je m'en doutais.

– Et hm, ils ont fait quoi ? Créé l'Empire des Couverts ?

Elle frappa son bras amicalement.

– T'es con.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Sam et Gabriel, réunis au niveau de la nourriture – parce que la nourriture, tout le monde savait que c'était la principale motivation de venir à un événement, quel qu'il soit – observaient les autres.

– Hey, t'en penses quoi ? finit par dire Sam en jetant un coup d'œil au couple que formait Jody et Bobby.

Gabriel se tourna vers lui, la bouche pleine de cookies.

– De quoi ? Du gâteau ? Décevant. Je m'attendais à plus gros. Je suis obligé de me rabattre sur les petites pâtisseries à la place.

– Hmm ? De quelle taille tu voudras le nôtre ?

– Énorme. Au moins deux fois la taille de celui-..., il faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de champagne en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Attends, le nôtre ?

Sam sourit d'un sourire qui ne répondait que trop bien et le laissa complètement béat. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

– T'es sérieux ?

– Tu serais prêt à devoir supporter ma taille de Yéti et mes affreux cheveux éparpillés partout dans l'appartement encore quelques temps ?

Gabriel l'embrassa en tirant sur sa cravate sans perdre une seconde.

– Bon courage à toi, Gigantor, tu m'as encore sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir suivie tout le long de cette histoire, et la précédente, et peut-être même les autres. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, un bon courage pour vos études, votre vie et tout le reste ! Je vous dis aussi au revoir, parce que je suis vraiment partie du fandom SPN, et la seule raison pour laquelle j'y suis encore, c'est vous, et mes fics incomplètes, que j'essaierai de finir de mon mieux - lentement mais sûrement.

Merci de m'avoir accompagnée pendant un si long parcours, vous êtes les meilleur(e)s.

 **Plume-now**


	21. Bonus

**BONUS** : les dates, les noms et les scènes coupées (en bref, des coulisses) !

* * *

Dates d'anniversaire :

Le **2 Juillet** pour Gabriel, donnant 02/07. Le sept est pris pour les sept jours de la semaine, le deux pour le deuxième jour de la semaine, soit le mardi. Ce qui donne le deuxième jour sur sept. Et vous savez très bien pourquoi mardi. (Si non, allez regarder _Mystery Spot_ de suite). (Le Sabriel est partout /PAN/)

Le **18 Septembre** pour Castiel, parce que c'est ce jour-là qu'il naît, pour nous, dans la série. Il sauve Dean des Enfers un 18 Septembre, et puis c'est aussi le jour d'anniversaire de ma Bêta _Momiji_ donc c'est drôle 8D

Le **23 Décembre** pour Bobby. C'est beaucoup moins drôle que Gabriel, et ça rejoint un peu l'idée de celui d'Adam. Je ne savais pas quand Bobby est né, lors de mes recherches de dates. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà dit que Bobby était né le 23 Décembre dans le premier Correspondances. En vérité, le 23 Décembre correspond à sa date de mort dans la série. Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est affreux.

Le **24 Janvier** pour Dean et le **2 Mai** pour Sam sont déjà donnés dans la série, je n'ai donc rien inventé de nouveau. Pareil pour Mary Winchester, née le 5 décembre.

A la base, je voulais donner le **22 Mai** pour Adam, en raison de l'épisode 22 à la saison 5 (soit la finale) donnant 22/05. Aka l'épisode où Adam disparut à tout jamais dans la cage avec Lucifer et Michael – ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent cette autre version, l'épisode où Adam mourut suite au beau « Hey, assbutt » de Castiel qui fit exploser son corps – et donc le tua. Michael n'habiterait donc qu'un cadavre en fait, puisque son âme est partie. Quelque part, Castiel lui aura rendu service – mieux vaut être au Paradis qu'en cage avec deux Archanges totalement chtarbés. Sauf qu'en fait j'ai découvert ensuite qu'il était né le **29 Septembre** et donc ça a cassé tout mon délire. Pauvre de moi.

* * *

Date de décès :

Je sais que John est mort le 19 Juillet mais honnêtement, ça ne m'arrangeait pas. Donc je me suis permise une « impasse » et l'ai tué fin Novembre/début Décembre.

Par ailleurs, à la base l'idée était de tuer Bobby et non John, mais en raison de l'impact de sa mort et des conséquences, qui auraient été bien plus importantes d'après moi, j'ai changé d'avis.

* * *

Les noms :

 **Mr. Than** – plus exactement Thanatos. Si vous avez un minimum de connaissances en Grec, vous aurez vite compris que « thanatos » est l'équivalent de « la mort ». Death me paraissait trop brutal comme nom de prof, j'ai tenté une esquive tout en restant dans le personnage. Death était plus acceptable en tant que surnom, à mon avis. N'oublions pas que nous sommes dans un AU. Mais de toute façon, il n'a pas été très important dans cette fic, en fait... (oui je me suis déçue toute seule).

 **Bones/Platypus**. J'ai vu un post sur Tumblr avec Gabriel et un ornithorynque (oui parce que platypus veut dire ornithorynque en Français), c'était juste trop adorable. Et _Amako_ m'avait déjà parlé de ce nom, platypus, et je trouve ça génial. Bones était une idée de _Momiji_ en rapport avec le chien de Sam de la série, pour faire un parallèle.

 **Jean Valjean et Lafayette** : Ou comment donner des prénoms à des appareils. Je dois vous avouer que je donne des prénoms à mon ordinateur et à mon téléphone – qui s'appellent actuellement Newt (j'étais en pleine crise du Maze Runner/Labyrinthe de James Dashner d'accord T.T) et Lafayette (comme le téléphone de Gabriel). Et qu'on ne me dise pas que je suis la seule à le faire, je ne vous croirai pas. C'était un moyen ici de faire ressortir les tourments de Gabriel vis-à-vis de ses comédies musicales.

 **Marius** : Je n'ai aucune honte a avoir appelé un cactus ainsi, et les raisons données dans le chapitre de son apparition vous expliquent assez explicitement ce choix. D'ailleurs j'ai appelé l'une de mes plantes grasses comme ça.

 **Phoenix** n'a pas de belles anecdotes. Désolée. J'ai d'abord voulu un chat roux, puis j'ai pensé au chat, Buttercup, de Hunger Games, et j'avais peur de voir Buttercup au lieu de Phoenix – j'avais pas envie, Phoenix devait avoir sa propre personnalité. Hasard, peut-être : j'écoutais beaucoup « The Phoenix » des _Fall Out Boys_ au moment de son apparition.

* * *

Les lieux :

 **Lloyd's Bar** : [chapitre III] est un bar qui apparaît dans la scène dans un croisement de route, à ce qu'il me semble.

* * *

Petites scènes coupées :

 **[** Quelque part vers le **chapitre VI, « What Time Is It ? »]**

– Libéré, délivré, je ne travaillerais plus jamais !~

– Gabe, sérieusement, tu peux arrêter de chantonner ça, soupira Sam.

– Jamais. On est enfin sorti de ces partiels d'enfer, j'ai besoin d'exprimer ma joie.

– Et si je te dis que ça reprend au prochain semestre ?

– Je-n'entends-pas-ce-que-tu-dis-blablablablablablablaaaaa ~

* * *

 **[Chapitre VIII « Take A Break »** , remplacée (plus ou moins) par les élastiques de Sam pour ses cheveux **]**

– … Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Hein ?

– Là. Sous ton pull. C'est quoi ?

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– … Sam. C'est une cuillère. C'est une cuillère c'est ça ?

Sam baissa la tête, comme un enfant grondé par une bêtise qui s'apprêtait à avouer une faute.

– J'ai pas assez de cuillères dans mon studio. Et Gabriel me les vole toutes.

Castiel se retint de toute évidence d'éclater de rire – du moins il ne chercha absolument pas à le cacher.

– Ne dis rien à Dean, il va m'arracher la tête s'il apprend que _je_ suis responsable de leur disparition, chuchota-t-il. Et en échange, je ne dirai rien pour le Rubik's Cube.

Le cousin de son copain hésita légèrement avant de hocher de la tête.

– Ok.

* * *

 **[Chapitre IX « I Am Not Throwing Away My Shot »** , jobs d'été **]**

– Un verre, s'il vous plaît, garçon.

Dean s'éloigna du bar en prenant un menu au passage, qu'il donna à son client – client qui n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour consommer le produit de la maison. Le Winchester sourit, et regarda à droite et à gauche, avant de venir s'installer à côté de lui.

– Bonsoir, toi, dit-il à Cas en l'embrassant.

L'étudiant répondit à son baiser puis le repoussa.

– C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tous tes clients ? demanda-t-il en voulait avoir un air de reproche, mais le sourire sur son visage trahissait ses émotions.

– Non, seulement à ceux qui portent des trench-coat beiges, portent un cravate bleue sur une chemise blanche, et surtout, ne mettent pas de gel sur les cheveux.

* * *

 **[** Ceci est en réalité une scène oubliée expliquant le titre du **chapitre XVI « The Worst Pies in London »** , désolée pour cet inconvénient ! **]**

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

– Tu sais, il paraît que les tartes à Londres sont très bonnes, Dean.

Son aîné se dégagea et se força un sourire.

– Tu rigoles ? Sammy, se sont les pires. Si tu es à la recherche d'arguments, tu te goures complètement. C'est pas ça qui va me motiver à me faire monter dans l'avion.


End file.
